Tu-Fira
by IAmElvie
Summary: An AU Mass Effect story of Thane Krios and Commander Shepard. Will have canon missions, but not a canon story. Starts with Shepard's life on Earth, extends past ME3. May add to finished chapters as story progresses, will note if Edited at beginning of Chapter.Warning of rainbows and butterflies and NSFW content. Rated M. I'm not a professional writer or editor, will have mistakes.
1. Tu-Fira Chapter 1-2 - Earth - Mindoir

Tu-Fira

Chapter 1

Home on Earth

Castaria shook her brother's hand off her arm. "I'm not asking for your protection, Castiel! I'm a big girl, in case you haven't noticed. You're my twin not my older brother, so lay off!"

"Keep your goddamned voice down, Aria, or everything we've done for years to protect you will be destroyed!" He plowed his hand through his crop of thick gold hair in aggravation. "The walls have eyes and ears, Aria…you know that…it's what you do!" Her light amber eyes glowed bright in the in the dim shadows of their home. He sighed. "I felt your pain, what happened? And where are your contacts?"

She sighed wearily. "I was in clambering through the ducts of Ambassador Szosanti's pad, when I dropped down into office to plant the bugs, I noticed a drawer in his desk oddly canted. Well, that was too curious by far, when I pried the drawer open, some nasty powder was thrown in my face. Burned like hell. I ripped my contacts out and shoved them in my pocket. Figured I'd rinse them off later and got the hell out of Dodge. " She took the brown contacts out and dumped them into Castiel's hand.

Castiel looked at the melted, twisted films, dropped them on the table and then grabbed his sister's chin to angle her face for a closer inspection of her eyes. He couldn't discern any damage except slightly reddened rims. "It's a damned good thing you heal so fast."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I had to climb back up into the ducts and get out of the high-rise blind as a bat. It is not something I care to repeat."

Castiel grabbed the last pair of contacts from the from the bathroom closet and tossed the package at his sister. "Put them on. We can't have you glowing in the dark. It's a good thing I've still got a few more weeks before I have to change mine. I'll try to get my hands on some more in the next couple of days, just in case you have another _accident_."

"You mean steal. I hate that you do that, Cas."

"Some of us actually have to get our hands dirty to survive, Aria. We can't all be paragon's of virtue!"

She glared at her brother. "Really, Cas? I'm hardly that. I break into businesses and homes, spy on them and sell their secrets." I also hunt, dear brother…but that I cannot share with you.

"You're an information broker, Aria. It's not even in the same league as some of the shit I've had to do!"

"The shit you chose to do, Cas! No one forced you into the arms of the Tenth Street Reds…you did that on your own!" She raked both hands through her golden waves in aggravated frustration.

"No, Aria. I did it to save your ass! I've warned you time and again to keep a low profile, but nooo, you dole out money and food to the riff-raff and you heal them for christ's sake. You _heal_ them! You were making a name for yourself. The Reds wanted you. The fact that they think you're a child and that I was willing to join up in your stead are the only things keeping them off of you. But I think we both know that's not going to keep them at bay forever."

"I'm sorry, Cas. You should have told me. I would have - "

"You would have what, Aria?"

"I would have ghosted them!" she yelled, her eyes blazing. "Nobody should be able to back us into a corner like that. We are the strongest two biotics around. We could have taken them down! We can still take them down! There's no reason for you to be their bitch, Castiel. None."

He let out a loud, exasperated yell. "You understand nothing! Nothing is that simple, Aria. Nothing. Suppose we take down the Reds. We ghost every last one of those fuckers. Then what? The other gangs may all hate each other, but if someone is knocking off gangs, you can bet your sweet ass they will band together to take down the threat. That _threat _would be us. We might be able to take down one or two of the gangs, but even we can't take them all down. We have no place else to go. This is our home. The Reds are the best of the worst. Petty crimes. Sometimes it is better to work with the devil you know."

He was right. She knew he was right, but it didn't sooth her ire. "I'm tired of the game, Cas. I'm not sure how much more I can take!" She unsnapped her her shirt and tugged off her binding. Her breasts sprang free. "Look at what it is doing to me!"

Castiel swallowed his tongue. He had no clue that his sister had…that she was…damn, he had no clue that any fourteen year old could have boobs like hers. He flushed bright red and turned away.

"No, Castiel. I have to live like this, the least you can do acknowledge my pain. _Look_ at them!"

Castiel returned his eyes to her breasts and this time he looked at them, really looked at them. They were chaffed, raw and had weeping sores from the bindings. He couldn't even imagine the pain she must be in on a daily basis. "I'm sorry, Aria. I didn't know," he said quietly.

"How could you? I've been binding myself for over two years."

"You have money, why do you give it all away? You could have at least bought some medigel."

"I give it away because they need it more than I do. Sore breasts are nothing compared to what those people live through." She grimaced in pain as she put the binding back into place and snapped up her shirt.

"I'll pick up some medigel tomorrow. I expect you to use it. Do _not_ let me find out that you gave it away. We heal fast, Aria. For those wounds to be festering, the problem is far more severe than you realize."

"Don't steal for me brother; I can take care of myself." She hated that he risked his future like that. One of these days his luck would run out.

"No, Aria," he said somberly. "You can't, because you are too busy taking care of everyone else." He walked into his bedroom and closed his door.

Castaria slipped into her night suit. It was a black, sweat wicking, form fitting, organic material. It had built in knife sheaths at her thighs and pockets of various sizes on her thighs and arms. It had magstrips on her back for larger weapons and a matching magbelt that she slung low on her hips for her pistol and clips. It also had a voice disguiser. The two night suits, her guns and the bracelet OTs for her and her brother were some of the only purchases she'd made for herself over the years. Normally, she used the suit for night time breaking and entering to plant her surveillance equipment, but she also slipped into it for the hunt.

Tonight she was hunting. Viktor Linto was going down. Viktor was a prominent figure in the Reds. But Viktor had raped a four year girl and left her for dead buried in a pile of trash in an ally. She'd found the girl, as she found all things that needed finding. She was pulled to her. She had been able to heal her body, but her mind was broken. Perhaps, it would have been more merciful to help her to her end, but she just couldn't do it. Where there is life there is hope and she had to cling to that. She gently touched the child's head. "You will never remember what happened, sweetling." She gently removed all memory of Viktor and what he'd done from the little girl's mind, taking it in as her own. She hoped, in some way, this would begin the healing process for that broken, little girl. She had held the little girl tight in her arms and told her she was safe now, before dropping her off at the hospital. The little girl had not wanted to let her go and her heart ached that she couldn't stay, but some things were beyond her control. She had to stay out of the authority's scope, for her sake as well as her brother's. Being forced to hide their differences under the harsh scrutiny of an orphanage or even worse, the risk of being separated, made staying with the girl an impossibility. She unwrapped the little girl's arms from her neck, promised to check in on her soon, kissed the top of her head and disappeared into the bright glare of the mid-day sun. She had a date with a dirty Ambassador's apartment.

She and her brother had once lived in a penthouse like the Ambassador's. They'd known every luxury. The nice couple that had raised them taught them how to hide their differences, to blend in with those around them. They'd always known the couple was not their biological parents, but the Anderson's had always loved them as their own. It had been a shock to come home from school to find their ravaged apartment swarming with the authorities and their parents' sightless, bloody corpses sprawled on the floor, reaching out to each other in death as they had in life. At nine years old, she and Castiel slipped away into the cold, heartless streets with nothing but the clothes on their backs, leaving behind a life that no longer wanted them.

She shook her head to clear away the cobwebs of the past. She snapped a sniper to her back, a pistol to her hip, and slid her knives into their sheaths. She coiled her hair into a tight bun and pulled the mask down over her face. She flipped the light off in her room and looked into the mirror. The only thing that could be seen was the whites of her eyes and two golden, glowing rings. Her irises were a bit larger than the brown contact films, but it wasn't really noticeable in the daylight. She pulled down the thin eye flap and smiled. Nothing but the dark greeted her.

"I'll be back shortly!" she yelled to her brother and stepped out into the night. She kept tight rein on her biotics, it did no good to go dark if she glowed like a beacon. She slipped from shadow to shadow, avoiding the harsh holosign lights. A scream, cut off too soon and muffled curses from an alleyway caught her attention. She darted into the alley silently and crouched down behind a large trash bin. She peered around the edge and took in the scene unfolding around her. A well dressed man lay on the ground bleeding, a knife in his chest. A woman was shoved up against the wall being held by one man and about to be raped by the second. Not on her watch.

Castaria stepped out of the shadows; she held her hand out, grabbed the two men with her power and flung them against the far wall. With the well dressed man bleeding out, she didn't have time to play with the thugs, as she was wont to do. She grabbed her knives and threw them. They embedded deep into the little black hearts they were aimed at. The men slumped to the ground, with no more than a whisper. The intertwined Ws tattoo on their faces proclaimed them to be from the Wild Wolf gang. The Wolves stole into to every gang's territory, usually stealing children for the sex trade. Though, apparently, thievery and rape were a part of their modus operandi as well. The world was well rid of those two and she was glad that she had been the one to send them to their maker. She was justice. She was retribution. And she was death. Her marks could run…they could hide…but she would not be denied. She was the huntress of the night, known only as NightStar.

She darted past the woman, who was clearly still in shock, and dropped down next to the well dressed man. She stripped off her gloves and tore open his shirt. She saw the faint rise and fall of his chest. "You're going to be fine. Just relax." She put one hand next to the knife and jerked it out with her other. She placed her second hand on the other side of the wound, pushed out with her aura and merged it with his. She pictured the wound healing, the skin knitting together. She watched as an ugly dark mark flowed up her arm and disappeared from sight. She felt the burn and then an icy cold as it settled over her chest. She stumbled back with a gasp, her hand covering the gaping wound on her chest. She leaned back against the grimy wall of the alley, her breath coming in fast pants as she tried to work through the pain.

The woman, tears streaking down her beautiful face, was helping the shaken man to his feet. She pointed in Castaria's direction; they both approached her reverently, an odd mixture of relief and worry on their faces.

Castaria held her hand up weakly, fending them off. "I'll be fine in a moment. Are you okay?"

"We are now, honey. Thanks to you. You are the one we are worried about," the woman said kneeling down next to their black clad savior, who appeared to be no more than a child. "We should get you to a doctor."

Castaria shook her head. "That's not necessary. I'll be fine. Really. Please stay back."

The man removed the child's hand and unsnapped the front of his bodysuit. He saw the binding saturated with blood and tore it open. "You're a – "

"I'm fine," she said trying to pull closed the binding. But he refused to release her wrist. She forced all her remaining energy into holding back the siphon that would steal from the man to heal her. She was losing the battle fast. It was not something she really had control over. She began to glow softly.

The man stiffened as he felt a pleasurable hum course through him. He looked at his wife, feeling guilty of the sensations he was feeling for the injured woman. He turned to see what his wife was pointing at. They watched in wonder as her wound began to knit closed. He looked her in the eyes, helped her close the binding and snapped up her bodysuit. "I do not know why you are pretending to be a boy, but know that your secret is safe with us. What you have done for my wife and I will never be forgotten." He held out his hand. When she grasped it, he helped her to her feet.

She walked around the couple, slipped her gloves back on and bent over the two dead Wolves. She rifled through their pockets, taking what she needed, flipped on her OT and uploaded the contents of their OTs. She dropped a black lily in between them to prevent someone else from being accused of the crime and then returned to the couple. She handed over the credit chits and jewelry that she assumed to be theirs.

The woman slipped on her wedding rings, handed her husband his, hugged Castaria close and thanked her profusely. She held out two necklaces. "That one doesn't belong to me," she said pointing to the first. "This one is mine, but I want you to have it. I won't take no for an answer. If you refuse it, it will be left here in the alley. Every woman should have something beautiful to adorn herself with. I hope you will eventually get the chance to wear it. And when you do, I hope you will remember us. We can never thank you enough," she said pressing the necklaces into the black clad woman's hand.

Castaria nodded and pocketed the necklaces. She then bent over the two Wolves; yanked out her knives and wiped them clean on their coats before sheathing them. As she moved back towards the street, the man called out to her.

"Who do we thank for our lives?"

She turned her head to look at them. "NightStar," she said before disappearing into the night.

His OT chimed and he flipped open the screen. Viktor's scarred face greeted him.

"You're needed. Now." Viktor ground out and dropped the connection.

Castiel sighed, ran his hand through his hair and slipped on his jacket. He left a light on in case Castaria returned before he did and locked up as he left the apartment. Drug dealers and prostitutes propositioned him as he walked by them, but he paid them no mind. They were as much a part of the scenery as the homeless street rats, the flashing holosigns, and the trash that lined the downtown streets.

He jumped a low, dilapidated fence, walked through a holosign and continued around to the back of a two story building. The upper level was the Reds' main living quarters, the lower level held numerous bays. Chop shop, contraband, interrogation, and various other charming activities were each allotted a bay. He knocked a code on the door and a burly, bald, tatted guy ushered him in.

"Boss wants to see you in the interrogation bay."

"Thanks, Cleve." Of course. That was one of his duties, as one of the only biotics in the gang, interrogation tended to fall to him. He sidled around the large man, who refused to step out of his way, and continued through the hall to the interrogation bay. He slipped through the door quietly. A man was bound to the interrogation chair. He preferred the chair to the alternative. Seeing a man bound, drawn, naked, and spread eagle against the wall was not a favorite interrogation technique for him.

Viktor sauntered over to him, a scar ticked on his cheek. "Cas, I don't think you've had the opportunity to meet Marko yet. He's one of our techies. Word's come to my attention that he's an undercover narc. The Reds are movin' up in the world, Cas!" he said, giving Cas a solid thwack on the back. "I need you to dig the truth out him one way or another. I'll leave him in your very capable hands." Viktor spat at Marko's feet and strolled out the door whistling a tune Castiel was unfamiliar with.

Castiel pulled a chair over next to Marko, and sat down, straddling its back. He laid a conciliatory hand on the man's thigh. "We're going to become good friends, Marko. We're going to know each other well. Or, at least I will know you well. This, you see, is the easy part…the _fun_ part, if you will. I'm going to search your mind for all your little secrets. If all is well, why then you have nothing to worry about. If, say, I find out things aren't quite what you have led us to believe, well then the not so fun part begins. That usually involves lots of pain and even more screaming, and we don't want that. Well, at least I don't want that. It puts a crimp in an otherwise good day. So, between us, is there anything you want to tell me? No? Well, that's too bad. You'll feel a bit of a pinch, quite unavoidable. Ripping into someone's mind can be a bit unpleasant. I do apologize for the necessity."

"You are just a child, for god's sake. Why are you doing this?" The man's tormented eyes bored into his.

"That is, perhaps, not the smartest thing to point out when you are staring into the eyes of your judge, jury and, perhaps…executioner. But, I am in a good mood right now." He drew in close to Marko's ear. "I'm doing it to protect my brother. My brother is better at this, gentler, kinder, but he does not belong here."

"I think maybe you do not either," Marko whispered.

Castiel shrugged. "The choice is not always ours to make." He pulled back and said aloud, "So, to answer your question, I like making people squirm. I like finding out their darkest secrets and fears and using those against them. It's…entertaining." He placed his hand against Marko's temple. "Just relax, it will…_hurt_ more if you struggle or fight me."

Castiel began pushing into the man's mind. To give Marko credit, he remained relaxed, though Castiel knew the mind probe hurt like a son of a bitch. His sister could have done it precise, painlessly, perhaps even pleasurably, but he didn't have her finesse. He had to hack his way through.

"I see you have a wife, a daughter…very beautiful family, Marko," he said as their pictures flashed into his mind. Castiel hated this, but he had to play his part. His greatest fear was that he would become desensitized to what he was doing and would stop caring. Marko tensed for the briefest of moments and then relaxed again.

"You are afraid of the dark…interesting…and of drowning. Yes, I see. It is a pity what happened to your mother. And you are afraid of losing your family. Family…the bane of us all….our greatest weakness." Then he found what he was looking for, the truth. His eyes shot to Marko's. Marko was an undercover agent. He gave the slightest of nods to Marko. 'Don't ever let me come to regret this," he said quietly. "If you are discovered, my brother and I will pay. Then I will find you, are we clear?" Marko gave a slow blink.

"I see you also fear being caught…by the authorities…being unable to provide for your family. The Reds won't let that happen, Marko. We protect our own. You stay true to us; we will stay true to you. That's what puts the Reds above other gangs. You are a lucky man, Marko. Things could have gone so much worse…for you."

Castiel released the man's head and moved his chair back to the table. He removed Marko's restraints and helped him up. "I'll buy you a beer sometime, Marko…to make up for the mindfuck. After all, it wasn't personal." He slapped Marko on the back. "Best you get your ass home now. I'm sure the boss will have lots of work for you come morning. Be careful out there, the streets are dangerous at night."

Castiel rubbed the crick out of the back of his neck as he followed Marko out the door. He really hoped he didn't come to regret this. He trudged up the stairs and into Viktor's 'office'. A half-naked woman was sprawled on Viktor's lap; he fought to keep the repugnance from showing.

Viktor shoved the woman to the side and stood up. "So, it seems our little rumor mill was wrong. Good work, as always, Cas. Marko is good at his job; it would have been unfortunate to lose his services."

Castartia scaled the side of the building, avoiding the surveillance. It didn't take her long to find a point of entry. She pulled off the vent stack, jumped in feet first, and shimmied her way down the tight pipe. Once in the duct system, she double-checked the layout on her OT. She slipped quietly through the vent until she could hear Viktor's vulgar words and the giggle of a woman. She was practically right on top of them. She opened the vent slats wider. The angle would be a bit odd, but doable if she could catch him standing up. She was, unfortunately, too close for her sniper, so she pulled her pistol and attached the silencer.

She nearly groaned in frustration when the door opened and her brother walked in. Damn and blast. She'd have to be careful not to be seen. He knew her suit on sight. As soon as Viktor stood she simultaneously threw a stasis barrier at her brother, while his back was turned to her, and fired her pistol. A faint 'thck' sound was all that was heard.

The woman began screaming as gore splattered her. Viktor stumbled back from the force of the impact and looked down at the growing red stain that covered his mangled groin. He looked up in shock.

She knew she didn't have much time before her brother would break through the stasis hold. The moment Viktor looked up she placed a bullet between his eyes. She pulled a black lily from her pocket, dropped it next to the body, slid the slats closed, and silently slipped away.

She heard her brother shouting something and the sound of scurrying men as they dashed into the office. She shimmied back up the pipe, replaced the vent stack and lowered herself to the ground. She hoped the slight flare of biotics would go unnoticed. She disappeared into the night.

She slammed into the apartment. Sweet mother of god, could nothing go right? She flipped on her OT. "It's done. Viktor is dead. I've fulfilled the contract."

"Well done. But then, I expected nothing less from the NightStar. The money has been posted to your account. Please check out the newest contracts, there are a few that may interest you. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." He paused for a moment and then returned his gaze to her. "Out of professional courtesy, you should be aware that there is another assassin near your location. He just arrived this morning. He had accepted Viktor's contract as well. I will let him know it has been covered. He's accepted another contract on a…let me see...Castiel Shepard, who apparently pissed off some big-wig gangbanger."

Ice shot through her veins. "Who put out the contract?"

"You know I can't divulge that information, NightStar."

"But, I know you will. Just as you know that no one escapes my justice, Cole."

Cole sighed and rubbed his face. "The Hell Hounds' leader, Skinner…but you didn't hear it from me."

"Hear what? Who's the assassin?"

'The Razor."

"Is there a contract out on either of those men?"

"There's a contract on everyone, NightStar…even you."

"I'll accept them both."

"And will you accept your contract as well?"

"I'll get back to you on that one."

He laughed again. "You are probably the only one capable of fulfilling that particular contract."

"I am. Get the word out – Shepard is under my protection. And before you ask…Let's just say I owe the guy a favor."

"Ok, I'll get the word out. And I've got you down for the…wait. I just received a new ping. It appears another assassin will be in your neck of the woods in the next couple of days."

"Who?"

"I don't know. He's an unknown, a drell, goes by the name Thane Krios. I had to pay heavily just to find out his name. He's not accepted a contract; the hanar must have sent him to fulfill one of theirs. So, heads up…looks like you are going to have your hands full."

"Things appear to be getting a lot more…intriguing. Thanks for the tip, Cole." She flipped off her OT and closed her bedroom door behind her. She put up her guns, tossed the crap she pulled off the Wolves into her top dresser drawer and laid the necklaces on top of the dresser. When her suit was put up, she removed her binding and wrapped a towel around her.

The hot sprays of water felt like tiny massages against her weary skin. Dried blood and sweat washed away down the drain. She smothered herself in pumpkin pie cleansegel, and for just a moment she was in heaven, lost in memories of a home long dead and gone. She rinsed off, stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel tightly. She ran her binding under cold water until it was clean; she hung it up to dry, returned to her room and slipped into a long tee-shirt and panties.

She plopped down in a living room chair, dangled her legs over the arm and relaxed back against the other arm. She flipped on her OT and ran searches on her two marks and the unknown assassin. She'd heard plenty on The Razor. He killed anyone for money, and the long list of deaths linked to him proved just that. But, he was illusive and no one had been able to capture him, at least no one lived through the attempt. Even his species was unknown. His days, however, were numbered now. This megatropolis was her turf and she did not allow anyone to hunt her turf. Skinner had a rap sheet a mile long, but it really didn't matter what crimes he was guilty of. He was gunning for her brother…that sealed his fate. On Krios there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like he didn't exist. No trail of any kind to follow. That was intriguing.

She closed down her search and slipped through a back-door hack into the archives. Her parents had instilled in her the need to learn and the archives were filled with vast amounts of knowledge, if you could get past the security to truth beneath, which she could.

She may not have officially gone to school in years, but she had taken extranet classes and earned schooling degrees. She'd already earned her combat engineering degree –illegally hacked into the university's records to sign up, but the grades and degree were earned and real. What she had learned had helped her in her chosen, albeit illegal, profession. Right now she was working on a degree in biogenetic engineering, sponsored by an unknown group called Cerberus. These classes were for more personal reasons. She and her brother were different and she was trying to figure out the why of it. Unfortunately, she hadn't learned what she hoped she would learn and she wasn't sure she was going to be willing to finish this degree. The simulated lab experiments had been exciting at first, but they were getting darker in nature and the implications behind some of it were beyond terrifying.

Castiel forced his power out and the stasis field expanded, thinned, and tore open. He stepped out of it and took in the scene around him. Viktor lay dead in a pool of blood, with what appeared to be two bullet holes, one between the eyes and the other at his groin. Castiel could not help but squeeze his thighs together in commiseration. He hated Viktor, but damn… Lisa was screaming and crying, a black lily lay beside the corpse. He could feel the faded echo of another's biotic field, but he knew the biotic was long gone. He opened the door, stuck his head out and yelled, "Reds!" Then he turned to the screaming woman. "Did you see anything, Lisa?" When he saw the shake of her head, he sighed. "Then shut the fuck up and go get cleaned up."

Members of the gang began pouring through the door. They stood and just stared at their dead boss as though expecting him to be resurrected. He doubted even his sister could bring that corpse back to life. "Marko! Glad you haven't left yet. Check out the security feeds inside and out. Jimmy take your scrawny ass outside and look for anything out of the ordinary. Cleve, Tommy, Sammy and Grub! Do an interior sweep. Split up, two upstairs two down here, work from the far end of the building inwards. If NightStar is still here we need to catch him in a pincer. Do NOT try to apprehend him; just corner him, but stay well out of reach. He's dangerous and he's a biotic. I will handle the take down."

"Who died and left you in charge?" Cleve asked belligerently.

Castiel's powers flared, his blue biotic glow sparkled with gold. "Viktor did, you ass. And until one of the senior members arrives, you're stuck with me. Do you want to make something of it or will you get your ass in gear and try to find that fucking intruder?"

When he was alone again he squatted down near Viktor's corpse, uploaded the data from his OT and put his hand against his face in an attempt to catch his last memories. A few pictures trickled into his mind; he stumbled back and fell on his ass. Dear god that man deserved worse than he got. Seeing what he did to that little girl…he felt dirty so deep inside that he feared it would never leave him. He put his hands down to push himself up, under one lay the black lily. He stood up lily in hand. He hoped NightStar was long gone. He did the world a favor ridding it of that filth. He had hoped Viktor had gotten a glimpse of his shooter, it would have been nice to put a face to the NightStar, but for now he would remain a phantom in the night, righting the wrongs that slipped through the cracks of justice. A small smile spread over his chiseled lips. That was how it should be. The world needed more people like that.

When the gang met up, it was as he suspected...there were no signs that an intruder had ever been there. "Burn the body and call in the elders. They can fight over who steps up to take charge without me here. I'm bugging out and heading home, there's nothing more I can do here tonight."

"How do we know you didn't off the boss?" Cleve said stepping out from the others.

Castiel's powers flared. "Cleve, I'm tired of your shit, but most of all I'm just tired. If you'd bothered to look, you'd have noticed I don't have a gun. Lisa can tell you that much. So, get the fuck out of my way before I move your ass for you!"

"You can step in and take over," Marko said quietly.

Castiel cast his eyes around the room, most of the heads bobbed in agreement. "When I've a mind to, I will. For now I'm content to see how the pieces fall. But I appreciate the vote of confidence." He nodded and headed for the door. As he neared Cleve, the big man took a step back. About damned time. He couldn't help but hope some of the elders would off each other before a new king sat on the Red throne.

Aria was sprawled out on a chair reading god knows what when he stepped through the door.

"What did they call you in this time for?"

"Interrogation." When he saw Aria roll her eyes, he shook his head. "I wasn't like that, Aria. Viktor made me interrogate Marko. The man was a real champ; he didn't give me a bit of trouble. Come to find out he's an undercover agent. We came to a silent understanding, so I kept his secret. I think he's probably going to become the closest thing to a friend that I will have in that pisshole."

"That was a big gamble, Cas. I hope he's never blown."

"You would have preferred it if I'd tortured and killed him?" he asked stunned.

"Of course not! But Viktor's not known for his ability to forgive…I hope it doesn't bite you in the ass."

"You and me both, but Viktor won't be a problem anymore. We had an infiltrator at the base tonight," he said tossing the black lily into her lap. "It seems he'd earned NightStar's notice. That is one mistake he won't be able to repeat."

"Viktor's dead?"

"As dead can be. A shot to the groin and a shot between his eyes. I had to admit I was puzzled by the groin shot, until I read his last memories," he said with a shudder. "I think Lisa and I foiled NightStar's plans, though. He tends to like to play with his victims. I wish he'd had the chance to play with Viktor."

"I didn't expect that from you. I figured you'd be appalled by an assassin."

"Assassin is kind of harsh, Aria. He is not just some assassin killing for money. It's well documented who NightStar takes out and he's never taken out an innocent. He takes out the trash and I'm okay with that. I think justice is a better term than assassin."

She wondered if he would say the same thing if he knew she was NightStar. Easy to romanticize a nonentity, much harder if it's someone you care about. She never doubted his love and she knew he'd try to stop her.

"Oh, speaking of assassins, apparently I'm not the only one making a name for themselves, Cas. There's a contract out on your life. The Razor is coming after you and he's already here, so make damn sure you are on guard at all times."

He knew he shouldn't be surprised at the things she knew, but she had a knack of surprising him over and over again. "Thanks for the heads-up. This could prove to be…interesting."

"Don't take him too lightly, brother. He's as good as what he does as NightStar is." She didn't want him to take foolish chances. He may heal fast, but he's not invincible.

"Doubtful, but I promise you I won't underestimate him. Maybe if we're lucky NightStar will find him and take care of the problem for us."

"Maybe he will, Cas. Maybe he will." Damn straight I will. Her brother sat down in front of her chair and rested his head on her belly. She ran her fingers through his thick golden hair. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, Cas. I probably don't tell you enough, but I love you."

He snuggled his face into her belly. "I never once doubted that, Aria. But it is nice to hear. I love you to, sis. Do you happen to know who put the contract out?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. Skinner from the Hell Hounds. Do you know how you managed to piss him off?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I apparently interrogated his nephew. He had a brain aneurism and died during the middle of a waking nightmare. To be fair, he was a walking time-bomb that could have gone off at any time…it just so happened to be during my - er, ministrations. I take it his uncle Skinner didn't see things in quite the same light."

"You think?" she said, giving him a light noogie before she resumed massaging his head. He pulled up her shirt, gave her belly a raspberry, and darted out of reach before she could grab him.

"Time to hit the sack. I'm sure tomorrow will be loads of fun with all the big-wigs vying for the kingpin slot."

"Goodnight, little brother." She smiled at the sour look he shot her.

"We don't know who was born first, Aria."

"I was. You see, I was the fat first twin, you were the scrawny, puny second twin."

"Scrawny? Puny?" he asked, flexing his muscle. Then he shrugged. "You might be right. You are rather fat." His dimples flashed before he darted into his bedroom.

"Fat? Why you…" She charged after him in a blur, her face nearly colliding with the door when it slammed shut. She began to hack into his lock.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…I'm…naked!"

Well, that took the air right out of her sails. Not that she hadn't seen her brother's rather splendid form naked before…kind of hard not to in such a tiny apartment with a shared bathroom and his lack of modesty, but it was not a sight she cared to see intentionally…and knowing him, he probably was butt naked just to teach her a lesson. "Fine, you win this round, _little_ brother." His chuckled followed her to her room.

Come morning she made them breakfast, cleaned up, exercised, showered, and then cooked up a huge pot of oatmeal mixed with nutri-paste to feed her urchins. The meals she fed them weren't fancy, but they did fill their bellies. Occasionally, she'd feed them lunch, consisting of whatever fruits she could get her hands on, but primarily breakfast and dinner. Dinner was usually some variation of beans and rice.

During mealtimes she would tell stories to any urchins that cared to listen. Stories that emphasized strength, courage, compassion and love. Nothing in life would come easy for her urchins, but nothing worth having ever did. They would have to struggle and fight for a better life, because if they gave into it they would truly be lost. She taught those that were willing to read, write and do simple math. She hoped they would use what she taught them to forge a better future for themselves.

It broke her heart when familiar faces no longer showed up. She knew all too well what that meant for them. Death had either found them or they were enslaved. She would save those she could, she'd shut down more than one slaver ring, but others…too many others, she had never found.

She scrubbed out the now empty pot, slung her magbelt around her waist, snapped her pistol to her back, slipped a cap over her hair and pulled on a lose jacket to hide her gun. No need to advertise she was armed, especially going into enemy territory. She put a couple of black lilies into her pockets as well surveillance equipment, because she just never knew how things would turn out. It was time to check in on the Hell Hounds. She needed to scout out their base. And if lucky she would find Skinner. Of course, if she caught him alone or mostly alone, all bets were off and he was going down.

She slung her leg over her glider. It was old and beaten up, nothing even a thief would give a second glance at, but she'd tweaked the hell out of it and made it into something…more. She moved silently through the Wolves' territory, raising a hand to the people she knew. Many from neighboring territories found their way to her for their meals. When she crossed into Hell Hound territory she shivered. There was a marked difference here. It was seedier, filthier, like nobody cared, not even the innocent denizens. She saw no familiar faces here. They were probably too frightened to leave.

She pulled over when she saw a family rooting through a trash bin. Their wide eyes looked at her and they cowered back. "I'm not here to hurt you. Here.." She threw some coins at their feet. "Divide that amongst you, if one of you is robbed, you will not lose everything."

"Who are you?" One little girl asked as her grubby hand reached down for one of the coins. Her parents grabbed her and pulled her back.

She knew they would not take the money while she was watching, they were too frightened. "Shepard," she said with a smile and resumed her trek into hell. She knew she could not help everyone. She was only one woman and the need was too great, the injustice too foul. But she did what she could when she could. It would never be enough.

She helped a few other families that had dared to venture out and one little boy on the side of the road with a broken, infected leg. Her leg still throbbed from the healing, but she knew he never would have survived another night like that. She wasn't even sure how he'd survived as long as he had. She hoped he had a family to return to…and hoped they weren't the ones who'd left him like that.

That little boy was the only one that had worked up the courage to talk to her. He'd been able to give her directions to the Hounds' base. That alone had saved her a lot of scout time. The base was a five story building. She drove around it in a wide arc, so as not to draw attention to herself. She scanned it with her OT and took pictures of it at every angle. There was no way she could get inside and scout it by day. She'd give anything to wear a camouflage cloak, but her biotics interfered with it too much. At least she had gotten the information that she had come for.

On her way out of the territory two men on gliders approached her. She knew she could probably outrun them, she had extensively modified her glider, but she was curious about what they intended. She pulled to stop and waited for them. They circled around her twice before stopping in front of her.

"He's mighty purty, isn't he Slag?"

"That he is, Mac," Slag said with a snort. He spat a gob of dark gunk near her glider.

Her gaze went first to Mac. He was scrawny, covered in tats with a mohawk. Then she eyeballed Slag. He had a fat roll that fell over the top of his pants, he had long, greasy hair and scars all over his face, one nearly puckered his right eye closed. "To what do I owe the pleasure, gentleman?" she asked, her voice as low as she could make it.

"He sounds sexy too, Slag," Mac said leering at her. "And don't he talk all spiffy."

"I think we'd knowd you if you was from 'round here. You lookin' to join the Hounds, purty boy?" Slag spat out another glob of brown goo.

"And what would I need to do to join the Hounds?"

The pair started laughing. "Only two things, purty boy. Kill some scrap we tell you to and then each of us would have a go at your purty little ass."

"I see. So both your asses have been well plowed," she said arching a brow. She expected them to explode with indignation, but they just laughed.

"Not since initiation, sweat meat. So, hows about it?" Mac asked leaning towards her.

"I appreciate the thought, gentleman. But I'm not interested. I'm only passing through."

"Well, sorry t' hear that, purty boy. But we wasn't givin' you a choice. Boss likes 'em purty, eh, Mac?"

"Sorry to disappoint and run, fellas. But I'm giving you only one chance to step aside." They were so close she could smell the stench of their unwashed bodies.

"Boy likes t' use his mouth, Slag. What say we put that purty mouth to good use?"

Her arm shot forward, a blast of energy toppled their gliders and sent the men flying several feet. She saluted them with a single finger, boosted her glider into overdrive and shot past them before they could even stop rolling.

She zipped around buildings and dilapidated houses and didn't slow down until she entered into the Wolves territory. She was more than sure she should have killed them. But, she made it a practice not to kill anyone without knowing their crimes. There was a line between justice and murder and she did not care to cross it, for then she would become what she hunted.

She shut off her glider, dismounted, and set the glider's security system. No one may want the damn thing, but no need to take chances.

Cas looked up at her from the threadbare sofa when she walked in. "You didn't go in today?"

"No, thought it best to let the dust settle on the throne before heading in. If I go in now, someone is likely going to try to talk me into ruling the roost…I would rather stay out of the limelight for now. But, we are stocked up on medigel and contacts now."

"I'm going to feed the masses, then I'll make us something to eat."

"I already started your beans." He barely spared her a glance as he continued milling over whatever his OT was displaying.

"You did? That was thoughtful of you." She dashed over to the stove, uncertain how bad the damage would be. Apparently she'd gotten home just in time. They were still a little too firm, but that was perfect. She drained out some of the water and then added the rice and a few spices to add some taste to it. She put the lid on to finish cooking it.

She looked over what they had and pulled out the Varren roast to thaw. She would dice it into the next few dinners she fed to her urchins. She was never going to eat the damned thing. Dogs were pets not food. "Chicken alfredo bake sound good to you?"

"With the extra cheese on top?"

"Yes, with the extra cheese on top." She prepared the meal and tossed it in the oven. "If the buzzer goes off before I get back, take it out and add the cheese. Don't go hog-wild on the cheese, Cas." She knew he was making faces at her. He always did if she tried to limit him when it came to cheese…or steak.

She secured the lid on the bean pot and placed it in the underseat storage of her glider. She pulled up outside the rec center. People were already there waiting for her, bowls in hand. She ladled out the beans and rice and then sat down in the midst of them. This evening Jinny and Bobbie plopped down on her lap, adults and children alike settled down around her. She told them the story about the Prince and Pauper and the lessons they'd learned about each other's lives. She spent a few minutes chatting, worked with them on their writing, doled out hugs and kisses and then returned home.

She could smell dinner was done the moment she walked in the door. And by the huge grin on her brother's face, she knew right away that he'd gone cheese crazy. She scrubbed out the bean pot, dished up a bowl of cheese and curled up next to her brother on the sofa. The first bite all but stuck to the roof of her mouth. She bumped his shoulder and laughed. "You're incorrigible, Cas."

The man wore a long coat, the cowl pulled over his head. The shadows from the cowl hid his face from view. Not even his eyes could be seen. He had arrived sooner than he had expected. He hoped he would not have to go far to find his mark. This was his first time on Earth and he did not want to stay long. He had researched the area prior to landing. He knew there was one assassin that patrolled this sector regularly. NightStar. He also knew NightStar had a contract on his head. The assassin had documented his kills well, leaving a black lily next to each body. It seemed he only hunted predators, which put him in a minority among assassins. He wondered how the confrontation would end if he chanced upon the other assassin. He stepped off the shuttle and disappeared into the night.

After they washed the dishes, she bid her brother goodnight. She slipped into her nightsuit, snapped her rifle to her back and her pistol on her hip. She rolled the mask down over her face, put some flowers in her pocket and slipped out her bedroom window. There was a slight glow of biotics as she lowered herself to the ground and she vanished into the shadows.

An odd feeling, more like a strange pull, wanted to take her in a direction she didn't need to go. She shook it off. Her first instinct was to hop on her glider and head straight to Skinner's base. But she had to secure her territory first. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one. She scaled the closest building and began to canvas her territory, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Only an occasional flare of biotics gave hint of her passage.

The man came to a stop and pressed his back up against the side of a building. He didn't know where his mark was only that he would eventually make his way to the Tenth Street Reds' base. The base was in his sight, but something was pulling him away from it. He lived by his instincts, they kept him honed…alive. So he opened himself up to the feeling and let it guide his feet. Before long he heard a whimper followed by cruel laughter. He unsnapped his sniper and followed the sounds. A movement on a nearby roof caught his attention. He focused on the roof. Nothing. He brought his scope to his eye. Nothing. Then the barest shifting of shadows. Was it his mark? Perhaps NightStar? Or just someone up to no good? Whatever that shadow was – it was why he was here instead of casing the base. He rounded the side of the building, peered down the alley and saw a small boy being beaten by a large group of men. Then a blur and a flash of blue and gold. The shadow had cast itself from the building and landed in front of the boy. Another flash of biotics and the men were thrown back; one smashed against the building with a wet thud and fell to the ground. The figure in black threw its hand back, surrounding the child in a gold washed blue bubble, its masked face never leaving sight of the men.

The pull to the figure in black was undeniable. His body reacted in a way it never had before. He was growing hard and heavy. It was a distraction he could ill afford right now. Two lives, besides his own hung in the balance. The men were advancing on the woman. He knew the figure in black was a woman. The way she moved, her scent on the breeze, how his body responded to her presence.

"I will give you one chance to walk away. I suggest you take it, because this won't end well…for you."

Her husky voice sent shivers down his spine and his shaft jerked in response. He noticed she held one hand towards the men and one hand towards him. She knew he was here then. Odd. Most never saw him coming.

"Looks like we got us another boy to play with. I prefer them younger, but he'll do in a pinch. Leto, Tanner try to grab his arms so he can't zap us again."

He raised his scope to his eye, her powers flared and she threw up a shield. He pulled the trigger.

She barely glanced when the man's head, to the right of her, exploded. Apparently, the new comer wasn't after her or he was a lousy shot, the bullet hadn't touched her shield at all. She drew the shield back into herself and focused on the men, who were now alerted to the presence of another.

He stepped into the alleyway. "I suggest you do as the lady says and walk away."

One of the men scoffed. "What lady? Him? Mister, I'd say you were blind as a bat, but you shot Billy's head clean off. Take him down, boys."

The men pulled their guns on the stranger, clearly seeing him as the greater threat. She waved her arm, picked up three of them and threw them against the wall. Keeping the child shielded behind her, she started flicking her arms as fast as she could, ripping the guns from their hands, catching them and tossing them in the trash bin as fast as she could. One bullet whizzed towards her face. She held up her hand and it came to a stop, before dropping harmlessly to the ground.

The stranger's gun was blazing, taking out one thug after the other. His reload time was incredibly fast even by her standards. He dodged bullets like he was made of water, flowing away before they could even reach him. He sent one man flying with a burst of biotics and slammed home another clip.

She drew her arm up, dangling one man high above the ground, before jerking her arm downwards. The man smashed into the ground, with a grisly crunch. When the last man took off running she nodded. He would certainly have stories to tell. A bullet to the back of his head ended his mad dash to freedom and silenced his stories forever.

The man snapped his gun to his back and approached the woman and child. The closer he got, the stronger his need for the woman became. It was disconcerting. He had felt the woman's power, even when he was at the far end of the alley. Her blue and gold biotic glow was like nothing he'd ever seen before. That her biotic waves were precise and narrow enough to rip the gun from someone's hands was unheard of. He had great respect for her abilities, but why was he so drawn to her? He couldn't understand it.

She drew the barrier bubble back into herself and knelt down at the child's side. She removed her gloves and ran her hands gently over him, sending soothing, comforting energy into him. He was bruised and bloody. He had a broken arm and she suspected broken ribs. She placed one hand over his arm, the other over his ribs and merged their auras. Dark spots began to move up her arms. When his aura shined clear and bright, she dropped the connection and stumbled away from the boy. She did not want to siphon energy from him. She tripped over a body and fell hard against the wall. Crap on toast, she hurt. His broken ribs had punctured one of his lungs. "Take care of the boy," she said weakly as the man approached her.

The man straightened, put his hands behind his back and stood at military rest. He looked over at the boy who was getting to his feet. "Do you live around here?" When the boy pointed to the building he'd been laying against, the man nodded. "Then get inside quickly."

"Th-thank you," the boy said shyly to his downed savior, before darting away.

When he saw the boy scramble through a side door he returned his attention to the woman in black.

"Stay away."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I wish to help you. You healed him, did you not?" He approached her carefully. Injured or not, he knew what she was capable of.

"Yes, but I will be fine. I heal fast. I just need some time." Her breath was coming in rattling gasps.

"I don't need to see your face to know that you are not fine, I have medigel," he said, squatting down next to her. Why did it feel like he knew her?

"No, you don't understand, you must stay away." Her heartbeat sped up at his nearness. She'd already been turned on by his prowess, by his deep rumbling voice that filled her full of unwanted sensations. Now that he was so close, the pull...the need for him was so overwhelming it nearly eclipsed the pain.

"I won't hurt you." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. Her pheromones were wreaking havoc on his senses. He took a deep breath to calm himself and fell forward onto his knees. Gods. He could smell her desire. She wanted him. He didn't know who she was and he didn't care. She had awoken him and he had no intention of letting her get away.

"No, but I will hurt you. My body will siphon from you, taking what it needs to heal. Please go. I'll be fine." Her hand fluttered weakly at her side.

He unsnapped her suit just low enough to place a patch of medigel on her skin. When it absorbed into her, he snapped it back up. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She struggled briefly and then relaxed against him. Her back was flush to his chest. His hands sought out hers and he laced their fingers together. Her body began to glow, a stunning mixture of blue and gold. He felt a pull, weak at first, but it became stronger as her glow intensified. Pleasure stole over him and he felt himself grow heavier with need.

She felt the hardness at her back and moved against it. His groan and the tightening of his fingers on hers made her smile despite the pain. Why had he walked into her life tonight of all nights? Too much was at stake.

When her glow subsided she stayed in his arms, not wanting to leave them. She felt safe, protected and it scared her shitless. She sighed and rose, offered him her hand and helped him to his feet.

He felt weak and drained. His legs were shaky. He looked down into her black masked face, wishing he could see something. Anything. Her hands rose to his cowl and pulled it back. Her fingers traced his browridges, his cheek crests and then caressed his cheeks. His arms stole around her waist and pulled her against him. It wasn't like him to take liberties, but his control had failed him. And in all fairness, she had touched him first.

She had to see him, this man who had helped her, fought at her side, gave of himself to heal her. When she pulled back his cowl to reveal his face she was shocked. He was a drell and she knew just who he was…the assassin. But he was nothing like what she thought he would be. Oh, there was no denying he was good at his job, but he was also compassionate and giving. She ran her fingers gently over his face, his skin alien, but nice to the touch. His red cheeks, so soft. His large, dark eyes, like liquid pools she could fall into. He was so beautiful it melted her heart.

She could feel her body ripening, growing wet with hunger. It was like her body knew his, knew the pleasure he would give her and craved it. He was emitting a vibration, similar to a melody, which coursed through her causing her core to clench painfully.

"Sweet gods," he groaned. Her heady pheromones and the smell of her desire nearly took him back to his knees. He slid his hands over her ass and brought her up tight against his straining shaft. He ground himself against her soft belly, gasping at the friction and the fire that shot through his veins. He would make love to her right here, surrounded by corpses, if she would let him. He was lost to her pheromones, lost to the scent of her desire, and lost to the need that consumed him, blotting all else out. When she rolled up the bottom of her mask exposing her mouth, his heart slammed painfully in his chest. Her lips feathered across his hesitantly. Her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer. Her mouth melded to his, her wet tongue slid across his upper lip. When he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss she backed away and rolled down her mask.

"Not here." She cupped his soft cheek and ran her thumb across his lips. His tongue darted out to taste her and she nearly gave in to the need to devour him. His hand captured hers, brought her palm to his mouth and placed a tender kiss upon it.

"NightStar," he whispered.

She bowed her head in acknowledgement and pulled out of his embrace. "See you around, Thane." She saluted him, amped her power, spun around, scattered her flowers, picked up her gloves and disappeared into the night.

He saw her salute, a flash of blue and gold and she was gone as though she had never been there. But she hadn't left empty-handed, for she had taken his heart with her. Her loss was more devastating than he could have imagined. He shivered as he felt a cold emptiness leach into his soul. Corpses and black lilies littered the alley, the only testament to what they had shared. One of her flowers lay at his feet. He picked it up and smelled its sweet fragrance, before putting it in his pocket. He relaxed and opened his awareness. A faint pull tugged at him and he smiled. He would find her. He settled the cowl back over his head and slipped into the shadows, following the pull to his NightStar.

She mounted her drifter, lights off; she sped out into the cloying darkness, which was only broken by occasional holosigns as she passed them. Everything in her screamed for her to return to the man she'd left behind, but she fought to ignore it, couldn't give in to it. Her brother's life was on the line. Desire for some passing assassin played no part in her future.

The Wolves were eerily quiet tonight and that set her already raw nerves on edge. A distant light from a fire caught her attention. As she moved closer she could hear the raucous laughter of several men. She pulled to a stop, slipped off her glider and moved to a better vantage point.

"I'm tellin' you we should push on, Boyd, we're almost home."

"And I'm tellin' you some of these kids won't make it without a rest. The boss'l be pissed if they die. He gets no money from corpses." Another voice reasoned.

"You're a pussy, Reed."

"And you're a dead man to stupid to know it."

She glanced over the scene in front of her. Eight men were sitting around the fire drinking, two were over near a group of children, some as young as four or five, others closer to her age, all dirty, ragged and tied together. The older ones were doing their best to comfort the younger ones. But little comfort could be had, they all knew what the future held in store for them, it was written all over their faces and the beaten droop of their shoulders. They had given up.

She stepped into the glow of the fire. "Having a party, boys? You didn't invite me. I'm hurt." All but one pulled their guns on her. Her hands flew in a blur, yanking the guns from their hands and tossing them behind her in the shadows. "Tsk..tsk..that's not a very pleasant welcome. I'll give you one chance to walk away from this." When they moved aggressively towards her, she shook her head. Idiots never learn. "Do you know who I am?"

The one who had not pulled his gun spoke up. "NightStar," he said simply. She bowed her head to him in acknowledgement.

"I don't much care who you are seein's there are ten of us and one of you. You are nothin' but another piece of meat we can add to our…collection."

"I'd make that nine to two," Reed said as he pulled his dual pistols and fired at the two closest Wolves that had been guarding the children. "Correction, seven to two." He backed up protectively in front of kids.

Well that she hadn't expected. She threw out a barrier shield to cover the children and their protector and then flung a singularity at the remaining men. They were yanked into its vortex, spinning helplessly in its grip, silent screams ripped from their mouths. The fire crackled and belched sparks, its flames being pulled in the direction of the sphere of power. She drew her pistol, and opened her senses, seeking the pattern of the men's movement. She pulled the trigger. The other man joined her until nothing but corpses danced within the mass effect field.

She held up her hands, drawing the energy of the singularity and the barrier bubble back into herself. She turned her attention to the sole survivor, who quickly snapped his guns to his hips and held up his hands. Unlike the other thugs, he was clean, despite the obvious wear of days on the trail.

"I'm assuming these were no friends of yours?"

"Not hardly. I was undercover. I infiltrated the gang some six months back. I've done what I can to ease those I could, but I couldn't allow my cover to be blown. We needed more evidence before we could move in and take the ring down."

"And I foiled your sting. My apologies, that wasn't my intension. But I couldn't allow these children to be sold into slavery." She eyed him intently. "Are we going to have a problem?"

He chuckled. "Not a one. It is not you I am after. Most of us don't want your head. You do a lot of good. You take out those that are slippery enough to slide through the cracks. Of course, we could never publically admit such a thing, but you are an unofficial hero to many of us. Doing what we wished we could do." He held out his hand to her. "The name's Reed Walker, it's a pleasure to finally meet you NightStar."

Will wonders never cease. She shook his hand and then folded her arms over her chest. "What will you do now with your sting and cover blown?"

"My cover is not technically blown. There is no one left alive to tell of my actions. My men have surrounded the base; they are waiting for the children to be delivered before going in. The Wolves have already received payment for them and the buyer is due in the morning." He turned to the eldest of the children. "Are you willing to continue on to the base and help us bring this slave ring down?"

The children talked quietly amongst themselves and then one spoke up. "We are. No child should have to suffer this."

He nodded. "Your cooperation is welcomed. We will see that your families are compensated." He returned his gaze to Night Star. "Is this acceptable to you?"

Not even remotely. The thought of using these children was repugnant, but outside of her dropping in on the base and killing every last Wolves member and the buyer, she couldn't come up with better plan. "I do not like it, but I do not see an alternative." The fact that this was clearly something the children felt they needed to do eased her somewhat. "Won't they find it suspicious that you survived?"

"I've already considered that. I need you to shoot me. Somewhere nonlethal is preferred," he said with a grin.

She frowned. "I've never shot an innocent man and it doesn't sit well with me. I don't want that on my conscience."

"I can respect that, but I need your help. If I try to shoot myself, I wouldn't have the correct angle of sight and I could end up with a mortal wound. I'd rather not commit accidental suicide." He flashed her a lopsided grin. "I don't mean to come off as trying to manipulate you, but this will save a lot of children. I _need_ to follow through with this sting."

She could see the sincerity in his eyes. God damn it. "Fine," she said retrieving a gun from the pile she'd taken from the Wolves. "But you were hit by friendly fire, not me. I do not want shooting an innocent on my record. And for the record, this whole incident has been recorded. I will use it to clear my name, should you betray my trust."

"Understood. Now will you shoot me already?"

She instructed the older children to turn the younger ones away. They did not need to see this. "Turn to the side a bit. There. Perfect. You know, that is the -" she pulled the trigger, "first time anyone has ever begged me to shoot them. I wish the criminals would be as obliging."

His body jerked with the impact. He swayed, but managed to remain on his feet. The shot was a through and through. It had pierced his side at an angle, a lot of blood, but little damage. He hissed in pain and covered the wound with his hand. "Impressive shot. You know your shit. That was damn near surgically placed." He tore off his shirt and tied it tightly around his around his middle.

She whistled. "That is an amazing tat." The show of muscle was rather splendid as well. His chest and what she could see of his belly had a lifelike phoenix rising from the ashes. He turned around and moved his long black hair out of the way; his back had the same tattoo, only it was the back of the bird, as though the bird itself was inside of him. "Damn me…"

He chuckled and turned back to face her. "The Phoenix is my totem, my guardian spirit. My people believe a totem animal is one that is with you for life, protecting and guiding you in both the physical and spiritual worlds. I would not be surprised to learn that it is your totem as well."

"Your beliefs are as beautiful as that tattoo. It looks so real, I expect it to fly off your chest at any moment. The feathers look like they would be soft to the touch. I've never seen work like that before."

"The work was done at Rafe's on Mindoir. He's expensive, but worth every penny." He hesitated a brief moment. "You are – umm, it is okay if you wish to touch the feathers, I find myself doing it more often than I like. As embarrassing as that fact is, it can be soothing too."

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she had to. Curiosity was eating at her. She stripped off her glove and approached the man. He fingers slid down his smooth chest, hard muscle flexed beneath her touch. She heard his groan and flushed, withdrawing her hand and stepping back. "I'm sorry; I probably should not have done that. The brain is an odd thing. I knew it was a tattoo, yet I still expected to feel the soft down of the feathers."

"I've had it for years and I expect the same thing." He rubbed his chin and then looked at her intently. "Do not be sorry, I cannot help the way my body responds to you. I may not be able to see your face, but my heart sees a beautiful woman…one I would like the chance to know better." He locked his hands behind his back to keep them from reaching out to her. He did not have the right to touch her yet.

She looked into his dark eyes and knew, without a doubt, that she could be happy with him. He was a good man, with an amazing body and a beautiful heart. And, yes, she was honestly attracted to him, but he didn't make her burn the way the assassin did. "You are the law…I am an outlaw."

"No…," he chuckled. "I am the law and you are justice. Our roles are not so different. Yours is just more direct…and more effective."

Krios' life was not here on Earth. He was here to fulfill a contract and then he would disappear as silently as he had arrived. There was no future for them. She dropped flowers over her kills and faced Reed. "There is someone I must protect, something I need to do. But when it is over…and if you still wish it…perhaps we will see if the wind blows in our favor."

She knelt down beside the children. "I will tell you a secret," she whispered. "If you are ever in need, seek out the Shepard. You will welcomed into the flock." She held her finger to her lips. Then she melted into the night.

"NightStar…I'll be waiting…" Reed whispered into the breeze.

Thane saw the glow of the fire and crouched down. He pulled his sniper and peered down the scope. He saw his NightStar remove her glove and touch the man's chest. His heart gave a painful lurch. He trained his scope on the man. That his hands were firmly behind his back was the only thing that spared his life. He could not hear what was being said, but as his woman mounted her glider, he saw the naked look of longing in the man's eyes. When he felt his finger tighten on the trigger, he released it. The man would not cross the sea by his hand this night.

He snapped the gun to his back and approached the camp. He took in the laughing, albeit restrained children and the corpses scattered across the dirt. He didn't need to see the flowers to distinguish his NightStar's kills from the man's. NightStar's were surgically precise. He raised his arms for a moment to signify his non-hostility.

Reed stood up and placed himself between the stranger and the children. "Are you friend or foe?"

"That is not a question one's enemies are likely to answer honestly."

"I can tell when someone is lying to me. Ok, friend…what can I do for you?"

"Normally, this - ," he said pointing at the children, "would not sit well for me. But it is apparent NightStar has found it acceptable or you would not be alive and they would not be tied up like animals."

Reed bristled. "They have remained tied up by choice. It is for their safety. More than that you need not know. What do you know of NightStar? How do you know she was here?"

"I am following her," Thane admitted.

Reed folded his arms over his chest and stood up straighter. "Why?" came the terse reply.

"I seek to protect her. More than that you need not know."

Reed threw his head back and laughed. "I like you." He held his hand out. "Reed Walker."

Thane shook his hand. "Thane Krios." Thane saw the stunning tattoo of the Phoenix that spanned the man's broad chest. Now he understood why she had touched him. The feathers were so lifelike that he felt the need to touch them himself.

He also noticed the man's blood soaked shirt that was tied around his waist. "I have medigel."

"Thank you, but no. That would be difficult to explain come morning."

That didn't make any sense, but he accepted the odd answer. "Are you well?" he asked the children. At their chorus of yeses, he bowed his head to them. His gaze returned to Reed. "Do you know where she is going?"

Reed shook his head. "No, but she said there was someone she needed to protect and something she needed to do. I felt it wise not to inquire further."

Thane nodded. He had learned all he could. "May Arashu grant you her protection." He moved away from the camp and sprinted off after his NightStar.

She stopped to give coins to two families she found digging through rubbish. She was deep in the Hounds' territory when she saw a family gathered around a woman clutching a very small toddler in her arms. She dismounted and approached them carefully. "Can I help you?"

"It is too late for our Lizzy."

The woman's tears and heartache were difficult to see. "Do you mind?" she asked pointing at the baby girl. She kneeled down next to the woman and laid her hand against the dirt streaked cheek of the small girl. No spark of life remained in the tiny body. "I'm sorry; I would heal her if I could." Looking at the family she realized what the problem was. They had no tools, no means to bury her. She scanned the area. There was nothing at all around except for a large boulder. "Do you need help burying her?"

Small, sad smiles lit their features. "You would help us?"

"I will always help if I can. Stay right here. I'm going to put a protective barrier around you, to keep you safe while I work. I'll be right back." She enclosed them in a barrier bubble and moved towards the massive boulder. The depression left by the boulder should be plenty large enough for the body. She just needed to crack the boulder. But, damn it…it was massive. She took a deep breath, amped her power and brought her hand up. The boulder shuddered, rocked and began to rise…then it slammed to the ground, vibrating the earth beneath her feet. God damn it. She took another deep breath and tried again. It rose higher before slamming back down. Shit! She needed to get it much higher and away from the depression when it fell. She took several breaths trying to calm herself. She amped her power. The boulder rose maybe ten feet before plummeting back down. She stumbled back with the force of the concussion. She hung her head; she just wasn't sure how she was going to do this.

A loud noise alerted him that something was ahead. He flitted from shadow to shadow and slid in behind a scraggly tree. Thane had finally caught up with her. He saw the flash of blue and gold, followed by the rise and fall of the massive boulder. Why was she trying to lift the boulder? He caught sight of a gold washed blue barrier bubble. The pieces just weren't fitting into place. He saw her shoulders slump. It tore at him that she looked so defeated.

She straightened, blew out a cleansing breath, amped her power and slowly began to raise her hand. She pushed more energy into it. An arm slipped around her waist and she felt a jolt as her biotic field collided with another; the rock wavered as she lost concentration. The fields merged and the boulder rose higher. "To the right…more…higher...higher…now let go."

The boulder came down with a thundering crash. It cracked and split apart. "Yes!" She spun around and threw her arms around him; she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, her excitement nearly bursting out of her. "I can't believe we -" His gasps and groans brought her attention to the fact that her bouncing was causing his hardness to rub up and down against her belly. She stilled as her body became aware of his. Heat flooded through and pooled between her legs. She felt her tender flesh swell as she grew wet with need. His hands slid down her back and kneaded her ass, pulling her flush against him. She put her masked face to the side of his neck and blew hot air against him, before rubbing the side of her cheek against him. "I want you so bad it hurts."

His heart slammed in his chest. He knew she wanted him, he could smell it…taste it, but those words were such sweet music. He crushed her to him. Her head tilted back and his mouth slanted over hers. He could feel the texture of her thin mask upon his lips, the pressure and heat of her tongue moving against his. His hand slipped between the back of her thighs, his fingertips stroking her heat. Sweet gods! She arched into him and cried out. He grazed his teeth along her neck. When he found the seam from her hood, he rubbed his cheek against it, moving it up enough to expose a small amount of skin. His tongue slid against her, tasting her, memorizing her.

She pulled the glove off her hand and slipped her hand between them; her fingers traced the band of his pants. He gasped and sucked in his breath. Her hand slid beneath the band and wrapped around him. He was so soft, yet so hard, so thick. He rocked against her palm and groaned.

"Gods, siha, are you trying to kill me?"

"Siha?" The melodic vibrations he was emitting made her heart sing.

"Later, siha…I'll tell you later."

Kill…there was something…Kill…Oh stars, how could she have forgotten? She withdrew her hand, pulled on her glove, placed her hand against his cheek and pulled back. "Thane, there is something I have to do…I'm sorry." Her hand trailed down his arm and captured his hand, pulling him with her. When she reached the family, she drew the barrier bubble back into her. "Come with me. I found a place you can lay your daughter to rest."

They laid her down in the depression, each family member kissing her forehead. Castaria knelt down next to the little girl. She crossed her hands over her chest and placed a black lily between them. "Sleep well in the hands of you maker, little one." She kissed the baby's cool forehead and stood, reaching out for Thane's hand.

He now understood the need that drove her to move the massive boulder. He bowed his head. "May you rest safe and warm in Kalahira's embrace."

"Back away and I will set the marker."

Thane put his arm around her and together they lifted the larger half of the bolder and laid the flat edge on the ground over the baby's final resting place.

The family crowded around them, hugging them. "Thank you for your kindness."

"If you are ever in need, seek out the Shepard. You will be welcomed into the flock."

She walked back to her glider to leave the family to their private grief. When Thane joined her she held out her hand. He slid his fingers through hers, lacing them together. "How did you find me? Why are you here?"

"I felt the pull of you deep inside of me and I followed," he said, his thumb absently caressing her hand. "As to why I am here, it is because this is where I want to be."

"You want to be with me," she said slowly.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Gods, yes."

"You know I could be hideously ugly under this mask."

"No. Your beauty shines through in everything that you do. You could never be ugly to me."

"Quit doing that."

He lifted a browridge. "Doing what?"

"Melting my heart into a gooey mess." She sighed. "You are here for a job, Thane. When the job is done you will disappear back to your life. So, why are you doing this? Is it just sex? Are you only looking to get laid? What do you want from me? I mean, if it's just sex – damn me, I'd probably give it to you, because I want you so much. But, I don't want my heart broken, so I need to know the rules." The frustrating part was that she feared it was already too late to save her heart.

Just sex? How could she think that? He'd poured his heart out to over and over…was she really paying so little attention to him? To not even hear – Oh gods…she had him so tied up in knots he wasn't even thinking straight. "You can't hear me."

She tilted her head. "What? I can hear you fine."

He released her fingers, drew his hands up her arms and cupped her mask clad face. "Siha, I've been pouring my heart out to you and you can't hear it. It hadn't even occurred to me that humans couldn't hear our vocalizations. I'm sorry. I thought you knew. No wonder…Yes, I came to Earth to fulfill a contract. But I found you. You awoke something in me, siha. My heart beats for you. I cannot walk away from that."

"Then you will stay?"

"My place is at your side. It is why I came for you…I will always come for you," he said, his thumbs stroking her cheeks.

She felt weak and sucked in a harsh breath. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding it. Her hand slipped between them and slid down his hard length, squeezing his gently. He groaned and rocked into her palm. "Then, I cannot wait to make you come for me."

Gods, she was going to kill him. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He could no more stop the cadence that poured out of him then he could stop the heart that beat in his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him, trembling under the onslaught of his melodic vibrations. As much as she wanted to stay, it was past time to go. Castiel's life was at stake. She pulled back. 'I have to go, Thane. There is someone I need to protect. Something I need to do."

"I know, siha. Reed told me…I'm going with you, NightStar."

She froze. No. She couldn't risk him getting hurt. She shook her head. "Thane, where I'm going…it's dangerous..."

"I'm very good at what I do, siha. You needn't worry about me."

"I know…but - "

"I'm coming with you one way or another, NightStar. My place is at your side."

It was more than evident if she him left behind, he would follow. She could protect him better if she knew where he was. "Fine." She mounted her glider. "Get on." He slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The ride to the Hounds' base was a testament to her fortitude. Every dip and sway rubbed his hardness against her back. And as difficult as it was for her to keep focused, she imagined it was much worse for him. With the base in sight, she pulled to a stop and dismounted.

He grabbed her hand before she could take off. "I'm driving on the way back, siha," he said, his voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

She chuckled. "Was it _hard_ on you, Thane?"

When he saw her hand reach out, he moved away. He was so heavy and tight, he knew the slightest touch from her would send him over the edge. He did not need to embarrass himself that way.

She noticed how stiff he stood, how tightly his fists were clenched and realized he was further gone than she had thought. She felt bad for teasing him. Taking him into the base in this state would put both their lives at risk….but it was more than that if she was honest. She wanted him any way she could get him. She fell to her knees, unsnapped his pants and wrapped her hand around him before he could blink. Damn me. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, or what a drell would even like…here's to hoping I don't fuck things up with him. She pulled up her mask to expose her mouth and lowered her head.

He saw a slight flash of biotics, he felt her warm breath, her tongue slid over the tip of him and then the heat of her mouth engulfed him. Sweet gods! He didn't have time to pull away; he didn't have time to think. The heat and the suction took him over the edge into ecstasy. "Siha!" he cried out as he came. Wave after wave of pleasure whipped through him as he rocked against her, releasing more of himself, with each thrust, into her hot mouth. His hands caressed her head gently. She'd already stolen his heart…now she'd taken his soul.

She continued to suckle him until he had no more to give. She licked the last of his essence from the small slit, carefully resnapped his pants and rolled down her mask. She'd never done anything like that before in her life, hell, he was the first guy she'd ever even kissed. She was feeling a bit disoriented, a bit light headed and was at a loss. She didn't know what to do. Walk away? Act like nothing happened? Hug him? What - .

He pulled her up into his arms. His thundering heart filled with love, cadence burst out of him. He was so overcome with emotion. So overwhelmed. What she did for him. What she gave of herself. Tears slipped down his cheeks. His feelings were too raw, nearly unbearable. He felt her lips, through her mask, kissing away his tears. "I love you, NightStar."

Her heart did a somersault. Did he really love her or was he just grateful? She didn't know enough about men to know for certain. "Thane, you don't have to say that because of what I did."

Her words tore at him. How could she think that? He released her and turned away. He was angry and he was hurt. When he felt her hesitant touch on his back, he spun around. "Do you think so little of me? That I would tell you I loved you just because of what you did? Do you think I'm playing a game with you? That I'm just grateful? That my feelings aren't real? Gods damn it, Siha." He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a brisk shake. "This isn't a game for me! You have stolen my heart...captured my soul. There can never be anyone else for me but you, for I have nothing left to give. The thought of losing you…of you not - " He swallowed past a painful lump in his throat. "The thought of you not being in my life…it would destroy me. That is how much I love you!"

She took in a deep, shaky breath. "Forgive me, Thane. I am not like you. I'm new at this. I've never had a relationship before. I've never loved anyone before. I'd never even kissed anyone before you. You are a first for me. I know that I'm falling in with love you, Thane. And that's exhilarating, but it's also terrifying. I've never felt so out of control…and that frightens me. I'm afraid of what you make me feel. I'm afraid of losing myself in you, and most of all I'm afraid I'll do something stupid and I'll lose you."

Sweet gods, she loved him. He hadn't known how badly he needed to hear those precious words until she spoke them. It didn't matter that they'd only met this evening; it felt like he'd always known her, like she had been made just for him. He enfolded her in his arms and rested his cheek against hers. "You are mistaken, siha. I'm new at this too. _You_ are my first, my last and my only love, NightStar. We will walk the lover's path of discovery together…" He kissed her forehead and then her mouth. "Now, unless you wish me to make love to you right here, perhaps we should finish what you came here to do."

Well, that knocked her back into the present. "Yes…Skinner. He put a contract out on someone I care about. I'm afraid he won't live long enough to regret it." She darted through the shadows, skirted the surveillance devices and scaled the side of the building. Five stories was not fun to scale, but she didn't want to risk using her biotics. As soon as they cleared the top she held her hand up. A quick visual scan alerted her to a man talking on a comm, smoking a cigarette. He was standing too close to the vent entrance for them to be able to get around him. Damn it all. She didn't like killing anyone who wasn't trying to kill her. She didn't know his rap sheet or who he was. She signed to Thane. "I hate killing innocents." She didn't expect him to understand, but she felt the need to say it.

"No one here is innocent, NightStar." He signed back. He was surprised she knew Galactic Standard Sign.

She nodded, squatted down and sidled closer, darting from cover to cover. She was appalled to hear him talking about getting women addicted to red sand to make them more compliant. He laughed at how they'd do _anything_ he asked for another fix.

Thane felt the anger coming off of her in waves. When she hung her head he knew she was trying to maintain control. As he slid in next to her, he felt the hum of her power wash over him. He placed a hand on her back to offer his support. She leaned into him. The shadows of the cowl hid his smile. It warmed his heart that this strong woman could acknowledge needing him. He felt something press into his hand. He looked down at the silencer and nodded.

The man turned off his OT. She held her hand up. He watched her melt away only to appear as she rose up behind the man. One hand on his shoulder, the other his chin, a quick jerk and his lifeless body fell at her feet. He could easily see how NightStar had earned her reputation. He couldn't have done it any better himself.

She gave the man's head a vicious kick before removing the vent stack. She sat on the edge, dropped into it and began to shimmy her way down. Thane dropped into the pipe, gripped it with his knees, and maneuvered the stack cover back into place. He drew his shoulders forward and shimmied down after her.

She moved away from the pipe to give Thane room to come down and flipped on her OT. She scanned the building for life signs. There was a large group of people on the third floor, but bosses rarely hung out with the peons. There was a group of three on the fifth floor and a pair on the fourth floor. Half a dozen on the second floor and another two on the first floor. She crawled further along the vent and stopped when she heard grunts, moans and wet slapping noises. Oh gag me. She needed to find out if Skinner was down there. She slid the vent blinds open and peered down into the room. Two men were working one woman over, doing things to her that she never wanted to see. But, no Skinner, thank god. The woman appeared to be doing it of her own free will, so she closed the vent blinds, shook her head at Thane and motioned him back in the direction they'd come. When they reached the main pipe, she slipped back into it and began to lower herself to the next floor. They slipped across the fourth floor vent, skirted two room grates and stopped above the one displaying two life signs.

"I told you when I commed you, the contract has been called off. Shepard's under NightStar's protection. I want no beef with him."

"And I told you once I accept a contract; I follow through with it no matter what." Came the deep grumble.

Razor was a krogan? She'd expected him to be more…agile.

"Look, Razor, I'll pay you…just drop the damned contract!" Skinner's voice rose.

"Not going to happen, so shut the fuck up. I've located where he lives. He's as good as dead."

She quietly removed the grate and signed Thane to stop. As she dropped down she threw a stasis bubble at the krogan and amped her power into it. She saw Skinner grab his desk before stumbling backwards. "Skinner…Skinner, did you have to go alert everyone to my presence? This did not have to be a bloodbath."

"It wasn't a base-wide emergency, just my guards. You startled me."

"Do you know who I am?" she asked tersely, throwing out a wave of power that slammed him against the wall and held him there.

"Yes! And I canceled the contract as soon as I found out he was under your protection! Razor refuses drop the job!" He hated the panic that crept into his voice, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

'This was a war you started, Skinner! Your nephew died of a brain aneurism! Nothing my – Shepard did gave that to him. Brain aneurisms blow when they are damned good and ready!"

She amped her powers when she heard men outside the door. Four men, guns trained on her filed into the room.

"I do believe we've got a bit of a Mexican standoff, boys. Welcome to the party."

"What the hell are you?" Skinner yelled when he saw her gold washed blue glow.

There was a crunch, followed by a crackling hiss, she swung her head around and a spray of some kind of acid hit her eyes. She poured more energy into the stasis bubble to repair the tear and then pinched her contacts to remove them. She kept her eyes closed, not only because they were burning, but because her eye guard had been damaged. She focused instead on her other senses.

Thane dropped down from the vent, snapped the neck of the man on his left, jabbed the solar plexus of the man on his right, swung over his back, kicked the next man in the head, and sent him flying into the fourth man.

"Thane!"

"Kind of busy, siha!"

"Catch!" She tossed the gun in the direction of his voice.

He pulled his pistol; snagged hers out of the air, shot the man on his left in the side of the head, the man to his right between the eyes. Tossed his gun in the air and fired a wave of power at the last man, knocking him backwards. Caught his gun, shot the man in the heart and Skinner between the eyes.

"Damn, I wish I could have seen that!" she said when he snapped her gun to her side. "But, probably just as well, would have made me horny as hell."

Thane grunted. That was a condition he was becoming very intimate with. "Why did you throw me your gun? I know you could have made the shots easily enough."

"Because, asshole here bit into something that was strong enough to burn through the stasis barrier and my eyes."

Thane pulled his pistol on the Razor. He stopped when he felt her hand on his arm.

"No…I need him. He blinded me and I will use him to heal me."

What? No. If anyone was going to heal her he was. "He does not deserve the pleasure. I will heal you."

"Not that kind of healing, Thane. He will get nothing but nightmares from me."

He tilted her chin and folded up the eye guard. She could see the bloody pocks caused by the burns. "Let me see your eyes." He held her chin firmly when she tried to turn away. "NightStar, you are my woman. I am going to look into your eyes every night when we make love, so look at me," he said softly.

Her eyes opened slowly and a cold rage consumed him. Her eyes were nothing but blood and clear fluids leaking from pocked holes. His foot shot out and slammed into the krogan's groin, with a wet crunch.

"I need you to take a shirt off one of the men and stuff it in his mouth and find something to tie it in there with. I don't want his screams bringing the whole base down on our heads. But do it from the backside, just in case he has any more surprises buried in his mouth.

The bubble started to recede from the krogan's head; he stopped her when it reached his neck. He kicked out the Krogan's knee when he refused to open his mouth. He shoved the dirty shirt into his mouth before the scream could be heard and tied it tight with a belt.

"Stand back, lover…preferably behind me. And, don't watch what I'm doing, watch the door. I don't want you to see this, it's…monstrous."

She heard him move and amped her power. She held her hand out towards where she knew the krogan had been frozen in place and began to draw from him. When she heard his muffled screams she held up her other hand and pulled the stasis barrier back into her. The krogan arched off the ground, his body contorting, blood saturated the shirt as it exploded out of his mouth, his ear ducts, his nose and seeped from his eyes. When his body stopped twitching, she lowered him to the ground. The act would always horrify her, but this time it felt right. "Thank you for your donation…Razor."

Thane had watched…he had to, in case the krogan tried anything. He was stunned by the magnitude of power she could wield. Most people would have been corrupted by that kind of power, that she wasn't gave testament to her strength of heart. He turned her around and tilted up her chin. He looked into her large, golden, glowing eyes and knew he wanted to look deep into them for the rest of his life. They were still rimmed with blood, but the irises were clear. "Why do you hide them? I've never seen anything more beautiful, siha."

"They are a liability. At night they would glow in the dark and give my position away. When I'm not taking out the trash, I'm brokering information on dirty politicians and businessmen. It requires subtly and stealth…I can't be memorable."

What she didn't seem to understand was that she would always be memorable. Regardless of what she wore or what she looked like, she had a presence that stood out. When she turned to leave he stopped her. "I think you are forgetting something."

"What?"

"Your black lily."

"The kill belongs to you. I'm assuming he is the contract you came for?"

"I resigned from the contract when I discovered you signed on for it. The Hanar won't care so long as he is among the dead." He took a flower from her pocket and tossed it on the Razor.

He followed her to the vent.

"You first," she said, "…age before beauty."

He rose into the shaft and shimmied his way to the roof. He peeked through the grate on the vent cover. Satisfied the coast was clear, he raised it off and climbed out. He held his hand out to NightStar and gave her a boost up, before replacing the vent cover.

They faded into the shadows. When they reached her glider, she climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her hand trailed down and discovered he was hard.

"I did not have that in mind when I said I would drive us back."

"I did," she chuckled. When he spun the glider around and took off, she yelped and locked her arms around him. This time it was his turn to chuckle.

He could see her light glow, felt the hum and the accompanying pleasure as her body began to siphon from his. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her cheek rubbing against his back. He knew, without a doubt, that this was where he was supposed to be…with her.

When they reached the Reds' territory she had him pull up outside the Majestic Tower. He looked questioningly at the dilapidated hotel. "You live at the Mastic Toe?"

She let out a bark of laughter that nearly toppled her from the glider. "The holosign is defunct. It is supposed to be Majestic Tower. And no, I do not live here. I wanted you to get a room here, unless you already have one somewhere else?"

"No…When I arrived I wasn't sure how long I would be here."

"Then take a room."

He shut the glider off, dismounted and helped her off. "Will you join me?" he asked, his voice husky, his eyes boring into her golden, glowing eyes.

"Shortly. I need to speak to my brother…explain everything." She reached into his cowl and placed her gloved hand against his soft cheek. "I will join you after breakfast, sometime around 10….And, lover? I will rock your world."

He slid his hand over hers and then brought her palm to his lips. "You already have." Watching his woman ride off without him tore at him on the deepest level. The ingrained need to follow, to be with her, was the hardest battle he'd ever fought. He purchased a room, hit the shower and then settled himself on the bed. He slipped into memories of his NightStar until sleep overcame him.

She climbed into her bedroom window, barely escaping the dawn's light. She removed her suit. The organic material of the eyeguard had absorbed her blood, mending itself. She didn't know why her blood caused that reaction or how, it was one of the many anomalies she had hoped to gain insight to through the genetics classes. Thus far, she had found no answers, but that anomaly was why she only wore organic clothing. And because they lived in a synthetic world, her wardrobe was, by correlation, limited.

She wrapped a towel around her, grabbed another for her hair and slipped into the bathroom. Scrubbed and clean she grabbed another pair of contact films and slid them onto her eyes. At least they were no longer red, so she wouldn't have to make up excuses her brother would see through. He was as good as she was about ferreting out lies. When she stepped out of the bathroom she bounced off her brother's hard chest. He held her shoulders to steady her and she made a mad grab for her towel before it ended up at feet, embarrassing them both.

Castiel looked down at her exposed cleavage and moved the towel aside just enough to see the binding damage to her breasts. He sighed and moved her aside. "Stay right there or so help me I'll barge into your bedroom whether your naked or not." He pulled a medigel pad from the closet, tore it in half and gently placed the pads on the worst of the wounds on her breasts. "You need to take better care of yourself, Aria. I could feel your pain." He looked at her closely and saw a glow about her he'd never seen before, the smile plastered on her face stole his breath away. He hated when that happened, it was embarrassing. His only consolation was that it happened to anyone that saw her smile…but still…she was his sister. "Okay, what happened?"

"Let me get dressed and I will tell you." She knew she was smiling like an idiot, but she couldn't stop herself. Bound and dressed she returned to the living room, took her brother's hand and pulled him down on the sofa.

"I went out last night, I had a couple of families I needed to see to. But, I found something else when I was out. I met someone. A drell."

Castiel saw her glow brighten. His jaw dropped. "Oh my god, you're in love with him." Her cheeks pinkened and the rings around her contacts shimmered.

"Why do you think it's a him?" she asked impishly. His jaw dropped even further and she giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" At her blush it was his turn to laugh. "So, when am I going to meet her?"

"It's a him, silly. I was just teasing you. We spent the night together and…"

"Aria! That is not something I need to hear about!" He was more than surprised. Castaria might be open and giving to those in need, but she was always aloof or withdrawn with everyone else. As such, he'd always supposed he be the first of them to lose their virginity.

"Not like that, Cas!" He didn't need to know that she intended to rectify that in a few hours. "He's so beautiful, Cas…inside and out. If it was possible for the fates to make someone just for me, it would be him."

"Oh, that's just maudlin," he said rubbing his face to hide his embarrassment.

Her brother was so adorable when he blushed. She yanked him in for a hug. "I hope you find someone that makes you feel this way."

He pulled back uncomfortably and gave her a look of horror. "I'm not in a hurry to walk around with my head in the clouds and a stupid grin on my face. And, Aria? Might I remind you that you have only just met him?"

"I know, Cas. If anyone else had told me that they'd fallen in love with someone in a day, I'd have thought they were crazy. You can lust for someone right away, but true love is built on trust and like a good tea, it takes time to steep. But, it's not always like that, Cas. I felt him deep inside of me in ways that I can't even explain. It feels like I've been made whole…like I've finally come home. Unless it happens to them, I doubt I'll be able to make anyone understand what I'm saying. And just so you know…I intend to marry him."

Castiel shot her a hard glare. In order to marry him at her age she'd have to go to Illium. And what if the drell took her to his world and he never saw his sister again? "Absolutely not. You're too young and…" He looked down and began to pick at the sleeve of his shirt. "And I'm not ready to lose you yet."

"You aren't going to lose me to him, Cas. We're staying here. You're here, my urchins are here, my life is here and he's willing to stay. We'll find another apartment if you think it will be too awkward with Thane and I being…umm…together. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or make you feel left out."

"Being left out of _that_ is fine with me."

"That's not what I meant, you perv!"

"You're the one who said it!" He paused. "Look, I know what you meant. I want you both to stay here. We'll work it out." In truth, he needed her in his life. She gave him strength and grounded him. She was a part of him, perhaps the best of him.

She could smell raisins, cinnamon and nutmeg. "You made the oatmeal for me?"

"Gave me something to do when you were in the shower. And before you freak…I followed your recipe to the T. I even added the nutripaste."

"I know you did, Cas. It smells like perfection." She bumped his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Aw, shucks, it weren't nothin'"

She slung her magbelt on her hips, snapped her pistol to her back and drew on her jacket. With a pot full of oatmeal in hand she headed off to see her urchins. Blake and Tina were the two adorable hooligans that commandeered her lap for story time. She worked with them on their numbers until time forced her to leave. There were still things she needed to do this morning before meeting up with Thane.

She tucked the empty pot into her glider and stopped off at the hospital, on the way to the sting, to see the little girl. The nurses told her they called the little girl Shirley. Because every time someone talked about her, the sentence began with 'surely'. Surely, she would get better soon. Surely, her little mind would heal. But, Shirley was no longer at the hospital, one of the staff had taken a liking to her and until her parents are found, she would be living with them. At least she was being taken care of now.

One last errand and her morning would be complete. She hoped she wasn't too late for the party. She didn't intend to interfere with the take down, but she wanted to ensure the children's safety. She gave the hotel a longing glance as she drove by it. Soon…

Thane came awake. His eyes darted around the room, but nothing was amiss. He opened himself up and reached out with his senses to find what had brought him out of sleep. Then he felt her. She was near. He looked at the time on his OT. It was quite a bit earlier than she'd said, but if he'd had his way he would have stayed with her. When he felt her getting farther away, he snapped on his guns, threw on his coat, and darted out the door.

When she arrived at the Wolves' base, the place was in an uproar. She scanned the scene and her eyes fell on the only friendly face she knew. He was yelling into his OT about screwing orders.

Reed saw the boy approaching him. Great, all he needed was another distraction to add to the hell that had been his morning. But as the boy closed in on him, a familiarity settled over him. The way the boy moved…it was no boy at all…by all that was holy, it was NightStar. He knew it as sure as he knew his own name. He slapped his OT closed, shutting off the voice that had been shouting orders at him.

When she looked up at him, he swallowed his tongue. Despite her hair being held back in a ratty cap, she was more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. He wanted to rip off that cap and see if her hair matched the gold of her eyebrows. "I was hoping you would decide to show up this morning. Could have used you about an hour ago, to be honest, Ni -."

"Shepard," she cut in. "The name is Shepard." How in the hell had he recognized her? She patted her hat and then looked down at her breasts.

"No, everything is still tucked away nice and tight. I'm just more observant than most people. Though, I had no idea you'd be so..."

"Charming? Be careful, Reed. Your men might think you're flirting with a boy," she said, giving him an impish grin.

He just stared at her a moment, that smile had nearly taken him to his knees. "When it comes to you," he said clearing his throat, "I really don't give a damn what they think." He could feel the heat crawling up his neck and into his face. He cleared his throat again. "Are you here to help?"

The dark copper color of his skin reddened. It was rather endearing to see the big man flush and squirm. He just seemed so rugged and stoic; it had caught her off guard. "Where are the children? What happened?"

"To make a long story short one of my guys, a raw recruit, jumped the gun. It happened so fast. The kids are being used as hostages now. I tried getting in, but they aren't allowing any of their guys in right now, probably out of fear that they've been turned."

"Do you know what floor they're being held on?"

"They were on the bottom floor, but it's doubtful they're still there. They've likely moved them to a more central location."

"Orders were to raid the place, but I'm delaying. I don't want the kids hurt in the crossfire. I get the feeling brass doesn't really care."

"Give me twenty minutes. Keep your men out, Reed. I'll have my hands full protecting the kids. If they storm in, I won't be able to protect them and may even end up hurting them by accident."

"Ni – Shepard, I don't like this. I don't like you going into that hell alone."

"It's what I do."

"I know…but it's different now." Damn, he knew he was blushing again.

"Why? Because you know what I look like? Because we're friends? Because I'm…charming? I'm good at what I do…so let me do it."

He knew she was right. Just because he had feelings for her and knew what she looked like didn't make her any less capable. It just made it harder to deal with the risks she took. "Fine. I'll distract my men so that you can get in. Just…be careful." She flipped on her OT and nodded to him. He flipped his on and she synced them.

When she slipped away out of sight, he called his men together to discuss tactics.

After the men moved away she darted around to the side of the building and scaled it. She peeked over the top ledge, but the roof was empty. She didn't think there would be any sentries…it was too exposed, but you never could rely on the intelligence of others. She removed the vent stack cap, slid down into the pipe and lowered the cap back into place. She shimmied down until she reached the first duct track. She flipped on her OT. Central was right. Everyone was centered on the second floor. Several were situated around the stairwell and elevator.

She lowered herself back into the main pipe and shimmied down to the second floor. She opened the first vent grate she came to. Four men were guarding the stairwell. She'd never tried to contain so many at one time, but there was little choice in the matter. She had to contain them or fight them. Fighting would draw the whole base down on her head before she was ready. She quietly removed the vent grate. She flung her arms out in rapid succession as she dropped from the vent, encasing the four men in stasis fields. She flung out a stasis bubble in the direction of the elevator and then made a scratching noise on the wall. As the pair came around the corner they walked into the bubble and froze. Six down.

According to her scans, there were two rooms filled with people. She crept up to the first of the rooms and peeked in. Good this wasn't the room housing the children. She flung her hand out and tossed a singularity into the middle of the room; as soon as the people were sucked into she lobbed two warp bomb blasts. The building shuddered with the explosion. Gig was up. She darted to the last room and threw a barrier bubble over the huddled children. She palmed her knives and let them fly. They sank deep into the hearts of two Wolves. She brought her pistol up and shot the third between the eyes. He was lacking the twin W tattoo on his face, so she assumed him to be the buyer. Looks like he just bought the farm.

She flipped on her OT. "Keep your men out! We're fine – and I want to keep it that way." She closed the connection; her arms flew as she ripped the guns out of the hands of the oncoming Wolves that had been freed from stasis. She picked up the first two and flung them at the others and then smacked the pile with a Reave wave. She felt the protective power gather around her and nailed them with another Reave wave. She spun around and snapped the neck of a man that barreled out of the first room she'd hit.

She scanned the room and picked up one more life sign. She slipped through the door and moved cautiously towards where the life sign had been located. A rat darted across the floor. Shit! She hated when that happened. She moved around a desk and stepped oven a dead woman to get a better look at a flashing data pad that had caught her attention. She decrypted it and the face of a woman popped into view along with her agent ID number. She looked familiar. The color drained from her face. Fuck! She looked back down at the woman she had just stepped over. There was no doubt it was the woman on the holopad. She'd just killed a federal agent. She was so fucked.

She flipped on her OT. "All clear. I'm sending the children out. Have your men escort them and meet me around back." She removed her knives and wiped them clean on the clothing of the dead Wolves. She absorbed the barrier bubble back into herself and removed the tethers from the children. She turned to the one that had taken charge last night. "You're all clear. Agents and medics are waiting for you outside. Do you know the way to the front door?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming for us, NightStar. We never lost hope that you would. It is twice you have saved us."

"Today I am just Shepard." Was she fooling anyone anymore?

Reed let out a ragged breath in relief. He'd nearly lost it when an explosion rocked the building. Her brief message had done little to calm his nerves. He gave the men their orders and when the first of the children walked out the front door he slipped away to meet up with Shepard.

He watched her lower herself down from the roof, marveling at the beauty of her blue and gold glow.

She marched up to him and threw the data pad at him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me there was an undercover agent in there?"

He glanced down at the datapad and then turned it off. "Because she wasn't supposed to be there. I sent her an encrypted message last night ordering her to pull out. She acknowledged it."

"That was one order she didn't obey. She was there…and now she's dead. I killed her, because I didn't know to be on the lookout for her." She hung her head and took a deep breath. "I've killed a federal agent. Shit! I'm so screwed."

Reed was flummoxed. It wasn't her fault, but she would be blamed regardless. "I'll tell them you were deputized," he said handing the datapad back to her.

"That only works if it were recorded prior to the incident in question." She slipped the datapad into her pocket.

"I'll figure out something, Shepard. I won't let you take the fall for this." He lifted her chin and stared into her unusual gold ringed brown eyes. "I swear this to you. I _will_ protect you."

She flipped on her OT and nodded to him. When he flipped his on a few key strokes severed their sync. She laid a hand on his arm. "Do _not_ risk your career for me. I went in there of my own free will. I alone am responsible for my actions. You need to get back to your men before they get suspicious. I hope they do not send you to take me in. When we meet again, I hope it's under more pleasant circumstances."

He watched her disappear with a heavy heart. He would fix this one way or another.

She mounted her glider and slammed it into overdrive. She wasn't sure how much time she had to play with, but she feared it wasn't much. She pulled up outside the Majestic Tower. She asked the clerk for Krios' room number. When she refused to give it, Castaria laid a gently hand on her, pushing her gently with her mind. She thanked the woman and made a mad dash up to his room. She pounded on his door several times. Of all times for him not to be there. She pulled out the datapad and left him a message. She slid the pad under the door and placed her hand against it. "Goodbye, Thane. I will never forget you."

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she descended the stairs. She mounted the glider, gave one final look at the Mastic Toe and left her future behind.

She grabbed the pot out of the glider and dashed into their apartment. She tossed it onto the table and ran straight for her room. She ripped off her cap, unsnapped her shirt, removed the binding and snapped it back up and then she pulled down her backpack, throwing the barest essentials into it. Her days of aping a boy were over. The only pictures of her were as a boy.

Castiel was quick on her heels. "What the hell is going on?"

"The Wolves' base was raided. Some children were being held as hostage. I slipped in and took down the ring and freed the kids. In the process a federal agent was killed. She was undercover. I didn't know she was there. They will be coming for me. I'm sorry, Castiel. I have to go."

"Then I'm coming with you."

She ran to him and held him tight. "Absolutely not. I won't bring you or Thane down with me. Anyone protecting me, anyone with me, will become a fugitive. They will shoot first. I will not risk anyone's life for me. No one will die for me. I won't let that happen. Not ever."

"You cannot stop me, Castaria."

She looked at his face, a face so like her own, and then into his eyes. "I think we both know I can. Please don't make me. I need you here to take care of my urchins. They won't survive without you. Please take care of them, Cas. You know what they mean to me." She ran her fingers down his cheek; saw the tears he was fighting to hold back. Hers fell freely. "That's ok, Castiel. I will shed enough tears for both of us. I'm going to miss you so damned much." She turned away, took a deep breath and resumed her packing.

Castiel was in shock. He couldn't lose her like this. What was he supposed to do without her? They'd shared a womb together. They'd never been separated before. Now this? Just gone? He didn't even know if he'd ever see her again. He grabbed the contacts and medigel from the bathroom, along with her pumpkin pie gel and dropped them into her bag. He took a couple of boxes of nutribac bars and four bottles of water from the kitchen and added those to her bag. He knew she'd forget to take care of herself and it looked like this was the last time he'd be able to make sure she did.

She'd taken three outfits, one suit, the two necklaces, some surveillance equipment and her two of her guns. She adjusted the bulging pack over her shoulders. "Will you take me to the port?"

"How will you survive?" he asked, staring at her intently.

"I have money I thought I would never touch. I'll use it if I have to. I'll purchase fake IDs at the port. I'll bounce encrypted messages to you when I can. Oh – you should know, the contract on your life has been rescinded. Razor is dead. For now, you are in the clear. So, have a care – you're precious to me. And, Cas? Take care of my urchins."

"I'll take care of them, Aria. I swear to you I will."

She mounted the glider behind her brother. The trip to the port seemed to fly by faster than it should have. She hugged him tight and kissed his lips. "Be on your best behavior, Cas. They'll be watching you for some time, I imagine. Scan for bugs daily and lay low for awhile. Keep - "

"Stop worrying about me."

"I can't…it's what I do." She booped his nose and gave him a watery smile. "And if Thane finds you…tell him I love him…that I'm sorry…that…that I will always belong to him. Now go. They will be looking for you soon enough and we don't need to draw them to me."

"Castaria – stay safe out there. You better damn well message me as soon as possible. And for fuck's sake take care of yourself, since I'm not there to do it for you."

"Anything for you, little brother. I love you, Castiel."

"I love you too, Castaria."

She spun him around and smacked his ass. "Get out of here."

He mounted the glider and turned to look at her one last time. Seeing her how she was always meant to look…her thick, golden hair blowing loose in the breeze. Her smile stole his breath. He shook his head to clear it, snapped a picture of her with his OT and drove away, casting off his lifeline. He was going to miss that smile.

Thane could see the something had recently gone down. Law enforcement was crawling all over the place. When he approached the scene one of the men told him he needed to stay back. That wasn't going to happen. He spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "Reed Walker!"

Reed turned with the sound of his name; he excused himself and ambled over to the coated man. "Thane Krios," he said holding out his hand. "Just missed the fun again. NightStar – sorry, Shepard just took down the whole ring by herself. She's an amazing woman."

Shepard. Now it made sense what she said to the children. 'If you are ever in need, seek out the Shepard. You will be welcomed into the flock.' He had thought she was referring to a shepherd or perhaps even the person she was protecting. So, the person she was protecting had been her brother. "She is no longer here." It was a statement, rather than a question. He could no longer feel her nearby.

"No," Reed said sadly. "A federal agent was killed. She left here believing she'd killed her, that her life was over. I swore to her that I would protect her. She told me not to risk my career, that she alone was responsible for her actions. That, of course, wouldn't have stopped me. I would have protected her. I _will_ protect her. But my protection is not needed in this. I need to find her. She did not kill the agent. When the crime scene was analyzed it was discovered she'd been dead for several hours. Her cover must have been blown, the Wolves took her out. I've been trying to comm Shepard, but the messages bounce back as undeliverable. If you find her before I do, let her know."

Thane gave a slight head bow. "I will tell her."

Reed looked into the hood's shadows, trying to make out the man's face, but he could discern nothing. "And let her know that conditions are more…favorable now."

Thane noticed the hunger in the big man's eyes and shook his head. "That you will have to tell her yourself."

Reed nodded. He had expected as much. "So, that is the way the wind blows."

"It is," Thane acknowledged.

Reed stood up straighter and folded his arms over his chest. "That changes nothing. I intend to press my suit with her."

Thane gave another head bow. "I expected nothing less." Thane respected the human and couldn't help but like him. He held out his hand and then returned to the hunt. When he slipped into the shadows he stilled, opened his mind and reached out to her. The first flickers of panic filtered through. He couldn't feel her. "Where are you, siha?"

He did the only thing he could think of. He returned to his hotel in hopes that she would show up at 10. When he opened his door his foot kicked something. He glanced down and saw a datapad slide across the floor. He retrieved it and flipped it on.

_Thane,_

_I knocked several times, but you did not answer. I hope that all is well and that you receive this. I cannot come as I promised. I'm sorry. I want nothing more than to be with you, but circumstances have altered the chosen path of my future. Our future. I – sorry, damned tears. I killed an innocent today…an undercover federal agent. It doesn't matter that I was unaware of her presence or that she wasn't supposed to still be there. They will come for me all the same. I will be tried, convicted, and executed, probably in the same day. Anyone aiding me…anyone seen with me would be subject to the same penalties. I have become a fugitive on the run. The law is unforgiving in this. I love you, Thane. But I will not let you die for me. Just as I will not let my brother die for me. I alone am responsible for what I've done. Just know that leaving you behind is the hardest thing I've ever done. A part of me dies inside with each step I take away from you. –_

Thane's legs gave out and he fell to his knees. "No…" Intense pain engulfed him and harsh sobs tore from his soul as his heart shattered. He wept until exhaustion left him with nothing more to give. A cold anger began to settle into the hole grief had torn in him. How dare she make this choice for him? What gave her the right to decide his future? As quickly as it had hit him, the anger flowed out of him. He would have done the same thing. He would leave her to protect her, even if it destroyed him. A cold resolve filled him. He had to find her. She needed to know the truth of what happened. And he would do whatever it took to make her realize that he would rather die with her than live without her. He would never accept the future she chose for them.

His eyes fell to the datapad in his hands.

_- You are a beautiful soul, Thane. I hope you find the love and the happiness you deserve to have. I wish… it doesn't matter what I wish anymore. You will always be in my heart. I will always love you…and even though my heart, my soul, and my arms are empty, I will always be yours…_

_Aria Shepard_

As I am yours, siha…Always.

The first thing he did was scan the passenger manifests for every ship that had left since the raid went down. If she left on one of them it was not under her name. Knowing what he did of her, he suspected she would stow away. If that were the case, there were over twenty ships that left port between then and now. Of course, there was still the chance that she was still planetside. He didn't feel her, but that didn't guarantee she was gone, she could just be too far away for him to pick up on her presence. He would spend the next couple of nights hunting for her, if he could not find her or sense her presence in that time, he would begin hunting down each of those ships and their stops along the way. What he would not do was let her walk away. Come nightfall, the hunt would begin. He put his hand in his pocket and stroked the silky petals of the black lily. "I am coming for you…Aria Shepard."

Tu-Fira

Chapter Two

Mindoir

Of all the things she learned brokering intel, Bimmy Taggit had now become the most important. He was a passport agent at the dock, but he was also dirty. The line to the passport desk moved quickly. When she caught Bimmy's eye she nodded to him.

"I'll take this one, Mark…see to Mr. Cruthers there," he said pointing to a balding man next to her.

She handed him her passport with a credit chit inside. She watched him scan it, knowing he was scanning the amount on the chit rather than her passport. He frowned.

"Ma'am, there seems to be a bit of a problem with your passport, please come with me."

She followed him to a back office.

"What name do you need it under?"

"Castaria Krios. I'm married."

"I'll be right back." He took her passport and left her alone in the office.

He returned quicker than she thought he would. He handed her both passports and looked at her pointedly.

She looked down at her new passport. Unlike her old one as a boy, under Cass Shepard, this one portrayed her as a woman. She wasn't sure when he'd taken her picture, but he'd done so. Impressive. It had holostamps of several planets, many of them resorts. It looked like a well used and loved passport. The man was a genius. She was glad she hadn't gotten around to busting him yet. She nodded her acceptance.

He opened the office door and led her out with a smile. "Everything appears to be in order, Mrs. Krios. I apologize for the delay."

She returned to the terminal and scanned the ships that were pulling out. If she couldn't find passage on the crew, she would stow away if she had to. A familiar name popped out at her. Mindoir. Rafe of Mindoir had created Reed's magnificent tattoo. A phoenix rising out of the ashes to new life. Perhaps he had been right. Perhaps the phoenix was her totem too. She was going to Mindoir one way or another. She noticed several fancy dressed people milling about, talking quietly to each other outside the Whirlwind's airlock. She peeked out the window at the massive frigate. It was intricately designed, massive in scope, but armed to the teeth.

As she approached the airlock a mech stopped her. "This is the Royal Family vessel, kindly leave the vicinity."

Not happening. "Sir, I formally request to speak with someone regarding a tech position on the crew. I wish to go to Mindoir and am willing to work for passage, if you will not allow me to book passage."

"As I have stated, this is a Royal Family vessel. We do not hire just anyone - "

Nik's eyes fell on the golden angel. He'd seen a lot of beautiful women in his life, they tended to throw themselves at him…but she was a vision that eclipsed all others. He deeply regretted that they were about to leave. In fact, he was determined to delay said departure. It wasn't every day that a man met an angel.

A handsome, albeit massive, man approached. He had short, thick, black hair, a sculpted face and sparkling sapphire eyes. He had to be damn near a foot taller than her and well over a hundred pounds heavier. "CJ, is that any way to treat my friend?"

"My apologies, Highness. I was unaware of your relationship. She didn't mention that she knew you, she wished to book passage or hire on as a member of the crew."

"I was unaware you wished to go to Mindoir, Angel. Had I known, I would have cleared your passage." He gave her a broad smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry…Highness, I didn't wish burden you." Good frackin' crackin' lord. A goddamn royal? Could anything weirder happen?

"You could never be a burden, Angel. And I told you before not to call me that. It's Nik to you. CJ, she's with me." He pulled the bag from her shoulders and handed it to the mech. "Put her in the nicest suit in the family quarters."

CJ's mouth dropped open and then slammed shut. "Right away, Highness."

Castaria watched the mech and all the worldly possessions she had left disappear into the airlock. "Look, H-Nik…that really wasn't necessary. I can work for my passage. I'm licensed engineer. Granted, a combat engineer, but I'm still good at what I do."

His blue eyes twinkled. "Nonsense, Angel. Consider this a vacation cruise." When he saw her eyebrow arch up suspiciously, he smiled. "No…I'm not doing this because I'm hoping I will get something out of it. Not that I wouldn't welcome you in my bed…that is not why I'm doing it. My parents are always sending me out on diplomatic missions and they are boring as hell. You are the first ray of sunshine I've seen in I don't know how long. I'm not ready to give that up. I expect nothing and will ask for nothing more than you are willing to give, even if it is only to be graced with your friendship." He gave her a lopsided grin. "On my princely honor, I will be the perfect gentleman."

She pushed out her sight and studied his aura. It had blues and oranges swirling together. It was calm, playful, yet strong. No signs of deceit. In the end, there was little she could do. She had to get off Earth to protect the men she loved. When he offered her his arm, she drew her arm through his and let him lead her aboard the Whirlwind.

He took her arm when she stepped out of the airlock to steady her. The floor was soft and she had sunk into it.

"Do what I do. You'll get your_ soft_ legs quickly." He spread his legs a little and rolled from heel to toe for a couple of minutes. She copied his movements and I'll be damned if it didn't work.

He froze at her smile, completely mesmerized. Sweet god, that smile could take a grown man to his knees. He shook his head to clear it. "I'll explain the layout of the ship and then give you the grand tour."

The main floor consisted of crew quarters, work stations, two crew lounges, and a kitchen. At the front was the bridge. There were five floors in all. The top floor was the forward and aft batteries. The second floor was the family suites and the third for dignitaries and friends. The fourth floor was the main floor, dealing with ship operations and crew quarters and the fifth floor consisted of a pool on the starboard side and the hangar bay on the port side. The massive drive core sat astern. There were stasis pods on the family and crew floors as well as escape pods, so she would not have to worry about anything.

The Whirlwind, he explained, was a royal flagship built for any contingency. They had a 'skeleton' crew right now, which consisted of 20 people and 10 mechs, though the 10 mechs were always there whether berthed or in use. The people he had handpicked, both for ability and attitude. She was sure to see some of every major race. They even a krogan, who was in charge of the batteries. He was tough as nails, but funny and easy to get along with. It didn't even phase him that there were turian and salarian crewmembers, he said with a chuckle. They were a tight knit bunch.

No matter how young, as he was growing up, he'd always managed to spend time down in the crew lounges getting to know everyone, especially since the crew had never been allowed onto the family floors unless invited. The elevators, he told her, wouldn't even open to the family floors unless identities were approved and confirmed. "When the airlock scanned you, your identity was programmed in to allow you admittance to the family floors."

She was stunned that he was showing _her_, a stranger, that amount of trust.

"Come with me," he said. "So we can see this girl off." He took her arm and headed to the bridge to give the pilot the go-ahead. The systems checks had been started as soon as it was reported that he had arrived at the spaceport. When he stepped into the cockpit he saw Dagan move to rise. "No need for that, Dagan. Take us out."

"Affirmative, Prince Captain."

"Prince Captain sounds ridiculous, Dagan," he said in exasperation.

"It is what it is, Highness," he said winking at him. Dagan's eyes were drawn towards the woman who had come in with the Captain.

"Keep your hands and eyes to yourself, Dagan. She's not available."

"So, that's the way it is," Dagan said with a heartfelt sigh.

"It is," Nik said coldly.

They pulled out of dock and were soon in FTL headed for the closest Mass Relay. She watched the stars streak by. She loved the beauty of space. She'd always looked up at the stars, when they could be seen, and wished she were out there.

"Has ETA changed?" Nik asked.

"No, Prince Captain. We're about a week and a half out. We need to jump two Relays before we FTL to Mindoir," he informed him.

"Roger that, Dagan. Well, open her up and let's see what this girl's got in her."

"My pleasure, Highness. Always fun to fly with you."

He laughed and left him to his fun. "Trust me when I tell you he means it. My parents are never in a hurry to get anywhere. Dagan is one of three pilots we have that rotate off in eight hour shifts. But Dagan is my favorite…even if he is a player. If he gives you any trouble, let me know."

He proceeded to show her the rest of his ship. The Whirlwind was a luxury liner. The interior was out of a fantasy. The thickly padded floors had taken her a bit to adjust to, but once she did it was like stepping onto a cloud. The walls and ceiling had been hand painted by some of the best artists in the galaxy. Rich, silk smooth woods almost anywhere you could touch and chandeliers on the ceiling. The frigate had every luxury you could imagine and then some. Besides the Captain's cabin, it had guest cabins, crew's quarters, a large dining hall, and several family and play rooms: A 3D immersion theatre, 2 fully stocked fitness rooms, a library, a billiards room with wet bar and even an arcade room. And if that didn't put it over the top, the full sized heated swimming pool in the belly of the beast did. It had a retractable permiglass covering that kept the water in place when not in use. He told her that it was constantly being upgraded with the latest technology and defenses. The ship oozed money and screamed wealth.

"I loved the Whirlwind as a child, but as I grew up I became more embarrassed by her. She is too blatant and in your face for my tastes. But, alas, I am but a prince and must obey the grand poobah's, who must coddle and protect their only baby."

She gave a light laugh. "You hardly look like a baby."

He flexed his muscles and gave her a dashing, debonair look, followed by a heavy sigh. "I know, right? But what's a guy to do?"

They rode the elevator to the second floor. They made an immediate left that T'd off. The left side went to billiards room that included a library with two sofas and three stuffed chairs and a wet bar along the back. The right doorway led to a large sitting room with a huge vid-screen and several overstuffed sofas and chairs. She followed the Prince through the sitting room and into the back room, which was a massive bedroom. There was a huge bed five could have comfortable slept in, two bed tables, two sofas, three separate terminal desks, and a huge flat screen. And as with the rest of the ship that she'd seen so far, the walls were intricately painted murals, though this time they depicted space; stars, nebulas and the like…A simply stunning, realistic display. "This is so beautiful," she said in awe.

"Yes," he said looking into her face, "so beautiful." He cleared his throat. "This is the corpulent captain's suit and if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your quarters. He led her back through the sitting room and the billiards room. A far door slid open. He waved his arm forward, placed his hand between her shoulder blades and ushered her into the room.

This room was far more feminine in nature. It held a large bed with flowing privacy drapes tied back with gold sashes, two sofas, a stuffed chair, a desk with a terminal, a vanity table with bench and mirror. A massive gilded mirror adorned one of the walls. Oh my…the things you could see with that mirror. The murals on the walls depicted snow covered mountains in the distance, fields of flowers and trees, a stream of water cutting through it ending in a small pond. Realist wildlife went about their lives. Her hand reached out to stroke the nose of a life sized fawn standing at its mother's side, staring out at the viewer with innocent eyes.

He couldn't count how many times he'd seen his mother do just that. His hands rested briefly on her shoulders and then he reached out with one of them to touch a butterfly dancing on a flower. "It's stunning, isn't it? My mother touches the nose of that fawn every time she walks into this room."

The golden rims of her brown eyes shimmered under a pool of unshed tears. It was all he could do not to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Come on, Nik…respectable gentleman…you can do this… but, how did anyone survive this woman?

"I – this is…these are to be my quarters?" The murals spanned every wall, placing her in the middle of a majestic wonderland.

"Yes," he said softly. She threw her arms around him and he had to bite back a groan at the feel of her soft curves against him. GENTLEMAN. His arms settled loosely around her, though they ached to hold her tight.

"It is the most beautiful room I've ever seen. Thank you." She felt his hardness against her belly and backed away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Forgive my impertinence."

"Forgive you for a hug? Never. Don't be silly, Angel. Everyone needs hugs."

"But you're a…I'm a…"

He tilted her chin up and looked down into her hauntingly beautiful face. "I'm a roguishly charming and handsome man and you are an adorably alluring and beautiful woman. See? We are not so different. Nikyrian Stanton," he said releasing her chin and holding out his hand.

"Castaria Krios," she said shaking his hand. "Can you do me a favor and tell me why every man I meet tilts my chin up?"

He threw his head back and gave a deep, hearty laugh. "Because we are helpless against your beauty and cannot resist getting a closer look." He smiled when he saw her blush. "Did you wish me to lie?"

"Of course not. Besides, I would know if you lied," she said bumping his arm with her shoulder.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind. Castaria is a beautiful name, but just so you know – you will always be Angel to me." He stepped away and slid his hand over a panel she hadn't even noticed. A door slid open. "This is your closet. And on the other side of the closet is your bathroom. Just walk towards the door and it will slide open. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know. I will leave you to get settled. Come out when you're ready, we'll eat dinner and make some plans for the evening."

When he left she flipped on her OT and sent out a quick message to her brother. She bounced the signal and encrypted the message, but she didn't feel comfortable giving out any location details in this unsecured manner. She also sent a quick message to Cole, all earth contracts were to be forwarded to a new frequency and resulting payments into a new account she'd set up. Any Mindoir contracts were to be sent to her previous frequency and paid to her previous account.

Castiel had been pacing the apartment like a caged animal ever since he returned. The place felt so empty without her presence. For over an hour he had sat in her room and balled his head off like a little, lost boy. Though, he would never admit that to anyone. Finally, the need to do something forced him out the door. He drew on the ratty cap she always wore, mounted the glider and took to the street.

Market Street was bustling this time of day. He slipped in behind a vendor selling fruit, amped his biotics, grabbed a large bushel of apples and disappeared. In a similar fashion he made off with a large basket of assorted nuts. He put the basket of nuts in the underseat storage and tied the bushel of apples to the back of the bike with cord he'd found in the storage compartment. He pulled up outside the rec center and laid out his goodies. He wasn't sure if the people always showed up at lunch time or if they had some way of letting each other know the days his sister came for lunch, but it didn't take long for her urchins to find their way to him.

Some eyed him distrustfully, but most knew him. He'd come with his sister enough times that they were comfortable with him. The younger children accepted him with open arms and sticky fingers. He played with the children for a little bit and then bade his goodbyes. He tossed the empty baskets in the trash and then headed back to his equally empty apartment.

He sat down wearily on the sofa and flipped on the vidscreen. He put on a vid he'd seen too many times to count. What he would give to hear her voice, her laughter. Hell, a noogie would be nice about now. His OT flashed and he flipped it open.

= On a ship. Everything's fine. I am NightStar. Bed Cole Bravo Alpha 3190004289-537 India Lima Yankee.

Saliva went down the wrong pipe and he began to choke. Aria was NightStar? His help the needy, save the world sister was NightStar? Why hadn't he seen it? Why hadn't she told him? Her – NightStar? It was still hard to wrap his head around. He was so sure NightStar had been a man. She'd had a whole other life he hadn't even been aware of. It hurt that she hadn't trusted him enough to share it with him. Though, he understood. As much as he wanted to be angry with her, if he were NightStar he would have kept it from her too…to protect her.

He re-read her message. Bed Cole made no sense. Bravo Alpha was short for bank account. 537 was his number, hers was 573. Ending with I love you. So she set up a bank account for him. Why? He already had one. But what did Bed Cole mean?

He dragged himself off the sofa and went to her room. He flipped the light on and looked at her bed. On it laid a black suit, black lilies, knives and guns with silencers. She was wanting him to become NightStar? Of course she was, she wanted her people protected now that she wasn't here to do it. It looked like it fell to him to uphold the family tradition. Feed the urchins, protect the people and while he was at it rule the Reds. He was done being the Reds' bitch. He may not be able to protect his sister any longer, but he could protect what she loved.

He stripped off his clothes and slipped into the black suit. It was soft and molded to him like a glove. It had odd, tacky soles, but they would aid in gripping and prevent slipping. It was ingenious. He rolled the mask down over his face and slipped the gloves on. As soon as the gloves were on his OT flashed. He flipped on the screen.

"NightStar, I received your message about transferring the Earth contracts to this frequency and the new account information. Everything's a go on my end. Did you have any trouble with either of the assassins? I know you iced Razor – good job, by the way – didn't think even you would be able to take him out. But what of Thane Krios? Did he give you any trouble?"

Thane Krios – Aria's Thane was an assassin? Aria was an actual assassin? Damn me. He knew NightStar's reputation and he knew his sister. She would never accept a contract on anyone that wasn't proven beyond a shadow of a doubt to be evil. He wasn't sure what kind of man Thane was. But if he'd earned Aria's love and respect, that spoke volumes. "No, no problems with Thane Krios." His mouth fell open. That was not his voice. It was a tad higher and a lot huskier, but not feminine in any way. It was acceptable. It would prevent his voice from being recognized. Kudos, Aria. "Any contracts for me, Cole?" he held his breath hoping like hell he hadn't just fucked up.

"Just one in your neck of the woods. His name is Leto Haskins. He's - "

"One of the head honchos of the Reds. I'm familiar with him. I'll accept it."

Cole's eyebrows shot up. "You aren't even going to take time to research it or ask me who put the contract out on him?"

"Like I said, I'm familiar with the man and frankly I don't give a damn who wants him ghosted."

"Well, ok then – you're signed onto the contract. Happy hunting, NightStar."

Castiel flipped off his screen. He couldn't wait for darkfall. He was excited to start his new life. It was no replacement for his sister, he'd rather have her back than take over for her, but she did at least leave him meaningful projects to keep him busy. He knew she did it as much for him as for her people. He picked up the guns, one at a time, becoming familiar with the weight and balance of each. He snapped the sniper to his back and pulled it. He did it over and over again until it became second hand to him. He snapped the pistol and submachine gun to either side of his hips and practiced drawing them as well. Then he turned his attention to the pair of knives. There were sheathes on his thighs for them. He slid them into the sheaths and tried to withdraw them quickly. The kept getting hung up on something or another. Damn, he sucked handling knives. If someone were close enough to him he could gut them, but anything more than that would require a shit-ton more practice.

His eyes fell to the flowers. Hell no. Sorry, Aria. I'm not going to prance around in my tights sprinkling daisies. But he also knew she did not want anyone blamed for the kills she made, which was why NightStar left a calling card. Hot damn, yes! She had shown him a laser she got last week. Probably took it off one of her kills. Where the hell would she have put it? He tore through her room until he remembered she had a junk drawer. Well, shit on a shingle, he wished he'd have remembered that sooner. He pulled open the top drawer of her dresser and dug around until he found the small laser. Perfect. He would mark his kills. Even better than flowers, no risk of them blowing away. And a hell of a lot more manly.

He set about putting her room back in order, because if she did come home she'd surely kill him for leaving her room a mess. He took the suit off and hung it up in her closet. He moved the artillery in there as well. It was fitting that he would become NightStar in her room. It made him feel closer to her.

Time to get dinner started for the urchins.

He came home in a lighter mood. Children were so amazing. They were resilient, forgiving, compassionate and full of love and wonder. Too bad they didn't stay children forever. Sometimes he wanted to shoot every adult on sight. And speaking of shooting adults on sight, it was just about time for him to go out and play.

As darkness set in and the moon began to rise, Castiel slipped into the black – correction _night suit_ was what Aria called it. He snapped on his guns, slid the knives into their sheaths and snapped the small laser to his magbelt. He kind of felt like Batman, sans cape. He knew he couldn't just walk out the front door of his apartment looking like this. He slid open Aria's window, raised himself out, slid the window closed and lowered himself to the ground.

He had commed the base this afternoon and discovered Leto had become the new kingpin. Serendipity, if ever there was such a thing. With two Reds' leaders dead…hell, the elders might beg him to take up head honcho position; just so they weren't the next ones on NightStar's radar. Wouldn't that be a hoot? But whether they asked him or not, he was assuming control.

He stayed to the shadows and sprinted towards his objective. When he passed the Mastic Toe holosign he couldn't help but laugh…that never got old. The sound of an impact followed by grunts drew his attention. He darted behind a dumpster and made his way to the back of a dilapidated house. Five men were beating the shit out of another. He stepped out of the shadows to draw their attention. "Mind if I cut in?"

The men turned to face him, their twined W tattoos stood out stark against the blue glow of the street light.

"This is none of your affair, leave while you still have two legs to walk on." A bald, bearded man said threateningly. He blanched when he realized who he was talking to – the man who had just taken down their base single handedly. "We've got no beef with you, NightStar. Thanks to you our pack has thinned. This here asswipe agreed to join and now he's backing out."

"You are off your turf, this is Reds' territory."

"We followed him; he chose to come here...not us. We'll just take him and go."

Thane snapped on his guns and drew the cowl up over his head. He kissed the black lily and returned it to his pocket. He bowed his head for a quick prayer to Arashu to keep his NightStar safe, and then he sent a prayer to Amonkira. "Amonkira. Lord of Hunters. Grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness." He slipped out the door and into the night.

A familiar voice brought him to a stop. NightStar? Dare he hope that she had stayed? He opened himself to feel for her, but he felt nothing. Why couldn't he feel her anymore? He followed the sound of her husky voice.

When he slid around the side of the worn down house, he crouched at the corner studying the scene. He spotted one man on the ground, bloody and beaten, propped up against a sagging fence. The man looked up at him in surprise, pain and fear etched into his battered face. Thane shook his head and raised a finger to his lips. He peered around the corner of the house. The other men were facing away from him, towards NightStar. Only it wasn't NightStar. The body within the familiar suit was wrong. The way NightStar stood was wrong. The smell was wrong. The defined muscles were masculine not feminine. The voice was eerily the same, but the person in that suit was not his NightStar. If the imposter had hurt her, his death would be very slow and very painful. Kalahira could put him back together if she so chose.

Castiel laughed. "I don't think so. You see, it doesn't really matter to me where you are or where you are from. This megatropolis is mine and I will protect its denizens. I will not allow you to force anyone to join your _gang_."

The bald man looked back at the man they had beaten and then at his brother Wolves. All but one had fear in their eyes. They would not fight well and he had little doubt NightStar could easily take them all down. He did not want to die over that asshole. "Come on, boys. That shit isn't worth this."

"Smart man. But, make no mistake…this is your only warning from me. If I catch any one of you hurting someone else…or if I even hear that you have, I will kill you on sight...with pleasure." Cas couldn't help but be disappointed. He'd hoped things would have gotten a little more exciting. He watched the men file out around the opposite side of the house. The last man brought his foot back to aim a kick at the downed man on his way past him. Castiel smiled coldly, whipped his pistol out and shot the foot before it could make contact. Little more than a whispered 'thhck' was heard. Until the man's piercing screams echoed into the night.

The other Wolves spun around in time to see their friend grab his foot, hop up and down and then fall on his ass, all the while screaming like a little girl. The bald man's head swung to NightStar who was twirling his gun before snapping back into place at his hip. "Fuck me!"

"Thank you for the thought, but you're not my type," Castiel said with a chuckle. "Are you going to take that trash home with you or are we going to have a problem? Honestly, I'm hoping we have a problem. I haven't met my quota yet tonight."

"Damn it, Miter! You trying to get us all whacked?" He pointed at two of his men. "Jimmy, Sam, help that dickweed to his feet," he said jerking a thumb at Miter. "If he doesn't shut up, knock him the fuck out and drag him home by his good leg." He walked off, not sparing another glance at his fellow Wolves.

Miter's screams faded to whimpers as the men drug him to his feet. With an arm around each of their shoulders, they followed after their leader.

Thane pulled back and sank deeper into the shadows as the men passed him, never realizing how close they were to the deadly assassin.

Castiel crouched down next to the injured man and gave him a dose of medigel. When he heard his sigh of relief he stood, offered the man his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you NightStar. I can't imagine how you showed up just when you did, but you surly saved my life. I won't forget what you did for me. The name is Trent Stevens," he said holding out his hand. "If you ever need any supplies, don't hesitate to find me. I'm a…procurement specialist."

"The house here is unoccupied. I know it needs some work, but you might consider relocating here," Castiel informed him.

"That's sage advice, I think I will." He gave the house a dubious frown. "Looks like I'll have my work cut out for me."

Castiel laughed. "No doubt. But, I have a friend in the Reds by the name of Castiel. I've no doubt he'd be willing to give you a hand with the house and getting you set up here. Just ask for him at their base. You might even consider joining up with the Reds. They look out for their own."

Trent shook his head. "Not too sure about that. I just got my ass pulled out of the fire, not in a hurry to jump back into the flames."

"That's understandable. But the Reds aren't like that. My friend will be taking over. Things will be different. I trust him implicitly. You'll be safe and he could use you."

"Tell you what, I'll drop in on him and talk to him. If we hit it off, I'll join."

Castiel nodded. "I wouldn't ask for anything more. I'll let him know to expect you. Why don't you hole up in the house for the night and get some sleep."

"I think I will. Thank you again, NightStar."

Castiel watched him disappear around the side of the house, only a slight limp to show what he'd been through. He hoped the man would drop by the base. But first he had to secure his take over.

Thane stepped out of the shadows to confront the imposter. "We need to talk."

Castiel was surprise the man had gotten the drop on him. "Do you know who I am?" he asked coldly.

"I know who you're not. You are not NightStar."

"Who are you?" The voice didn't sound quite human, it was deep and gravely.

"Who I am is unimportant. It is who you are that concerns me. If you have hurt her" –

Castiel quirked a brow. "You'd what? Kill me, I suppose?" he scoffed.

"Before you could blink. Killing is an art," he said moving a little to the left, never taking his eyes off the imposter. "And _I_ am a master." His voice deadly soft.

"Cocky for someone facing me. Do you really think you can take down NightStar?"

"Were you she, then…no. I would _never_ hurt NightStar. But I would kill anyone who did very…slowly."

"You must be Thane Krios."

Thane kept the surprise off his face and gave a slight head bow of acknowledgement. "Where is she?"

"I wish I knew. Something happened. My sister feared for my life and yours. She went offworld. I tried to stop her, but once she sets her mind to something, there is little anyone could do to change it."

Her brother. At least he knew she was no longer here. He would not have to waste any more time searching for her and could move on to the ships that departed. "Why are you dressed as NightStar?"

"Aria gave the suit to me. She left me with two tasks. Take care of her urchins, those that she feeds and cares for. I'm not a healer, like she is, but I can feed them. She also told me to protect her people, so I will," he said matter of fact.

Thane nodded. That sounded like his siha. "She shouldn't be out there alone. I intend to find her."

"I hope you do. Aria is so busy taking care of everyone else that she tends to neglect herself. Making sure that she takes care of herself has always been my job. And I think that is why she left me with so much to do. To keep me from…"

"From missing her too much? You must have been close." Thane said solemnly.

Castiel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "We were more than close. She is my twin. We've had to rely on each other since we were nine years old. It was not easy to let her go."

Twins. Then their bond was stronger than he knew. "I spoke with the agent in charge, Shepard. His name is Reed Walker; you may wish to speak with him. He is an honorable sort. The federal agent she thought she killed was already dead before her arrival. She did not have to depart."

"Son of a bitch! Find her, Thane. Bring her back home."

Thane nodded. "It is not an easy path before me, but I will find her, no matter how long it takes. There were twenty ships that left port following the raid. Do you know which ship she left out on?"

"No," Castiel shook his head sadly. "I took her to the port, but she feared the authorities would be looking for me to find her, so I left to keep her safe."

It had been a smart move at the time, but disappointing nonetheless. "Has she contacted you?"

"Once. She said she was on a ship and safe. I could not reply to her. The signal had been bounced and there was no return frequency. She is very good at covering her tracks. I do not imagine your search will be an easy one."

"Very seldom does something worth having come easy." Thane flipped on his OT and nodded for Shepard to do the same. He synced their OTs, so that they had each other's frequencies. "If she is in contact with you again, let me know."

"I will. I should go. There is someone I need to see. A contract I need to fulfill."

Thane laced his hands behind his back. "Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

Castiel shook his head. "Any other time and I would accept your generous offer. But this…it is personal. And you have someone to find." He paused for a moment. There was something else he said he'd do for Aria. "Thane? She told me to tell you she was sorry, that she loved you and would always belong to you."

Thane's heart squeezed painfully; he absently rubbed his chest. Nothing but finding her would ease the pain. "Thank you, Shepard" he said, barely able to get the words out. "But it is I who belong to her."

Castaria settled back into her soft bed, it felt like lying on a cloud. Dinner with Nik had been enjoyable and the food nearly exploded against her taste buds. She had never eaten anything like it and imagined it was ungodly expensive.

The next several days were an experience she would never forget, but she dreaded the night. With it came nightmares of what she had given up, what she had lost. But the days she treasured, hording the memories. The games, the library, the crew, the amazing fitness room, and the pool…my god the pool, kept her entertained and kept her mind cleared of her woes, at least during the waking hours. She even finally managed to talk the turians into braving the shallow end of the pool. But due to their hard carapace's and lack of fat stores, they had an innate fear of water. They had a tendency to sink like a stone. That being said, they came to enjoy tossing beach balls and weighted toys for her and the others to dive down to retrieve.

The krogan, Rutt, spent time with her in the arcade room if Nik was busy. He had a knack for games of destruction. If he could hit or destroy something, he was in heaven. And he was damned good at rubbing her nose in her losses. But those losses taught her to think faster on her feet, so she was never sore about losing. Losing taught you more than winning, and her drive to be the best at everything she did kept her from giving up, no matter the odds.

She spent time everyday on the uneven bars, beam and trampoline; they brought back memories of her gymnastics classes she taken as a child. Her body fell right back into the routines like she'd never left. Though her muscles were quick to remind her just how long it had been. She gave pointers to any one of the crew that showed an interest. The asari were interested in learning how to use all three. The turians worked on their balance on the beam and eventually began to pole-spar atop the beam. She had wanted to learn to do that too, so they were teaching her the technique of pole-sparring. She'd never thought to do that on the beam. She couldn't wait to show Nik; maybe she'd get lucky and kick his ass at something for a change. He was a mountain of a man and she'd found out real quick how hard it was to take him down when they sparred. Everyone loved the trampoline, even the salarians took time out to frolic on it. That was a sight to see. With their bent legs, their jumping was comical. Though, she always did her best to keep a straight face. The only one not allowed on the equipment was Rutt. At close to 800 pounds, he would crush them, but he seemed to enjoy watching the antics of everyone else.

With their arrival to Mindoir close at hand she began to fret. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. A part of her hoped she could make a home there. She had made a lot of friends on the trip and would hate to have to say goodbye to them. But what would she do? Where would she go?

"Calm down, Angel. Everything will be fine. My parents will love you," Nik said encouragingly.

"Your parents? I'm to meet your parents?" What was he thinking? She was a nobody. They were…oh, god.

"Was I supposed to sneak you off the ship? They will surely be waiting at the airlock when we arrive."

"I'll just slip out with the crew," she said in desperation.

I don't think so. I'm not letting you get away that easily. "You'll do no damn such thing. Look, I know you don't have anywhere to go. I'm not just going to throw you out into the streets. My parents wouldn't either. You'll stay with us for now."

"But - "

"Angel – do I have to pull the Prince card with you?"

The Prince card? Shit. She was so screwed. She was on a planet under monarchy rule. She had to obey. "Look at me, Nik!" She held her hands out and turned around slowly, displaying her cheap attire.

He whistled. "I like what I'm seeing."

Castaria sighed. "I'm hardly dressed to meet anyone's parents, let alone royalty!"

"Relax, Angel. My parents aren't like that. They are not pretentious. They will not judge you. They will adore you as much as I do."

Castaria looked around the beautiful room. "Right…because I can tell by this ship that they are not pretentious in the least."

Castiel laughed. The ship did scream wealth. "Ok, I'll give you that. They like nice things. But it is not who they are. You'll see what I mean when you meet them. Besides, they're expecting you."

"Prince Captain, we are cleared for docking at the private bay. Their Highnesses have already arrived," Dagan informed them.

"See? Come on." He took her hand and pulled her towards the elevator.

"Wait, I need to gather my things."

"Your things will be brought to the house. Now, come on," he said giving her a slight tug.

He kept a tight hold on her as they exited the airlock.

Reena was wringing her hands together, knowing her son was just beyond the airlock door. She also knew he wouldn't be alone. He'd had CJ order a wardrobe full of clothes for a woman, though she knew nothing of the woman or what type of relationship they had. When it opened she squealed and threw her arms around her baby boy. She noticed he'd only given her a one armed hug and glanced over at the young woman standing by his side. She was stunningly beautiful with her thick, golden, wavy hair, and golden rimmed brown eyes. Her face was flushed and she looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. Her eyes fell to their hands. Her son had a tight grip on her as though he feared she'd bolt. She gave her son a knowing look and smiled.

"Move that delectable ass, Reena. I would like to welcome my son home." Kip said, placing his hands on her hips and moving her aside. He clapped an arm around his son's back and gave him a quick hug.

Nik was a bit embarrassed by all the parental doting. He loved his parents, but the time away had been a pleasant reprieve. "Mom, dad, I'd like to introduce you to Angel. She's new here and doesn't have any local friends or family."

"Then she'll stay with us," they both said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed. "Great minds think alike," they said together and laughed again.

"Reena Stanton, and please, call me Reena; Mrs. Stanton makes me feel like an old woman." she said and held out her hand.

"Castaria Krios, Highness." Castaria bowed and shook her hand.

"None of that now, we are not holding court and you will be staying with us, I think first names are more than appropriate, honey. Reena, remember? Castaria? That is a uniquely beautiful name. But I can see why you call her Angel, Nik. She's as breathtaking as an angel."

"That she is. Kip Stanton," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hi - "

"Nice to meet you, Kip," he admonished.

"Alrighty, then. I stand corrected," she said beaming them a smile. "Nice to meet you, Kip."

Nik saw his parents go still and laughed his ass off. "It has that effect on people."

"What does? Are you laughing at me?" Castaria asked confused and a little hurt.

Reena shook her head to clear it. "No, honey, he would never laugh at you. What do you want us to call you?"

"Anything but bitch is fine with me." Her face flamed and her hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe she'd said that to the King and Queen. She yanked at her hand, trying to get away, but Nik refused to let her go.

Reena and Kip laughed. "I like her, son," Kip said with a snort that turned into a full laugh.

"Ok, I'll refrain from calling you bitch, unless you really deserve it. I think Nikyrian has the right of it. Angel it is," she said with a satisfied nod. "Come on you two, the sky car is waiting."

"You don't have to take me in. I don't wish to be a burden, just point me to a hotel and I will get out of your hair."

"My hair would be most displeased, Angel. It likes having you in it," Nik said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Nonsense, Angel, you are no burden and it's already been decided. You'll stay with us." She caught the relieved look on her son's face and smiled.

The skycar was opulent and the house was massive. The house was modest in comparison to the Whirlwind. It was tastefully furnished, rather than outlandishly so. The manor was four stories and had a separate wing used for guests. But it was silly to open up a whole wing for one person. She was instead placed in a bedroom between the Stanton's and Nik. She was floored when he showed her a closet stuffed full of clothes that had been tailored for her. It was obvious her staying with them had already been planned out, the little sneak. She had tried to pay him back, but he refused. So, she helped out around the house to earn her keep. At least it started out that way. But she enjoyed spending time in the kitchen with Reena. She was learning how to cook recipes she'd never dreamed of before.

She had thought staying with them would prove to be very uncomfortable. But it was actually the exact opposite. They were so at ease and comfortable that she found herself slipping right into their lives. Kip and Reena were the most amazing and outrageous people she'd ever met. She loved and missed her adopted parents very much, but they had been more conservative than the Stantons. Oh, she had always gotten tons of love and hugs from the Andersons and she always grew up seeing them hug and kiss each other in a modest fashion, but Kip and Reena took it a whole new level. The first time she saw them grope each other in front of her she'd nearly choked and spit her drink everywhere. There were no doubts to the extent of their love and desire for one another. The spoke to each other baldly, touched each other boldly, and made no secret of it if they were going to be 'busy' for awhile.

She had been like that with Thane. Unable to keep her hands off of him, it didn't really matter where they were. Damn, she missed him. She wished she could send him a message, so he knew she was okay. Had he been at the hotel, she would have synced their OTs. Then again, had he been there he probably wouldn't have accepted her leaving him behind. It was better this way. He was safer. Well, at least as safe as the life of an assassin could be.

She could at least let her brother know she was okay. She sent him out a quick message and fell back into her thoughts. Nik had taken her out to see the town; he brought her along almost every time he left the house, whether it was for fun or a royal duty. He'd introduced her to his friends; some of them she'd grown rather close to. She also spent time out with the crew, who considered Mindoir their home when they weren't aboard the ship. She'd grown especially close to a batarian couple that had been on the staff of the Whirlwind. Yarl and Litu. Batarians usually got a bad rap, and for good reason. They were well known for their horrific slaving raids. But she'd come to learn that batarians were not all that different from any other species. There were good and bad in every race. The couple used to accept slavery as a part of life. They didn't own any slaves, but it was a part of their culture, they had grown up with it. They chose to leave batarian space when their colony had been raided. They had been lucky to get out with their lives.

During the day she volunteered her services at the local school, working with the small group of biotic children. The principal, Mr. Dean, had offered her a permanent position, but she wasn't sure how long she would be staying. Any hint that the law had found her and she would have to split. After a few weeks Mr. Dean began paying her for the days she showed up. She would have liked to have turned him down, but she'd had yet to be offered a single contract here on Mindoir. Even her intel broker skills were useless here. Mindoir was rich in natural resources and fertile land. Everyone worked hard and there was a plethora of food. So there were no starving urchins for her to look after. She'd gone out a few nights as NightStar, but there was little crime. The most she'd come across were a few teenage pranksters that she was pretty sure she'd scared straight. She just wasn't needed here.

There was a light knock on her door. She looked up expecting Nik to walk through the door and was surprised it was Reena. Reena sat down beside her on the bed. "I noticed something seemed to be bothering you today. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, really. I'm just feeling a little useless I guess. Where I came from I had my urchins to care for. There were starving families and children; I fed them twice a day, sometimes lunch too. I taught those willing to read, write and do math. I wanted to give them the skills to make a future for themselves. I fought the gangs and protected my people. Everything I did had meaning. I'm just not needed here."

"Don't you believe that for a moment, young lady. Those children you teach at the school? They need you. The teachers they had before you weren't biotics, they were trying to teach them from books they'd read. We had a biotics teacher once, but she retired. There's been no one to step in before you. Those people at the hospital? They need you. You donate your time every weekend to taking care of the sick and elderly, you brighten their lives. Some of them don't have any family and you are the only visitor they receive. And some of the sick get miraculously better after one of your visits," she said giving Castaria a knowing look.

"You may not have to feed the starving or fight gangs, but you are very much needed here. Are there places out there more in need? Absolutely, but there always will be. You can't help everyone, no matter how much you want to. Eventually, all those needy hands will suck the life out of you. I've seen it happen too many times." She placed her hand over Angel's and squeezed it. "Take time for yourself, Angel, learn to enjoy life again. Don't let your life slip away, grab what happiness you can, for it is all too fleeting. I don't want to see you burn out."

"I had a good life once, when I was a young child. My twin brother and I lived with a wonderful couple. We had dance classes, gymnastics classes, self defense classes, archery, riflery. Hell, we even learned to ride horses. We looked out of our high-rise window, ignorant of what went on in streets below. When we were nine, our parents were murdered. We left that life behind because we didn't want to risk being separated. We somehow survived in a hell we never even knew existed. We learned what life was really like. The gangs, the hunger, the drugs, the prostitutes, the sex trade, the child abuse, the rape, the murder."

"Angel," she said pushing a lock of the young woman's golden hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for what you and your brother had to live through. But you have to know that what you lived through is not what _real_ life is. It is a life some are forced to live, some live worse lives, but most people they live normal lives, somewhere between the two lives you lived. Life is unfair, it can be brutal and no one gets out of it alive. But it can also be beautiful and seductive…keep the danger in mind...be prepared for it. But, don't lose yourself to it, don't close your eyes to the beauty and seduction or you will find that you have lost far more than any relative safety you might have gained." She wrapped her hand around Castaria's and pulled her up when she stood. She put her arms around the young woman and hugged her.

Nik knocked softly and opened the door. "Angel – sorry, mom, didn't know you were here."

"Don't ever think you are not needed here, Angel. The children need you, the sick and elderly need you and we need you too. You've come to mean a lot to us. It would break our hearts if you left." She gave Castaria a brief peck on the lips. "Oh – We have a clothing drive coming up, the fall harvest and the harvest festival to prepare for; you are welcome to help me with planning, if you wish. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go sex Kip up." She ruffled her son's hair as she passed him.

Nik moved quickly to Castaria's side and took hold of her shoulders. "What did she mean by that? Are you wanting to leave us?"

"It wasn't that exactly. Everything I've done for years, it just isn't needed here. I just felt that maybe I should be somewhere that needed me more."

His heart twisted and wrenched in his chest. No. He wasn't ready for her to go. He was beginning to wonder if he could ever let her go. "I hope mom set you straight."

"Yes, she is a wonderful woman. I hope you know just how lucky you are to have them."

"I may gripe about being coddled like a baby all the time, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. Get dressed, Angel we're supposed to meet up with the guys tonight. He kissed her forehead and left her to get dressed.

She chose a red, silky mini-dress that clung to her curves. It showed only a small amount to cleavage, draping provocatively over the swell of her breasts, but it draped very low in the back, displaying her down to the base of her spine. Red heels and a ruby and emerald necklace, from a woman she'd saved once, completed the look.

Nik swallowed his tongue and choked on it. A few hard thwacks to his back from her set him to rights. He wanted nothing more than to peel that dress off and make love to her. The way that dress hung on her was a sin. It clung to her tight nipples and dipped into the indent of her belly button. Dear god, what it did to her backside.

When the car dropped them off at Shelligan's, Nik helped her out. They moved through the dimly lit room, the music vibrating through them. Castaria had her earplugs in; she hated anything loud, but loved the thrum of the beat vibrating through her. She located their friends at a back table; Jensie was all but jumping up and down to get her attention. With breasts the size of Jensie's, bouncing up and down was getting her a lot of attention.

Castiara laughed her head off when she saw Briton grab Jensie by the hips to hold her still. All they needed was a fight to break out, because some butt-weasel wanted a piece of Jensie. It happened more times than she could count. Her own breasts weren't exactly small, but she felt dwarfed compared to Jensie.

Nik put his hand on her shoulder as much to guide her as to show possession. She was completely oblivious the stir she was creating. She seemed to have no clue how truly beautiful she was. His cold gaze raked the room. He knew his size as much as his rank caused most eyes to drop when he made contact with them.

Nik grabbed her hand and pulled her down in a chair next to his. She waved at Trina, one of her closest friends here on Mindoir. She noticed Carson eyeing Trina and wondered if perhaps something might be brewing on that front. She hoped so; they would make a wonderful couple. She was thankful that Nik usually accompanied her to these kinds of places. It seemed everyone was either a couple or just out to get laid. She did feel guilty, though. According to Jensie and Trina, Nik usually had a different girl on his arm each time he showed up and cat fights over him were not uncommon, much to his chagrin. As a gorgeous Prince, she imagined women were lining up to be with him. She was sure she'd have been one of those girls if she hadn't had a gaping hole in her heart. Maybe she was a shield for him as much as he was for her.

When Yarl and Litu showed up, the pub got noticeably quieter for a brief moment. It had taken a long time for the community to accept them as one of their own. She jumped up, ran to them and hugged them both. She took their hands and pulled them over to their table. She had Nik bump over so that she could sit next to the batarians.

They laughed, talked and drank. Reena had been right. It was these small moments of living that were revitalizing to the spirit. The only thing that dampened these moments was her wish that Castiel and Thane could be here to share them with her.

She was at the bar ordering another round of drinks when a sinfully gorgeous man approached her.

"I couldn't help but notice you. I'm Ripley Sinclair and I was hoping I could talk you into a dance." He held his hand out palm up.

She could feel his eyes drinking her in and her hands crossed protectively across her breasts. He was gorgeous, but something about him set her on edge. She held out her hand tentatively. "Castaria Krios."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. His touch left her cold. She tried to withdraw her hand, but he held it firmly.

Nik saw right away what was happening. As much as he didn't like it, he didn't have the right to interfere if she was interested in the man. When he saw her try to remove her hand from the man's unsuccessfully, that was his cue. He would not let anyone force their attentions on her. He stood, walked up behind her and put is arms around her. "She's taken, back off."

Ripley released her hand and looked up at the giant undaunted. "Why don't we let the lady choose for herself?"

Castaria sighed in relief. She hadn't wanted to make a scene, but she'd been damned close to sending the man flying across the room. She leaned back against Nik's comforting presence. She reached one hand back and rested it against the outside of his thigh. Her other hand stole back behind his neck. She pulled him down and raised her face, her lips brushing against his.

Nik groaned. His hand splayed across her belly, his thumb brushing the underswell of her breast. When she gasped, he was helpless not to take advantage; he'd wanted her for too long. His tongue slid past her lips and into the heat of her mouth. He felt her go still for a moment before relaxing into him. He could feel her hand tighten on his thigh and her heartbeat quicken beneath his hand as the kiss grew more heated.

Sweet god, he knew it would be like this with her. He wasn't deluding himself, he knew this was only a show, but he also knew she wasn't immune to him and that made his heart sing.

Ripley's cold, calculated gaze watched the blatant display. So be it. She may not have chosen him, but he had chosen her. She would be seeing him again. Real soon. Things would just play out differently that he had originally hoped. He left the bar and hopped in his skycar. Plans already running through his mind.

Nik glanced up, noticed the man's departure and reluctantly broke the off the kiss. "It appears he got the message. I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" It took all of his strength not to rub his aching hard-on against her back. He knew she had to feel it, they were too close for her not to, but blatantly rubbing himself against her would definitely break the gentleman oath he'd given her. The kiss had been borderline, but she was the one that started it.

She turned around and hugged him. "Thank you for stepping in. I didn't really want to create a big scene and I was about to blast him to the other side of the room."

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle, "that probably wouldn't have gone over so well." A slow song began to play and he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Her arms slid around him and he smiled, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her tighter against him. Now, he had a legitimate reason to rub against her and it was exquisite torture.

The rest of the evening went well. She'd managed to pull Yarl, Carson, and Briton onto the dance floor, though most of her dances were with Nik. He didn't seem to mind that everyone thought they were a couple. Perhaps he was just tired of the games women played to get their hands on his title. She'd received more than a few cold glares from hostile, jealous women. But she didn't give a hot damn about what they thought. She played holodarts, shot a couple of games of billiards, practiced her routine on the mechanical bull and got a little more drunk than she'd expected. Towards the end, she'd even removed her heels; because she was she was too unsteady to walk in them. When Nik pulled her onto the dance floor, she'd had to stand on his feet to dance with him or they'd have both ended up on their asses.

Pair by pair her friends bugged out and headed home, until only they remained.

"Guess it's time to call it a night….Or perhaps a morning," Nik said reluctantly. He hated ending nights like these…nights where he could pretend she was his. He picked up the shoes she had forgotten about and put his arm around her to steady her while she walked. Her face was flushed with drink and her eyes sparkled. He loved seeing her like this. So often her eyes were haunted and sad. He couldn't change whatever past she had run from, but he did his best to fill her present with happiness, and if he were lucky, maybe her future as well.

As they moved across the lot outside of Shelligan's, a skycar screamed out of the night. Nik caught sight of it in time to shove Angel out of the way before it slammed into him and disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. The force of the hit sent him flying. He was hurled into the side of the side of the building. His head hurt like a son of a bitch, but he was surprised that nothing else did. Until he realized he couldn't move his legs.

Castaria rose on her wobbly legs, still trying to make sense of what had just happened. The skycar…Nik! She looked around and spotted his crumpled form. She stumbled over to him and dropped down beside him. "Where do you hurt?"

He took her hand. "My head hurts, but I don't feel anything else." When he saw her reach for him he squeezed her hand. "Don't move me, Angel. Send for the medics, I think…I think my back is broken."

Dear god, No. Tears fell from her eyes and he gently wiped them away.

"There is something I need to tell you, in case…"

"No! There will be no 'in case'. So, don't even talk like that." She lay down beside him flat on her back.

"Angel, what are you doing? The medics -"

"Trust me, Nik. You need me right now." She'd never healed this type of injury before, but even drunk off her ass, common sense told her she'd heal faster if her back was in proper alignment. She kept a tight hold on his hand and merged their auras. A massive black spot and a few smaller ones made their way up her arm.

Nik felt the pain in his head begin to fade. He looked at Angel and saw her jaw clenched. He tried to remove his hand from her grasp, but she clung tighter. "Don't move, Nik, you'll only hurt me if you do."

Was she healing him? If so, did it hurt her to heal? "Angel, if you are hurting yourself for me, don't. I couldn't bear it."

"I'll be fine, Nik." When his aura shined, clean and healthy, she sighed and released her hold on him. Outside of the monstrous headache that had burned out the drunk haze, she thankfully felt little.

Nik tried to drag himself closer to her and realized he could feel the bite of the rocks and debris he was laying on. He sat up and moved closer to her. He tried to take her hand, but she moved it away.

"Don't touch me right now, Nik."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because my back is broken and because my body will leach energy from yours to heal. I don't want to hurt you. Please stay back. I will heal, just give me some time."

"Your back is…what have you done, Angel? Why?"

She gave a weak smile. "It's what I do."

Nik was frantic, a deep pain settled around his heart like a vice. He couldn't believe what she'd done for him. He wanted to touch her, hold her, but was terrified of hurting her more. "I never would have let you hurt yourself for me."

"I know," she whispered.

"What do you mean about the leaching?"

"When I'm injured my body will siphon the aural and life energy of whomever is close enough to me to heal itself. It's not something I have control of. That's why I need you to stay back."

"Hell, no." He moved closer to her and light hum of power wash through him. She began to glow faintly.

"Nik, please…"

"Angel, shut up. How does this work?" He frowned when she remained silent. He placed a hand against her belly and her glow intensified, the hum grew stronger. He took her hand. She tried to pull away, but he refused to let go. Her glow and the hum were intensified. "I see now, skin contact heals you faster." She still remained stubbornly silent. Fine. He let go of her hand and removed his shirt. He didn't need her to answer; he'd already discovered the truth she'd tried to hide.

The most skin she had available to him was her legs. He gently laid down on her legs, careful not to move her. He raised her skirt and laid the side of his face against her upper thighs. His ran his arms up her dress; his palms brushed over her breasts briefly and realized it wasn't appropriate to rest his hands there, even with the intent to heal her. He moved his hands to the side, his thumbs grazed the sides of her breasts and his hands wrapped around the side of her. He rested most of his weight on his knees and elbows. It was the best he could do without risking injuring her further. But, damn. He was so close to where he'd dreamed of being that her scent was driving him to distraction.

She glowed like a blue and golden beacon. He shuddered as the hum and a pulling sensation coursed through him. He hadn't realized how pleasurable it would feel. He felt himself grow heavy with need, but forced his thoughts away from that direction.

"Nik," she sighed. "Please don't do this. I will heal on my own, just give me time. I don't want to hurt you."

"This is my call, Angel. And you are in no condition to stop me, so deal with it." When he felt her fingers caressing his face and his hair, contentment welled up within him.

Her glow drew the last stragglers from the pub to their location. He gave them a cold glare. "Leave, now!" As Prince, they had to obey, whether they wanted to or not. There was some benefit to rank. But he held no illusions. He knew their 'embrace' would go viral before they even made it back home.

When she could feel the weight of him on her and the trembling of his body, she gave a hard push, adding a small wave of power to it, because of his size. She pulled her skirt down and rose shakily to her feet, using the building to keep her balance.

He rolled a couple of feet and came to a stop. "What the hell, Angel? Why did you do that?" He couldn't help but be hurt and a bit miffed that she'd just cast him aside like that. He stood up and wiped his hands off on his pants.

"Because I've stolen enough from you, you healed my back; I can live with the headache. You're beyond exhausted, Nik. If my wounds had been fatal, my body would have killed yours."

His eyes turned cold. "And if my injuries had been fatal, would healing me have killed you?" her silence told him all he needed to know. "Would you have healed me if my injuries were fatal?" he asked softly.

"Without a thought!" she said glaring at him. In truth, she didn't know if she could heal from a mortal wound.

"I see, so you are able to risk your life for me, but I am unable to do the same. That is not an answer that I am willing to accept, Angel."

"Nik, your life is more important than mine." Why couldn't he see that?

He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a light shake. "Don't you ever say that! My god, Angel. I - "

She bit back a grimace at the pain that sliced through her head and placed a finger over his lips. When she began to siphon from him she backed away. "You are the sole heir…if anything were to happen to your parents your people will need you."

"I'm aware of that, Angel. But there is more to life than duty, and some of those things are worth dying for."

"Do not make me one of them," she told him resolutely. "Did you get the number on that skycar?"

It's far too late for that, my Angel. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but knew he couldn't push her, she was skittish and he didn't want her to run from him. It was enough to know that she was not immune to him, at least for now. He shook his head. "It was too dark and happened too fast."

They walked slowly towards the automated taxi. He had wanted to help her, but every time he approached, she moved away. He spotted her red heels and hooked his fingers under the straps. They appeared to have fared better than and the two of them.

Settled in to the back of the taxi, he programmed in their destination and watched her head bob until sleep finally overtook her. Her body slumped against his, she began to glow softly and he smiled. He gently pulled her onto his lap and cradled her against him. His fingers slid through her golden waves as he smoothed the hair back from her face. "I love you, Castaria Krios. I won't let anything happen to you, my Angel."

An armed escort greeted the taxi. He held his hand up to silence them and then stood, with his cherished burden, and carried her into the house. He was glad their house was so massive; it meant that he was able to hold her longer as he maneuvered them up two flights of stairs.

His parents rushed out their rooms, belting up their robes. He carried her into her room, his mom close at his heels while his dad waited outside. "Help me get her into something more comfortable," he whispered. He had just managed to work the dress up over her hips, but with his arms full he could do no more. "Just pull the dress off, I've got it past the hips."

His mother gave him an appraising look before nodding her head.

As soon as the dress was pulled off, her nipples puckered immediately, he sucked in his breath as she snuggled against his chest for warmth. He clutched her to him tighter and let out a ragged groaned. The feel of her breasts against him nearly swept common sense out the window.

"Nik, lay her in bed and leave, I will take it from here." His feelings for the girl were more than evident. Some things were beyond even a good man to bear. And she had a feeling that Angel was that for him.

"Mom - "

"Nikyrian, now," she said softly, but firmly.

Nik reluctantly let go of his Angel. He knew his mother was right. Right now his need to make love to her eclipsed everything else. He laid her down; he could not keep his eyes from feasting on her. He brushed his palm over the tight tip of her nipple; it was an accident, of course, as he reached for her cheek. He touched his lips softly to hers and rose. He gave her one last look before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Kip couldn't help but notice the very evident bulge in his son's pants. "You've got it bad, don't you, son?" He wasn't quite sure what Angel felt for his son, but it had been evident for some time what his son felt for the young woman.

Nik rubbed his hands against his face; it was hard to look at his father, his eyes kept returning to her door. "Yes," he said letting out ragged breath, "bad. I want to marry her."

Kip's eyebrows rose. He knew his son had a reputation for playing fast and loose with the ladies and he had to wonder if he just wanted to girl because he couldn't have her. "Have you and she…"

"No! Not that I wouldn't in a heartbeat, but…no."

"Perhaps, you should. Maybe you'll get her out of your system or maybe it will put things in perspective."

"Damn it, dad!" He lowered his voice after the outburst. "Don't you ever talk about her that way!" he hissed. "If you weren't my father, I'd lay you out for saying that…I still might."

"Calm down, I just wanted get an idea of what you felt for the girl."

"Then you should have just asked. I love her. Got it?"

Kip nodded. He suspected as much. "I'm all for the marriage, your mother and I are very fond of Angel. Does she know how you feel?"

Nik shook his head. "No, she's very skittish; I don't want to scare her off." A soft smile lit his face. "I did find out tonight that she is not immune to my charm. That will do for now."

Reena joined them in the hall. "Your father and I found out that very thing just a little while ago." She smacked her son upside the head. "What were you thinking having oral sex with her outside of Shelligan's? I know we raised you better than that!"

Nik's mouth dropped open. "What? Damn me. While I would very much love to lick every inch of that girl's body until she screams out my name when she climaxes, I sure as hell wouldn't do it laying on the ground in a parking lot! Come with me, I'll explain what happened tonight." He took a seat on a sofa in the sitting area outside the bedrooms. His eyes kept returning to her door.

"I think she's out for the night, now tell us your tale." Reena shot him a pointed look.

He did. He explained first about the man, Ripley Sinclair, at the bar, how Angel had responded to his kiss. Then he explained about the skycar. How he had broke his back, either from the initial hit or slamming into Shelligan's wall. How she had healed him by taking his injuries into herself. How he had felt seeing her lie there with her back broken…for him. How he'd learned that skin contact allowed her to heal faster. That's what he had been doing when they were seen. He even told them that she said she'd die for him without a thought.

Reena dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her son. "We could have lost you tonight? You could have - " Tears poured down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, mom. My Angel saved me. I wouldn't have let her if I'd known what she was doing or how it would have affected her. She means more to me than my own life." He hugged his mother to him. "I asked her why she did it. She said my life was more important than hers. That I was the sole heir and if anything happened to you my people would need me. I told her that some things were more important than duty. She said not to make her one of those. It's too late to stop that from happening, mom. It's far too late."

Reena sat on the sofa beside her son and put her arm around him.

"We had the girl investigated, son," his dad said quietly.

"You did what?" He shrugged off his mom's arm. He was furious on behalf of his Angel. "How dare you!"

"Nikyrian, she is living in our house, it was obvious you cared about her. Rest easy, we didn't find anything bad. In fact, we didn't find anything at all until she opened up to your mother and told her about her twin brother and how her adoptive parents were killed when they were nine. Her real name is Castaria Shepard-Anderson. Her brother's name is Castiel Shepard-Anderson. She'd been apparently living as a boy, a Cass Shepard, up until she met you. Probably to give her some protection against rape. She has a degree in combat engineering and she was working towards one in Biogenetics. I'm not sure how or why she changed her name, we could find nothing more on her. Her brother, apparently decided not to continue his schooling, but maybe he had to support them. In any event, he recently took over a local gang called the Tenth Streets Reds. Apparently, the crime rate has dropped since he assumed control and from what we can see he has taken over seeing after her urchins. He seems to be developing the reputation of being quite the asshole. But if being an asshole means turning a gang around and caring for your people, then the world needs more assholes."

"Why are you telling me all of that? It doesn't matter to me. Her past doesn't matter. I know who she is on a far deeper level than anything you've told me. She is the most giving, unselfish, caring woman I've ever met. She would do anything for anyone, no matter what it cost her."

"We know that, son. We love her too. But there is one thing you should know. She's only fourteen," his mom said gently.

"What? No! She does not act like a child. She doesn't look like one. She's not a child, regardless of what a piece of paper says. If she will have me, I intend to make her my wife." He would brook no arguments about it.

"If she will have you, then we will get you the special license. But until then, her age gives us the ability to adopt her. We want her to be a part of this family."

"You would make her my sister?" he asked in horror.

"I think we all know she would never be considered your sister and we would never refer to her as such, but she will be our daughter, one way or another."

"Mom, she has a brother, I doubt she would ever let herself be adopted," he pointed out. He really wasn't thrilled by the whole adoption thing. He wanted her as part of his family, but he wanted her as his wife.

"We've already thought about that. We'll be adopting him too. If he wishes to come here and live, we would welcome him. If he doesn't, we will respect that. He seems to be doing good for his community. That can be difficult to walk away from. I know it still bothers Angel.

"They would both need to sign the contract, mother. You can't just adopt them without their consent." He paused for a minute. "Well, I guess you could, but you shouldn't."

Her mother flipped on her OT. Her fingers flew across the holokeyboard. "There. I'll be right back." She rushed into her room, grabbed the datapad and slipped into Angel's room. She returned to them with a big smile on her face. "All done. She's officially our daughter now, Kip. As far as Castiel goes, we'll forward his contract as soon as we find out where he lives. I suppose I could send a runner to the Red's base, but then again I might just pass it though without his signature. Either way, I consider them ours and I will set up an account for each of them."

He could see the joy written all over their faces. He knew they had wanted to have more children, but it hadn't worked out for them. He would love siblings…but, just not her. "Don't you think you should have asked them, mom? Don't they have the right to decide their own future? Their own name, for god's sake?"

"I did ask her, honey. I told her what I wanted to happen, that I wanted her to belong to our family and she signed it of her own free will. Oh – his name is Castiel Shepard-Anderson-Stanton; hers is Castaria Angel Shepard-Anderson-Krios-Stanton. We didn't feel they should have to give up their names, it has been noted that they can use any name they choose. See? All good."

"Mom, she passed out from exhaustion, if she heard you at all, she probably didn't even know what you were saying or what she was signing.

"It will all work out, Nik." Reena patted his arm. "You'll see."

"It had better. Because if you scare her off, so help me I will drop everything until I find her again."

Reena and Kip put their arms around each other and watched their son slip quietly into Angel's room.

"Do you think he will pick up the wooing pace now?"

"To get sister changed to wife?" Kip asked. "Absolutely."

"Good. Someone had to light a fire under his ass." She whispered something in her husband's ear and took off, Kip hot on her heels.

Nik pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. He was still in awe over what she had done for him. He was just starting to nod off when he heard her thrashing about.

"No…Thane, I'm sorry…forgive meee." A sob tore out of her. "I left to protect you…don't go…don't leave me alone…I'm sorry…Nooo…nooo…" She began to sob quietly in her sleep.

Nik closed his eyes. The pain that gripped his heart was immense. But her pain tore at him as much as his own. He crawled into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. "It will be okay, Angel. I won't leave you. You'll never be alone again."

She woke up sprawled over something warm and hard.

"Don't move!" he hissed. He had been making love to her in his dream and awoke with her atop him. He was so close to coming he could scream.

"What?" Her mind was still foggy from sleep and she couldn't quite get a grasp on what was happening. She tried to straighten herself out and something hard rubbed against her core, sending a bolt of pleasure through her.

"Oh, god, Angel." He cupped her ass and thrust against her as he came. He was powerless to stop until he was spent. He could feel the heat creep up in his cheeks as his head fell back against the pillow. He couldn't believe that happened. He was not some ignorant schoolboy. "I'm so sorry…and so mortified. Please…forgive me."

"If I recall correctly, it is I that am on top of you, therefore I it is I that should be seeking forgiveness. Except, why are you here?"

"I only wanted to comfort you during your nightmare, but I apparently fell asleep. Let's just chalk this up to a mutual embarrassment and not talk about it again. I'm just sorry you didn't come." She slid off him and he rolled over on his side to see her better.

"Come where?"

"With me."

"Okay…come with you where?" she asked slowly.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I don't think you're quite awake yet, Angel." His hand slid down her belly, he moved aside the leg band of her panties and dipped his finger into her heat. He groaned. She was so wet and ready for him. He found the slightly roughed patch he was looking for and moved against it, his thumb caressed her clitoris. "Come, Angel…come."

It happened so quickly that she had been caught off guard. Her hips bucked against his hand and she cried out his name before moving away from him. "I can't," she said shakily. She felt guilty that her body had betrayed her heart. She watched him breath in the scent of her on his fingers. When he tasted them she grew wetter. "Why does that turn me on?" The heat of his eyes bore into her.

Oh god, did she have to ask that? "Because you want me to taste you as much as I need to taste you."

"Taste me? You can do that?" she asked breathlessly. She knew she'd done that for Thane, but she hadn't thought it could be done to her. They weren't exactly built the same. She felt so ignorant about this kind of stuff.

He groaned at her words. "You can't begin to know how much I need to taste you, Angel. If you will let me, I will move the heavens for you," he whispered into her ear. His tongue trailed the shell of her ear, his teeth grazed her lobe. He felt her shiver in response. His hand slid under her shirt to cup her breast. His thumb caressed the stiff peak. His mouth captured her nipple through her t-shirt. She arched against him. Her moans about did him in. "Will you let me taste you, Angel?" he asked softly. He knew the moment the words were out of his mouth that he'd lost her.

"I can't." She moved away from him and sat up.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, ragged breath. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, Angel. But can you tell me why not?"

"I have nothing to offer you, Nik. I pledged myself to another."

Ouch. His heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds. "Are you married?" He could barely get the words out.

She shook her head. "No, but I gave him my heart. I will always belong to him. I have nothing left to offer, I'm sorry, Nik."

"Thane?" he asked somberly.

She looked at him in surprise. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Your nightmare. You said his name. Did he leave you?"

She shook her head. "No. I left him and my brother…to protect them."

"From what?" What could be so bad that she had to leave behind the people she loved?

"I - " She sighed. "I guess you need to know. Back on Earth one of the gangs had a child sex slave ring. The agents were all stuck outside trying to come up with a plan, because the children had been taken hostage. I told the agent in charge that I was going in and that I would get the children out safely. I entered through a vent shaft on the roof and took out the gang members inside. If I could have saved the children without their deaths, I would have. But they didn't leave me a choice. Inside I discovered a datapad with an undercover federal agent's name and picture. She was among the dead. I'd killed her. It didn't matter that I didn't know, that the lead agent didn't know she was still there. I'd have been tried and executed the same day. I had to leave behind everything…everyone. Anyone caught aiding or housing me would have been shot on sight, as I would be."

"You're not on Earth anymore. You're safe now."

"I will never be safe, Nik."

"But you are. My parents love you very much. When they found out your age, they adopted you…and your brother. You are the Princess of Mindoir now. You have diplomatic immunity."

She was floored. "Adopted us, but how? That doesn't make sense. Wouldn't they need our names? Our consent?"

"Believe me, I brought up the same thing. And technically, no. They are royalty. They can do what they want. But you did give her consent last night. You are a rightful heir now, Castaria Shepard-Anderson-Krios-Stanton."

"Oh my god." She put her hand to her head and rubbed it. The implications were overwhelming. "I'm your…sister?"

"Absolutely and irrevocably, NO!" he said with a shudder. "You might be their daughter, but you will NEVER be my sister."

"I have to stop this. They need to know the truth. I can't be a part of your family. It's too dangerous."

"It's too late to stop it, Angel. It's already done. And they won't care. You're their daughter. Aren't you happy here?"

"Of course, I'm happy here. I love them...I love my friends."

"Do you love me?" he asked holding his breath.

She turned away, unable to look at him. "I can't give you what you want, Nik. You deserve to have a woman that loves you with all her heart."

"Why don't you let me decide what I deserve, what I can live with? And you didn't answer my question." He took her chin and turned her face to his. "Do you love me, Angel?" He could see the anguish in her eyes. He knew she didn't want to love him, but he also knew that she did anyway.

"Don't make me answer that, Nik. I won't betray him."

His thumb skimmed her cheek. "I know you love me, Angel. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in your response to me. A heart is big enough to hold a lot of love, Angel. Do you think you will ever see him again?"

"No. It's a big galaxy and he is but one man. He is probably looking for me; he said he would always come for me. But, eventually he will have to give up. He is good at disappearing. And no, I don't think I will ever see him again. That is for the best. I will protect him."

Nik wiped the tears from her cheek. "Could you be happy here with me?"

"Honestly? Probably. Yes. But that's not the point. That life is lost to me, Nik. I will never be able to marry…to have a family. Some dreams are not mine to have. Eventually, they will come here and I will be forced to run again. That is all that my life can be now."

He shook his head. "You have diplomatic immunity. You are safe."

"I might have it now, but I didn't then. I will never be safe. Can't you see that?" she implored him.

"No, Angel. You are Royalty now. You don't ever have to run. My parents, they will protect you."

"No! I will not let them go to war for me. I will not let anyone die for me. If they come, I will run. It's not up for debate."

"Do you think your running will stop them from protecting you? Stop me? It won't. They would go to war, if they had to, whether you were here or not. And so would I. We love you and we will protect you. That is just something you are going to have to accept."

"Damn it, Nik!" she said shoving at his broad chest. "How am I supposed to protect you if you won't let me?"

"You can't protect everyone, Angel! No one can. We love you, Angel. Deal with it." He paused for a moment. He loved her, but he would let her go if he had to. "Look, if you want to build a life with Thane, I will step aside. But, if you don't build a life with him, I want you to build one with me. I know I can make you happy, Angel…if you give me the chance."

"I never doubted that, Nik. But - "

He placed a finger against her lips. "I'm not looking for an answer right now. I'll wait as long as it takes. I love you, Angel. I won't hide that anymore. But I also won't let you run from it just because it scares you. If you run, I will follow. No more running, Angel. Whether you choose to be my wife or not you have a home here."

Fine. She wouldn't run then. She would not let him forsake his duty for her. If they show up, she'll turn herself in. She'll protect them one way or another. "Then I better see about making this place safer."

He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. She was staying. The first obstacle had been dealt with. Let the wooing begin. "I hope you know, we have state of the art - " At her droll look he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm a combat engineer, Nik. I know what I'm doing. Your defenses are lacking and you have no planet wide offensive measures."

"We're a farming planet, Angel. We're hardly in need of that kind of equipment. Who would give enough of a damn about us to attack us?" he pointed out.

"Well," she said haughtily, standing up. "I'm a Princess now and if we have the money to see to our people's safety, then I'm damn well going to do it." Then she frowned and looked back at him. "Do we? Have the money, that is?"

"Yes," he laughed. "We most certainly do, Princess. Protect our people to your heart's content." His parents won't know what hit them. He rolled out of her bed and swatted her on the ass. Well, it had been meant to be a swat, but ended up more a caress. She jumped all the same. "I need to go get cleaned up, then we'll get some breakfast…unless, you want to head down there now."

"I'll head down and see about cooking something up."

They ran into their parents on the way out of her room. Kip and Reena were slightly flushed and looking rather guilty, but managed to shoot the kids knowing looks anyway.

"Yes, she knows everything. And no, it's not what you think. She's still a virgin." Nik told them unceremoniously.

When she decked him in the arm, he rubbed the sore spot. "What? You know they were thinking it."

"Well, you can't blame a mom for wishful thinking. Welcome to the family, Angel." They both kissed and hugged her and then stood back looking at her and then their son and then back to her.

"I am most definitely still a virgin," she said flushing.

"Sure," Nik said rolling his eyes, "rub it in."

"No," Angel said impishly, "I think it is better if you wash it off." She laughed when Nik's jaw dropped and he flushed brighter red than her. Serves him right.

"Yes, ummm…I'll get right on that," he said before disappearing into his room.

Kip high-fived her. "Good show, Angel!"

"Speaking of shows, Kip…isn't there something you were going to show me?" Reena asked saucily.

"Yes, ummm. I'll get right on that."

"I do believe_ I_ will be getting right on that," Reena corrected. "We'll see you kids at lunch time!"

"Oh, you are so wicked," Kip said as he closed the door behind them.

Castaria couldn't help but laugh. As much as she would always love the Andersons, she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to grow up with such outrageously, lovable parents. She went down to the kitchen and began to whip up French toast.

Castiel had been correct. When the second head of the Reds' fell, they had no problem with him stepping in to take control. He'd have assumed control either way, but it was better this way. A battle would have cost him a lot of men. He ruled them with an iron fist; he had to if he wanted to be taken seriously. The changes he began to implement were subtle at first.

Trent had shown up at the Reds' base, he had hoped he would. He made the man feel as comfortable as possible and he'd decided to join so long as Castiel remained in charge. Castiel and several other Reds joined together to give Trent's new home a much needed overhaul.

Trent Stevens and Marko Laden became his closest and most trusted allies. He explained to them the direction he was slowly manipulating the Reds into. Within a few months most of their illegal activities had been laid to rest. They began cleaning up their territory, collecting things that had been thrown away and using the parts to create working items they could sell or donate to those in need. They did not operate strictly above board; they stole from the corrupt and gave to the poor. Marko and Trent were joint keys to their success in that venture. They worked well together as a team. He sent out patrols day and night to protect their territory. The Reds' began to pitch in and help urchins in any way they could, from feeding them to housing them and even helping them find work if possible. If any Reds member was caught doing something reprehensible he or she was dealt with harshly.

At first Castiel spied on his own men at night, as NightStar, to make sure they were behaving in the manner that he saw fit for the Reds. When he weeded out those that refused to adhere to his terms he felt more comfortable branching out into the Wolves and Hounds territory. NightStar would always be needed there.

Women began throwing themselves at him since he took over and what the hell. They were a fun diversion. He was careful to always spray on protection. He didn't want an STD and he didn't need to populate his territory with bastards. He was just thankful the shit washed off in the shower. No fuss, no muss.

He still worried about his sister and missed her madly, but he had discovered a strength in himself, since she left, that he hadn't known he had. She had left everything in his lap and he had risen above it. He might miss her, but he no longer needed her. He could stand on his own feet now.

A half hour later Nik joined her in the kitchen.

"Cooking for a small army, Angel?" he said noticing the heaps of food. "But, damn me it smells like heaven."

She handed him a plate and he looked down at the berry smiley face. "A smile good enough to eat."

She gave him a corny look. "Well, I hope so. I wanted you to eat it."

Nik's eyes fell to the apex of her thighs, he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Nik!" she admonished.

He looked up at her eyes and flushed. "You can't blame a man if his mind…wanders. I can't help it, you know? I want to eat you, Angel. I want to _lick_ every inch of your body," he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Damn the man for making her want just that. "Eat the food on your plate, Nik…before you find yourself wearing it."

"Okay…okay….for now."

They were just cleaning up at the sink, having a hip bump fight when their mom came in. "I could smell that coming down the hall. It smells wonderful, Angel," she said giving them each a kiss.

Kip walked into the room and pulled his wife in for a scorching kiss of his own. He then pulled each of his children in for a hug.

Nik gave his parents a knowing look. "Angel said we weren't going to see you until lunch?"

The look his mom and dad gave each other would have melted ice. His dad smiled. "That was the plan…but we worked up an appetite that love alone couldn't satisfy." Their mom ran her hands down his back and squeezed his ass. "Woman, we need to eat or I won't have the energy to keep up with you."

"We can't have that. Then again," his mother said seductively," you can just lay there and I'll do all the work." His father groaned and whispered into her ear.

His mother moaned and arched into him. "Then by all means, let's eat first."

After breakfast their parents made a mad dash to their bedroom.

She and Nik looked at each other and laughed.

She took his hand and led him to the fitness room.

"You want to work out?" he asked incredulously.

"No, but I need to."

He helped her with her stretches and watched her as she began her routine over the uneven bars. He knew he should work out too, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was seductive the way she flowed over the bars. When she spread her legs and jumped for the lower bar he swallowed his tongue.

He watched as she mounted the beam. Balanced atop the beam she raised the shirt and knotted it around her waist. Dear god, she was going to kill him. He dropped to the mat and put his hands under his thighs. He wanted nothing more than to pull her down and make love to her. But he respected her need to work out her feelings no matter what it did to him. He'd come to love watching her work out but it had always left him hard and aching. When she dismounted the beam, she unknotted her shirt, drew on microfoam guards and tossed him a set. "Show me your moves, big guy."

"I've been trying to show you my moves…"

"_Those _are not the moves I was referring to. Let's dance."

"Dancing in the sheets is much more fun, Angel," he said seductively.

At her chuckle he rushed her and the match began. Agility was her saving grace. Fast blows with even faster retreats were the only thing keeping her on her feet. He was a mountain of a man and tossing him to the mats was a monumental feat. Tossing her to the mats would be easy for him… if he could catch her. They were both getting winded, but she wasn't ready to give it up yet. She ran towards him, jumped and aimed a two footed kick at his chest, when it connected she pushed off his chest, sent him stumbling backwards, dropped down to her hands to flip away. She was stunned to be sans shirt when she was back on her feet. She had forgotten that she was not in her standard workout gear and the over sized shirt had slipped down when she was inverted. She eyed the shirt, debating if she would reach it before he did. Then her eyes went to Nik's; the heat of his gaze bore into her.

He rushed her. She ran towards him, when his arms went up she placed one hand on his arm, the other on his shoulder, pushed off, spread her legs, wrapped them around his neck and twisted her body as she fell. She gave a slight pull with her biotics, because she didn't want to break his neck. He flipped over, landing solidly on his back, her thighs still squeezing his neck.

"You cheated…you used your biotics."

"Would you rather have broken your neck?"

"Touché. Point taken. I never would have though a small girl like you could take me down."

"Never underestimate your competition." She tried reaching for her shirt, but it was too far away.

Nik turned his head, his mouth brushed her panties. Sweet god, she could throw him on his ass anytime. He turned his body, gripped her hips and breathed hot air against her, before his tongue ran along the interior leg band of her panties. Her thighs loosened their grip and she cried out something incoherent. His thumb slid the material aside and his tongue slipped through her damp folds to attack her swelling clitoris. Her hips moved against him as his tongue brought her closer to release. When he knew she'd passed the point of trying to escape he released her hip and slowly slid his finger into her wet heat. She was so tight. He groaned when he felt her muscles squeeze him. He found the spot quickly this time. He'd also discovered that her hymen was recessed farther than he'd anticipated. If he was careful, he could make love to her without taking her virginity.

Castaria's body was spinning out of control. She was beyond being able to think and she was terrified. She came up on her elbows and looked down at him. "Oh my god, why does it turn me on to watch to watch you do that?" Nik's chuckle vibrated against her. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as her world started to spin again. "Nik! What's happening to me?"

Nik used his thumb, increasing his movement against the swollen nub. "Just let go, Angel. Relax and let go. I'll catch you." His mouth replaced his thumb. He wrapped his lips around her clitoris and suckled it gently. Her keening cries were music to his ears. When he felt her body stiffen, his tongue danced more aggressively against her. He felt her fingers run through his hair, before clamping onto his head, holding him tightly to her, a sweet prisoner. She cried out with the force of her release. He continued to move against her and within her, prolonging her orgasm. He felt his testicles begin to tighten and knew he was going to lose it again. When her thighs and arms fell open he lowered his shorts, kicked them off and licked and kissed his way up her body. His mouth closed over her puckered nipple. He grazed his teeth over it before suckling the tip. She groaned, her hips bucking against him. "Let me make love to you, Angel." He rubbed himself against her cleft, coating himself with her essence. He was so close to coming that he was shaking trying to hold it back.

Her body was thrumming with aftershocks, it rocked against him craving something more, but she couldn't give him her virginity. She wasn't ready, she might never be. "I'm sorry; I don't want to lose my virginity. I'm not ready for that."

"Don't ever be sorry for that, Angel. I would never take your virginity without you wanting me to. I can still make love to you without taking it, when you're ready."

"I can't make…promises," she gasped and continued to rock against him. She needed something, she didn't know what it was, but it was clawing at her. "Niiiik…" she cried out his name in desperation.

He couldn't know the future. If she would be his wife, if they'd be friends with benefits or if this was to be his only time with her, but he knew there could be no other outcome. He was finally going to make love to his Angel. "I'll take care of you, Angel. Please trust me."

He rocked against her until her moisture coated him completely. He slowly slid into her. Sweet god, he wanted to scream. She was so tight, so hot, so wet. He could feel her stretch around him, her muscles squeezing him. He came to a stop when he felt the tiny barrier. Every part of him wanted to bury himself deep, but he couldn't do that to her. He wrapped his hand around himself to keep from penetrating her too deeply. He moved slowly within her at first, giving her body time to adjust to him. When she started to move against him, he thrust into her harder and faster.

He suckled her breasts before he claimed her lips. His tongue swept into her mouth with playful flicks before the kiss turned more demanding. He felt her body begin to tense, her soft moans drove him wild. He grew thicker and heavier as his own release grew close. "Come for me, Angel," he said, gritting his teeth to keep from coming. When she stiffened her muscles grabbed him tight as any fist. "Oh, sweet god."

She locked her legs around him and yelled out with the force of her climax. She rode him so hard he thought he'd die. He tried to pull out, but her legs had imprisoned him. White hot pleasure tore through him as he came inside of her. He bucked against her releasing more and more of himself, until he was wrung dry. He released himself, cradled her face and claimed her mouth. She trailed her hands up his back and locked her arms around his neck. He moved within her gently, bumping against her barrier, but careful not to pierce it. He groaned at how good she felt, her sheath hugging him as tightly as her arms. He looked down at her, his hand stroking her face. No one had ever affected him the way she did. He was no stranger to sex, but he'd never felt anything like that before. "I love you. Sweet god, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He saw sadness in her eyes, but also love and contentment. When she opened her mouth he placed a finger against her lips. "It's okay, Angel. I know you love me, it is enough for now." He claimed her lips once more, in a tender kiss before pulling her panties down her legs. He rolled them over so that she was on top of him.

She yelped when he grabbed her hips and pulled her up his chest. She sat up to try to gain some balance and he gave her a wicked grin. Another tug and she was straddling his face, his lips and tongue dancing over her heated flesh. She groaned as pleasure lit her nerve endings. "Oh, sweet mother of all gods…." His answering chuckle vibrated her core. He rubbed his stubble against her and then his tongue and lips resumed their deep strokes. His hands slid up her legs to her hips and pulled her tighter against his mouth. She cried out and her hips began to move. She rode his mouth as the pressure built up inside of her. "Oh god, Nik. I'm going to come." His mouth and tongue became more aggressive. She arched her back and screamed when she came. But he didn't let up. He dug into her hips and rocked her harder against him until she came again. "Are you trying to kill me?" she gasped.

"Just making damn sure you won't ever forget me. Ride me, Angel," his husky voice implored her. He needed her to make this move.

She lowered herself down his body, raised herself on her knees and sank down upon him until she came into contact with his hand. She began to move uncertainly. Something rubbed against her clitoris. She looked down and saw that he'd put his thumb out and every time she descended on him it rubbed her deliciously. God love the man, he was so bloody thoughtful.

He was so spellbound, watching her breasts sway as she rode him. His hips began to rock into her taking over the pace. She fell forward onto his chest, riding his thumb as he thrust into her with powerful strokes. She nipped his ribs and soothed the bite with her tongue. She trailed her tongue up to his nipple and flicked it. She drew the flat nipple into her mouth. He slammed into her harder as she suckled it. She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself back onto her knees, she looked down into his dark blue eyes as she came. He watched her face as she climaxed and felt her muscles tighten around him; it pushed him over the edge. He let out a hoarse cry as he emptied himself into her.

After lunch she hopped her glider to the hospital for her weekend rounds. She couldn't help but feel guilty about what she and Nik had shared. If her life could have been what she wanted, Thane would have been the one to teach her what her body needed, she'd have married him and grown old with him. But it didn't matter how much she loved him, she knew she would never see him again and that's the way it had to be. But what right did she have to give Nik less than he deserved, even if he thought he wanted it? It wasn't fair to him, it wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to Thane. It hadn't been fair to Thomas and Cora Anderson, or to any of those she hadn't been able to save. Life…it was fickle bitch, but it was never fair.

She slipped her helmet under the seat, patted her hair, straightened her wrinkled clothing and stepped through the hospital's front door with a bright, cheery smile. She helped feed and clean the patients; she healed a few minor wounds, turned in her scrubs and returned home. She and Reena were just about finished making dinner when Kip walked in with some news.

There was a classified emergency and the Alliance had reinstated Nik to active duty. In fact, they were sending him to Special Forces training. Where he was going was classified and contact would be infrequent, if at all… It could take up to two years to complete the training and mission he'd been assigned to. Two years without her best friend. After dinner she helped him pack up. He seemed to spend more time kissing her than packing. The silence sat heavy in the ride to the spaceport.

She stared out the giant windows of the spaceport while Reena and Kip made their goodbyes to their son. She closed her eyes when she felt his arms go around her and his head settle on top of hers. She turned around and buried her face in his chest. "I'm going to get your uniform all wet."

"Then it will be a part of you that I can take with me." He took her hand and slipped his academy ring on her thumb. "Don't worry, I'm not proposing yet. Though I would if you let me. I just want you to have a part of me to keep with you." He lifted her off her feet and crushed her to his chest. "Sweet god, I'm going to miss you." Her kiss was so tender it took everything out of him to pull away. He'd heard the final call, he had to go. And leaving her was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

She slid down his body. She ran her hand down the hard length of him and squeezed. He grunted in response. "I do love you, Nikyrian. I couldn't let you leave without…" her words trailed off.

He knew what it cost her to say those words and it made them even more precious to him. "And I love you, Angel. Always." He gave her a quick kiss, picked up his bag and walked out of her life.

She spent her days teaching the biotics kids, her evenings with her friends, her nights with her parents and then fell asleep exhausted.

Ripley had originally been furious when he'd seen both their bodies lying on the ground after he'd hit the big man with his skycar. The next day came and there were no reports of the attack. There was, however a rumor that the couple had been seen having oral sex outside Shelligan's. That didn't make a bit of sense, but she was still alive and that was all that mattered. That the man was still alive meant little, he'd been called back to active duty and she had been left alone. Time to put his plans into action. It wouldn't be long now.

Her new parents went over their business dealings, taught her everything they could about their businesses and royal ambassadorial procedures. They also saw to it that she got her captain's license. They needed her to take over Nik's duties while he was away. Angel also began implementing defense strategies for Mindoir. She discussed them thoroughly with her new parents. If they thought she was going overboard, they never so much as said a word. Anti-aircraft defense turrets were set up at key locations around the planet. Every home and business was given funding and required to build underground safe-rooms. The rooms were state of the art. They were unscannable. Schools and businesses were also required to have basic self-defense courses.

She sent frequent message to Castiel letting him know she was okay and missed him, but could say little else. She didn't want to endanger him or the life she was trying to build here. She slipped back into her nightsuit. It had been sometime since she had done so. There was little need here. But she did like to check in with Cole once in awhile.

"About time you checked in, NightStar. The Earth you is quite the character. I missed seeing your face – er, hearing your voice – ummm, your winning personality."

"Third time's the charm, Cole. How'd you know it wasn't me?"

"Earth you isn't anything like you. He takes contracts without investigating them, which, by the way, I've taken to investigating for him before offering them. I knew you wouldn't want him running off icing everybody in sight."

"Thank you for that, Cole. No, I wouldn't want that. Glad you're taking care of him."

"Yeah, didn't take me long to realize Earth you and Mindoir you weren't the same NightStar. Earth you is a bit of A dick, to be honest. But, he gets the job done."

Her brother a dick? That didn't sound like him.

"Plus, he marks his kills differently. He puts a NS brand on their faces. A bit gruesome, but at least he's keeping up with your tradition. Now, for the reason I commed you. There's a contract on a rapist-murderer in your neck of the woods. His name is Roger Smith, but he is currently going by - "

"Ripley Sinclair. I've had the _pleasure_ of meeting him."

"Pleasure in deed; it's a good thing you're a guy he only attacks women. No one he's attacked has survived thus far. He usually incapacitates the women before he takes them. Their bodies are found horribly mutilated. He probably could have stayed off the radar if he'd permanently disposed of the bodies, but he wanted them found. He's rather daring and doesn't much care who sees him. He mowed his last victim down in a skycar, before nabbing her, in plain sight of several people. I'm sending over the information I have on him."

"Thank you, Cole. And I'll be taking the contract. The asshole mowed down someone I know. I suspect he's after…a friend of mine. He confronted her at a bar. He's not what I expected for a killer, to be honest, though he did rub me the wrong way."

"He's a dashing and charming man when he's not a murdering psychopath. He is known for soliciting his victims first. If they agree to have sex with them, he doesn't kill them. He only targets the women that refuse his advances. As far as we can ascertain, no one has ever survived a refusal. So, if he's after your friend you better keep close tabs on her."

"Duly noted. Thanks for all the information. On him and the other me."

"Check in more often, NightStar."

"I'll do that, Cole. Thanks again. NightStar out." She flipped off her OT. Damn it! Nik was attacked because of her. Taking out Roger/Ripley was going to be a pleasure. Hopefully, if he's after her, he won't be attacking any other women just yet. Finding him could be a bitch. The easiest way might be to make herself bait. He's cocky enough that he might just return to the scene of the crime looking for her. She slipped out of her suit and into a dress. Guess she'd be spending a lot more time at Shelligan's. She surprised her friends by hanging out at the pub with them every night. She knew all her friends believed she and Nik were an item and she'd done nothing to dispel the belief. Even with him gone, it made things easier for her. She was worried her new status might bring the vultures out of the woodwork, but it seemed very few wanted to risk Nik's wrath by messing with his girl.

She ignored the looks and catcalls as she made her way to the back of Shelligan's . She plopped down in a chair next to Trina. She noticed the possessive arm Carson had around her. "You finally managed to nab Carson?"

Trina blushed. "I think he nabbed me."

"About time you two!" she said, shooting them a big smile. Her friends just stared at her a moment before laughing.

Jensie leaned over past Carson so she didn't have to yell. "Have you heard from him since he left?"

She closed her eyes, fighting to keep the tears and the pain at bay. "No,' she said past the painful lump in her throat.

"But it's been…"

"I know…four months. Not a word. But at least we haven't received word that anything…happened," she said, absently twirling the ring around her thumb. That was a fear she and her parents lived with every day of their lives.

Trina grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, Angel. I know how close the two of you were. Look, we're heading over to Raider's tonight; I think you ought to come with us."

She appreciated their concern and loved them for it, but she just wasn't up to going to a place like Raider's. It was definitely a place you did not go home alone from. Unless you went there with someone you were a prime pick-up target. "I'm not up to Raider's." She squeezed Trina's hand. "Don't you worry. When I am, I'll let you know," she said with a wink.

On her way out of Shelligan's a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hey, Angel. How about a turn on the dance floor?" His other hand fell to her ass, pulling her into him.

"Let go of me, Rinks," she said coldly.

"Ah, come on. Be sweet to old Rinks…Angel."

His breath damn near gagged her. He was way too drunk and way too old. "I won't tell you again, Rinks."

Yarl, Briton and Carson rose from their chairs. The girls grabbed their arms and pulled them back down. They shook their heads and pointed at Angel.

When his hand squeezed her breast she lost it. She stomped down on his instep, causing him to stumble back and sent a wave of energy at him that tumbled him onto his ass. "When a girl tells you no, Rinks…she means NO."

She looked up when she heard clapping. Her friends were cheering her on. She waved at them and stepped out into the night. She made her way to Nik's glider. She looked at the two helmets nestled inside the seat and slid Nik's over her head. She needed to feel closer to him.

A shot rang out, her hand grabbed for the dart in her shoulder and the world went black.

Her body processed through medications quickly, and she awoke to a gentle sway that rocked her body. As her mind came back into focus, she realized she was in the back of a skycar. Her hands were holocuffed behind her back, her feet holocuffed together and oddly her helmet was still on. Apparently, the bait thing worked a little too well. Though she hadn't expected to be caught off guard. Unfortunately, for him, she wasn't as helpless as he thought she'd be. She knew movement or amping her powers would alert him that she was awake, so she only had one chance to catch him unaware.

With her hands bound she was incapable of fine focus, so she needed something broad. She amped and released a Reave wave. He had swung his dart gun around before the wave hit him; the gun toppled from his fingers, his body folded in upon itself and then sprang open. A wave of protection came back at her. She amped her powers again, pulling in more and more energy until the cuffs winked out.

The car was falling fast, perhaps if she'd thought things through she'd have waiting until they landed before taking him on, but what was done was done. She raised her hand and moved the body into the passenger seat. She climbed into the driver's seat; her hands flew over the holocontrols and righted the car's trajectory. And not a moment too soon. She whipped it around the building and returned to Shelligan's. She parked behind the pub, because the parking lot still had too much activity. She reached back for her shoes and used her heel to open the car door. She slipped out of the car on shaky legs and used her power to put the man back in the driver's seat. She withdrew the film encased flower she'd hidden below her breasts ever since she decided she was to be bait and shook it out over the body. She left the door ajar and returned to her glider. She tossed her shoes into the seat storage and headed home. All in a day's work. It may not have gone as she'd planned, but the contract had been fulfilled and no other women would be tortured and killed for saying 'no'.

She flew the glider into the bay and trudged up the stairs to her room. She bounced a comm to Cole, slipped naked into bed until thoughts of her brother, Nik and Thane lulled her to sleep.

School training shut down for harvest season, so she was no longer needed to teach until it resumed.

She flew downstairs at first light; her mom was already making breakfast. "Beat me to it, eh? Smells fabulous, mom." Reena gave her a blinding smile. She knew how much being called 'mom' meant to Reena and there was certainly room in her heart for more than one set of parents. Nik had been right about that, the heart had an amazing capacity for love. She poured herself a cup of coffee added three creamers and two sugars and plopped down at the table. Her mom gave her a heaping plate and a quick peck on the lips.

She stuffed some eggs in her mouth. "Damn, you're a good cook."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. I think you're probably a better cook than I am, Angel."

"What can I say, I learned from the best," she said, winking at her mother.

Reena poo-pooed her and flushed with the compliment, patting her hair to hide her embarrassment.

Her mom sashayed over to her and rained kisses all over her face. "You are the sweetest thing, Angel."

"Thanks, mom," she groused, embarrassed.

"Anytime, Angel," Reena said, ruffling the top of her daughter's hair. She was so thankful to have this young woman in her life. Especially with Nik gone. It made his loss a little easier to bear. Gave her someone to focus her mother-smother on. She honestly didn't know what she'd do without her. She'd come to love her so much.

"Your father is already at the office. Are you sure you're okay with cementing the Kahje trade-route solo? You know harvest season is upon us. Your father and I can't possibly leave."

"And I don't expect you to. I'm a big girl, mom. I can wipe my own ass and everything."

"Oh…shush. I'm a mom and I have the right to worry."

"Damn me…I worry enough about everyone as it is…if mom-mode makes it worse, if I ever have kids they are so screwed."

Reena gave a very unladylike snort and then burst out laughing. She booped her daughter's nose. "On that we can agree. But I think you'll make a great mom. And I can't wait to have a house full of grandbabies."

"Fourteen and I'm to be a broodmare. Thanks, mom."

"You are such a goose! Oh, by the way, you're taking the Whirlwind and a squad with you."

"Are you joking, mom? Do you know how ostentatious that is? And no, I will not have a squad of soldiers following me around. I can probably outfight and outgun and definitely outbiotic any of them. I will take a mech, if need be."

"The Whirlwind, Angel. I'll give on the squad…but only because I know you're right. However, you _will_ take CJ. I'll even let you pick your own crew. There, compromise settled," Reena said matter of fact.

Angel knew her mom would give no more quarter. "Fine, deal. I'll send a comm out to the crew and put them on standby. Is skeleton okay?"

"That's probably for the best. We need as many hands as we can get on the ground. Hope you'll be back in time for the Harvest Festival."

"Whatever will they do without their princess?"

"My thoughts exactly. We're already minus a Prince," Reena said solemnly.

"I'll try, mom. But Kahje is not exactly next door."

"I know, baby. Now, help me with these dishes and then go have some fun before you have to leave."

Thane had been across the galaxy now more times than he could count. He boarded eleven vessels so far, sneaking in and out at every port they'd stopped at. He'd been unable to feel the presence of her anywhere. His communications with Shepard didn't give him a whole lot to go on, but at least he knew she was still alive. That alone kept him going. Unfortunately, he'd just received a comm from the Primacy. He was being called back to Kahje to fulfill a contract. While he was still under the compact he could not refuse them. It tore at his heart to prolong his search, but there was little he could do about it.

She sat down in front of her terminal. It lit up when she swiped her hand over the holo keyboard. She she knew next to nothing about. Kahje. She hit up the extranet. A planet 90% water, inhabited by hanar and some drell refugees. Why would she be establishing a trade route to Kahje? She understood their need for Mindoir's produce, dairy and meat, but what did Kahje have to offer Mindoir? It didn't matter. Her parents wanted it and would see that it was done. She'd have a lot of time to read up on the contract before arriving at Kahje.

There was something she'd wanted to do since she arrived on Mindoir. She mounted her glider and moved into the traffic. She set the destination and followed the course. She pulled up outside the small shop. She shut off the glider and looked at the intricately painted windows. Rafe's was an elite body art parlor. But she wasn't there for just a tattoo. She slipped through the front door.

A man in a tux greeted her. "Princess, you did not have a reservation for today, we were not expecting you." He kissed her hand and bowed over it. Then he stood and clapped his hands. A team of employees filed out. When they saw their guest they took a knee and bowed their heads.

She flushed. "Please rise. I'm sorry to inconvenience you; do you wish me to make a reservation?"

He looked at her aghast. "Never, my lady. You are always welcome here. What can we do for you today, Highness?" He snapped his fingers and a young man appeared before her bearing a tray containing a flute of something very delicious looking.

"Asari Honeymead. It is your favorite, I believe?"

She glanced at the man in the tux and then at his name tag. "Why yes, Douglas, it is. It is kind of you to know."

She looked at the top of the blonde head of the young man before her. He picked up the flute and held it out to her. He still did not look at her.

"It is considered polite to look at someone you are interacting with," she told him politely.

"I am not worthy to gaze upon your beauty, Princess."

She sighed and took the flute and angled her head just enough so that she could make out his name tag. "As long as you strive to do your best at everything you do, then you are worthy of anything. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Jethro, I'm just a woman. I may not even be all that pretty. You won't know unless you look." She tilted his chin up and met his startling green eyes. She smiled at him. His mouth fell open and she gently closed it.

"You are more breathtaking than your photos, Princess." He lowered his eyes once more, though didn't move away from her touch.

"Jethro." When he raised his green eyes she dropped her hand. "You have beautiful eyes, Jethro. It honors me to look at them."

"Thank you, Princess. I will not forget your kindness." He bowed and returned to the back room.

"Ah, Princess. I am pleased that you have chosen to grace my establishment!" Rafe arched a brow at Douglas. "You should have told me the moment she arrived."

"But – yes, sir. It won't happen again."

Rafe took her hand gently and kissed it. His lips lingered a moment as he looked up at her. He gave her fingers a squeeze and released them. "What can I do for you, Princess?"

"I'm looking to get a couple of tattoos and a belly ring, Rafe. Then I'll be out of your hair," she assured him. She took another sip. God it was ambrosia.

"My hair is very honored by your presence, Highness. It shall morn your loss when you are gone," he said, flashing a dimple and giving her a wink.

Oh stars, really? The man knew he was beautiful and damned if he wasn't playing it up. "Do you have the time?"

His eyes traveled down to her navel and then back up. "I will always have time for you, Highness. Please," he held out his hand, "come this way." He took her hand and led her to one of the back rooms and a large, over stuffed body chair. He sprayed microfilm over his hands and gathered what he needed. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yes. I want a lifelike tat of a Phoenix rising from the flames on my lower back, tramp-stamp area. Wings spread up, mouth open and tail curling on the upper portion of my lower cheeks. I also want name Thane Krios stylized in a flowing script on the underswell of my breasts. Thane on one, Krios the other. Finally, I want a belly ring…an emerald. But, also one of each to go. Sorry to buy out your stock, Rafe. But a girl wants what a girl wants."

Rafe raked his eyes over her. "The same could be said for guys, Highness," he said leering at her and waggling his eyebrows.

She chuckled and shook her head. He was such a ham…a drama queen.

"I'll need you to remove your clothing. Do you require a modesty drape?"

"I'm not very modest."

"That is good to hear, for I am not modest either," he said with a smile that flashed his dimples. "We'll do your belly ring and breast art first; your back will be a little too painful to lie on for awhile. You can keep your panties on for this part…unless you really want to remove them," he said suggestively.

She stripped down to her panties and hopped up on the chair. He lowered the back of the chair until she was flat on her back. He ran his finger down her belly, watching the muscles flex. The blood pooled to his groin. "You are very fit, Highness," he said, his voice deep and husky. He couldn't keep his eyes from straying to her breasts. They were quite magnificent. What he would give to have a night with her. But pissing off the royal family was not the smartest move to make. He cleared his throat and focused on the task at hand. He sanitized and numbed her navel. "You'll feel a slight pinch and it will be over. I'll place it on the count of three. One…two," he released the mechanism and the ring was placed. "Three."

She chuckled. "That was pretty devious."

"Perhaps, but I find that method works the best. Most people tighten up at 'three' and then it hurts worse. Better to catch them relaxed and off guard."

"A good rule of thumb, Rafe. I'll be sure to remember it."

He held out a datapad that displayed a few scripts. When she chose one, he asked the color she wanted. Metallic Emerald Green. He sanitized and numbed the area. She held up her breasts to give him access. As he worked, his hand would cover hers as needed to move her breast to a different angle. "You know it's easier if I do the holding," he joked.

"Ok. Sorry, thought I was helping." She released her breasts and gave them into his care.

Rafe blinked. He hadn't expected that. But he was also not a man to turn it down. He cupped her breast and bit back a groan. Her tight nipple tickled his palm. He knew he was adjusting her breasts more than he needed to. In his line of work he'd seen so many breasts; they just didn't affect him much anymore. Angel had caught him off guard. Though, he was too good at what he did to allow the distraction to show in his work. He smoothed a cooling balm on the bottom of her breasts. When he removed his hands from them, his palms felt oddly empty. He angled a mirror for her. When she cupped her breasts to view his work he damn near swallowed his tongue.

The script flowed beautifully across the underswell of her breasts. "Stunning, Rafe! I'm so glad Reed Walker told me about you."

Rafe cleared his throat. He would have to thank Walker for the reference. He hadn't enjoyed a body - umm, doing a work of art this much in a long time. "You can put your shirt back on, though I'd avoid a bra until it's healed." He tossed her shirt to her, pulled off the film on his hands and sprayed new film over them. When he turned around she was stripping off her panties and crawling back onto the stuffed, chair. Oh damn. Most women he'd worked on had their hair removed. Her golden floss made his mouth water.

He pulled up the back of her shirt, sanitized and numbed the area. He found that he was spreading the numbing gel rather slowly across her ass. Whoever that Thane was, he was a hell of a lucky man.

Rafe didn't use a rendering machine to create his works of art. It was all tooled by hand. It took almost four hours to complete the work. He let her stand up and stretch every half hour or so, which she was immensely grateful for.

Normally, his clients were allowed up once an hour, but the chance to see her walk around in all her glory was not something he could pass up, no matter painfully how hard he was. When his work was complete he spread a cooling balm over her. His hand rested briefly on her ass, his thumb caressing the tail. "It's beautiful." His art work was, of course, but it was not the artwork he was referring to. He scanned a copy of the artwork and helped her down off the flattened chair. He pulled the scan up on his vidscreen so that she could see it.

The Phoenix looked so real she wanted to touch it. It looked like it was taking flight right off her skin. Rafe was simply amazing. "Oh my god, Rafe…that's stunning! You have magic hands!"

Ah, Princess…I would show you the real magic if you let me. "There might be some swelling tonight or tomorrow. Medigel should take care of it if it happens. But please don't hesitate to comm me if you have any problems or concerns…or for any other reason," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and shot him a smile. "Thank you, Rafe. I'll keep that in mind." She knotted her shirt below her breasts and pulled on her underware and pants. She rolled the band of her pants down to her pubic line to keep it from touching as much of the tattoo as she could.

He stared at her a moment, then put his hand over his heart. "You have stolen my heart, Princess."

She laughed again. "And you are a shameless flirt, Rafe."

Do not be so sure about that, Princess. He wished he had the right to touch her… but he didn't. His eyes slid back down to her navel. "It looks good on you."

She looked down at the emerald and moved her hips so that the dangling gem danced in her navel. "I like it!"

Rafe's groin jerked in response. I like it more than you know, Princess. "Come see me any time, Princess."

"I'm going offworld for awhile. But stop by Shelligan's sometime…I'll save you a dance."

"Count on it, Princess," he said flashing his dimples. "Stay safe out there."

She left the shop in high spirits. She straddled the seat of the glider, flipped on her omni-tool and commed Jensie. "I'm in a great mood right now, Jens. I just got a belly ring…it's so sexy. I want to show it off. Why don't we do Raider's tonight?"

Jensie's mouth fell open. "Yes! About damn time, Angel. Meet outside Raider's at 9?"

"Sounds great. See you there." Okay, now she's committed, no turning back. But damn, she didn't want to face Raider's alone. She looked back at the shop. It didn't hurt to try. She entered the shop.

Douglas stood up quickly and opened the comm. "Princess. Good to see you again. Is there something more we can do for you?"

"Would you mind asking Rafe if he'd be interested in a platonic night out at Raider's tonight?"

"Platonic? Rafe? Okay, I guess I can - " he said flustered.

"No guessing required, Douglas. Did you require an escort, Princess?" He knew well the reputation of Raider's and he didn't blame her a bit for not wanting to go it alone. But he was surprised that she was asking him.

"My friends have been trying to talk me into Raider's for some time. I finally agreed. I enjoyed your company…you made me laugh. Not something I've done a lot of lately. If you have nothing better to do, an escort would be grand."

He put his hand over his heart. "I'd drop all my plans in a heartbeat to have a night with you gracing my arm, Princess."

She chuckled and shook her head. "We're meeting up outside Raider's at 9…Oh, and no _Princess_ tonight. I don't care to draw too much attention to myself. It's Angel, okay or Castaria?"

"I can do that...Angel," he said seductively and flashed his dimples.

She laughed. "You are such a ham, Rafe. See you tonight."

As she walked out the door, Rafe put a hand over his heart and sighed.

Douglas raised an eyebrow at the theatrics. "You look like a love-sick fool…boss."

Rafe lifted one corner of his mouth. "I think maybe I am."

"But platonic, boss?"

Rafe shot him a hard look. "She's worth it." He returned to the back room, his head in the clouds, to tidy up the room they'd been in.

She parked the glider, dashed up the stairs and tore through her closet. She pulled out a glittering dark green dress and smiled. It would look great with her new belly ring. She commed CC, the cooking-cleaning mech, and left instructions on the tailoring of her clothing. In particular the dress that needed to be altered by 8pm.

She ran down the stairs to show her parents her new adornment. She walked into the family room and stood in front of her parents. When they looked up she shook her hips to make the belly ring dance and then spun around to show off her artwork. "I went to Rafe's this afternoon. What do you think?"

"Wow," her mom said. "That is sexy as hell. And the tattoo is stunning. Nik won't be able to take his hands off you!" Then she laughed. "What am I saying? That boy couldn't keep his hands off you if you were in overalls 3 sizes too big and covered in mud." Reena looked at her husband. "I think maybe I need to get one of those belly rings."

Kip put his hand over his heart. "Are you wanting to kill me? I already can't get enough of you, woman. You'll put me in the hospital."

Reena sighed. "Well, we can't have that can we…old man."

"Old man?" Kip sputtered and lunged for his wife. Reena yelped and jumped up from the sofa. "I'll show you, old man…come here woman!"

"I'll come as soon as you catch me…old man. If you think you have it in you to make me come." Reena dodged his hands and made a mad dash for their bedroom.

Angel heard her mother yelp and a thud as they hit the wall. There was a laugh followed by a moan, then the swish of the door closing behind them. She'd give anything to have what they had; she just feared it was as unobtainable as a mirage.

She commed her friends. She explained where she was going and told them they were welcome to join her, if their parents would let them skip out on the harvest. They'd be taking the Whirlwind if they were able to come. That, of course, was followed by shrieks…at least from the girls. Though she was pretty sure one of those shrieks was a little too deep to belong to Trina, Litu or Jensie.

Her parents were busy making arrangements for her departure when she came down for dinner. Stars, she'd really wanted to do that herself. But they knew her too well. They knew she'd forego her title and live like a pauper and they were going to make sure that didn't happen. Hard to stay mad at people who did things for you out of love and concern, but it sure was a pain in the ass at times. Her parents had even talked her friends' parents into letting them go. They probably felt she'd be safer if she wasn't alone. In actuality, all her mom did was ask their parents. No one said no to the queen, there was certainly benefit to rank.

So, Jensie, Briton, Trina and Carson would be joining her. Yarl and Litu signed on to the crew. As a married couple they needed the money. Once aboard she would correct the cabin assignment. Until they returned to Mindoir all three couples would be cleared for and cabined on the second floor in the family quarters. It would be weird not having Nik here. He'd always kept her from feeling like a fifth wheel when she was out with the couples. Plus, she'd not been aboard the Whirlwind since their trip to Mindoir together.

When her parents retired to their bedroom she plopped down on a sofa in the sitting room and flipped through the vids and chose an old Earth flick called Beetlejuice. It was corny and funny and she needed that right now. When she finished her dinner, she put the plate on the coffee table and stretched out to get more comfortable.

Her dad came in and sat down on the sofa beside her. He had something in his hands, so she paused the vid.

"I've got a surprise for you. Here."

She sat up, opened the box and then looked at him curiously. "I already have an OT."

Kip took his daughter's hand and removed her OT. When he placed the new one around her wrist it sealed. "This one cannot be removed, it has a lot more features and most importantly it cannot be seen."

"Um, did you drink too much, dad? I see it fine."

"Goose. Push the button on the right."

She pushed the button he pointed to and it camouflaged. "Oh stars, it really can't be seen. That's amazing!" She ran her hand over her wrist, but unless you knew it was there, you couldn't feel it.

"This way no one has to know you don't have implants."

"Can you send one to Castiel?" she asked hopefully.

"We already did, honey."

"I miss Nik so much, dad."

"I know, honey. That you're here with us is the only thing keeping us sane. You realize that boy is going to have a serious case of blue-balls by the time he returns."

Angel laughed her ass off. "Why do you say that?"

"Ever since he laid eyes on you, no one else has existed for him. He's a one woman man now. Even you ran off with some Tom, Dick or Harry. He would wait forever for you to return to him."

"That's a horrible thought, dad. I'd want him to move on and find someone to make him happy."

Kip looked at her sadly. "I don't think that's in the cards for him, Angel. We knew it the first time we saw him look at you, that's why we hoped you'd eventually find your way to each other. But even if you don't, that is for him to deal with not you."

"And, dad? If I ever run off with someone named Dick or Harry…or god forbid, Harry Dick…please shoot me."

Kip chuckled. "I'm not a very good shot, Angel."

"Then hang me and put me out of my misery. Ew…Just, ew."

"How about I just hang Harry Dick? That way my own son won't kill me."

"Sounds like a deal, dad. Harry Dick can swing in the wind."

"Thanks, honey. I'm just going to go see if your mom can remove that picture from my head," he said with a shudder.

"I'm sure she will, dad."

"Me too," he said with a wink, and disappeared into their bedroom.

She sighed and laid back down.

Shit! She had nearly forgotten about Raider's. She sighed, rolled off the sofa and went to her room. The dress was lying on her bed. A large, hand-sized diamond had been cut out of the dress for her belly ring. There was a matching diamond cut out on the backside that dipped almost immodestly low. The tailoring was perfect. Bless you CC. She slipped into the dress. It was strapless with a bustier that pushed her breasts out and closer together. It ran tight to her waist and flared, flowing to just past mid-thigh. She slipped on matching green pumps, dangling emerald earrings and a gold necklace that looped through itself with three emeralds that dangled, one below the other, the last one just above her cleavage. She added a touch of makeup to her eyes and lips.

She commed CC. "If my parents come out of their room tonight, let them know I went to Raider's with my friends and that I took CJ. Tell CJ to meet me at the skycar."

"Will do, Princess."

When she stepped out of the car, she turned to CJ "You may either stay here or return for me at midnight."

"I will stay here, Princess. Comm me if there is a problem."

When she turned around she saw Rafe approaching her. He had a loose white shirt tucked into skin tight leather pants. His wavy brown hair framed his classically handsome face. His dark eyes looked her over. "You are breathtaking, Pri – Angel."

"And you are handsome as sin, Rafe."

He looked around, not sure who he was looking for. "Are your friends here yet?"

"I don't know… I don't see – Oh, wait. There they are," she said pointing at a group of people. When he held out his arm, she slipped hers through it and led him over to her friends. She gave them each a hug and kiss.

"You know, you could have greeted me that way."

"Sorry, Rafe. Let me correct that grievance error on my part." She pulled him in for a hug and brushed her lips against his. "Better?"

"Much. My heart sings from your touch."

Angel shook her head and laughed. Then she introduced Rafe to her friends. She slipped in her earplugs, laced her arm through Rafe's and followed her friends into Raider's. They danced, laughed and drank. She was having a better time than she thought she would. The beat thrummed through her, making her body feel alive.

When a fast song slipped into a slow song, Rafe pulled her into his arms. One hand was at her back, caressing the skin exposed from the diamond, the other hand rested at the top of her butt cheek. She had her arms looped around his neck, her head resting against him. Their bodies swayed to the music. There was no hiding how hard he was, but she ignored it. "Thank you for keeping the hounds at bay."

"It's been my pleasure, Angel. I'll always be there if you need me."

"Be careful what you say, Rafe. I may just take you up on that."

He chuckled. "Anytime, love, anytime. Give the word and I'm all yours."

She laughed. "Yeah, me and a hundred other women."

He gave her a mock look of horror. "You wound me, love. No one can take your place in my heart."

She shook her head and smiled. "You are incorrigible…and shameless…and charming as hell."

"Don't forget immodest."

Laughter bubbled out of her. "You're the best, Rafe." Her OT chimed. "Gig's up. It's time for Cinderella to leave the ball. Will you escort me out, Prince Charming?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, love."

"Let's go find the others so I can let them know I'm leaving." When she finally managed to track them down she hugged and kissed them goodbye and said she'd comm them soon.

When they reached her car, she turned to him. "Thank you, Rafe. I had a wonderful time.'

"As did I, love."

She pulled him in for a hug and brushed her lips against his. His hand cupped the back of her head and his lips moved firmly against hers, but he pushed for no more.

"Why, Rafe, you are a gentleman."

He looked around the parking lot with mock worry. "Shhh. Don't tell anyone, it will ruin my reputation."

"Drama queen," she said with a chuckle.

"Heart thief." When he saw her cocked eyebrow, he flashed her his dimples and covered his heart with his hand. "You have stolen my heart and are taking it with you. I shall weep bitter tears and morn your absence, until you grace my eyes with your beauty once more."

She cupped his cheek. "Don't ever change, Rafe."

"Never," he said softly. He kissed her palm and released her hand. He watched as her skycar disappeared into the night. He sighed. Damn if he didn't fall in love with a Princess tonight. He'd poured his heart out to her and she didn't even know. He only spoke a single word of untruth to her. He _had _changed.


	2. Tu-Fira Chapter 3 - Kahje Part 1

Kahje She enjoyed breakfasting with her parents. She was going to miss them; they were all she had left with Nik, Thane and her brother gone. Last night had been a godsend. Rafe had done wonders taking her mind off everything she'd lost. She was able to lose the heartache, if only for a little while, and actually enjoy herself again. But, she would be using Rafe as a crutch, and it wasn't fair to him. So, leaving was a good thing. It was what she needed to keep her sanity in check. CC had already packed her things. There were only a few essential items that she needed to put in her purse. She grabbed her datapad. A brush, her makeup, all that was left was b.o.b.. She'd ordered b.o.b. after her encounter with Nik. What Thane had awakened, Nik had magnified. Now that she'd discovered what she was missing, b.o.b. had become a regular part of her daily routine. She tore through her room, but she couldn't find it. B.o.b. had been a specialty item; it would take awhile to get another just like it. She hoped she could find a toy on Kahje to tide her over, before sexual frustration made her a veritable bitch. Her parents rode with her to their private hangar at the space port where their larger vessels were berthed. The Whirlwind was a frigate that was twice as long as it was wide. It could reach impressive speeds and was armed to the teeth. It had to be, it was protecting the Royal family. The interior was out of a fantasy it was ostentatious and pretentious. Of the Royal luxury liners she preferred the Jade. The Jade was still a luxury liner and strongly armed vessel, but it lacked a lot of the over the top frivolities that the Whirlwind had. No hand-painted walls, silkwood, soft floors, or crystal chandeliers. No pool, which she would miss, and a standard large screen theater, which she preferred to immersion. Her friends and their parents were already there waiting when they arrived. She kissed her parents goodbye and entered the airlock with her friends. The interior doors would not open until the occupants were thoroughly scanned, and identities confirmed. No one was allowed admittance unless their identities had been pre-authorized. The door slid open and her feet sunk into the floor. She explained 'soft' legs to her friends and spent a couple of minutes doing the heel-toe exercise Nik had taught her. She gave her friends the go ahead to explore as well as directions to their cabins and then she headed to the bridge to give the pilot the go-ahead. The systems checks had been started as soon as it was reported that the family had arrived at the spaceport. When she stepped into the cockpit she saw Dagan move to rise. "No need for that, Dagan. Take us out." "Affirmative, Princess Captain." "I have the same feelings about that Nik had, Dagan," she said in exasperation. "And you will get the same answer. It is what it is, Highness," he said winking at her. She decided to keep the same crew that Nik had chosen when she was last aboard the Whirlwind. She'd gotten to know them on and off the ship and couldn't imagine a trip without them. She had thought it would be difficult to be the lone girl amidst all the couples, but surprisingly her friends didn't couple up until it was time to go to bed. She was pretty sure they limited their snuggling because of her, but no one would admit to it. The week and a half it took to get to Kadje literally flew by. She, her friends and the off duty crew played it up like it was one long party. Due to emergency reasons, the crew was not allowed to partake in alcoholic beverages while on board. And out of respect for them, she and her friends went booze free too. She thought that might not go over so well, but in the end it didn't matter much to anyone, there was too much to do…too much fun to be had. There were even a couple of late night skinny dip parties in the pool. Which was a definite eye opener for her. She'd never seen so many naked aliens in her life. It was no surprise Rutt joined in and man was he terrifying with that heavy quad and battering ram, but she was shocked to her toes that the turians and salarians had decided to join in. She was also surprised just how similar the asari and the batarians were to humans. They had no hair and Yarl's testicles hung lower, but other than that they were very human looking. But she had to admit the most astonishing part of the first pool party was when she witnessed a turian's penis and testicles emerging from a slit in his groin pouch. She blushed scarlet when he caught her staring. But it was so damned fascinating. Talk about being educated on the fly. And despite all the raging arousals everyone played respectfully. She imagined things might have played out differently if alcohol had been involved, so she was content with the choice she'd made. The turian she'd been caught eyeballing, Fortus, started spending more time with her on the ship and was in constant attendance of her during the pool parties. During the second party he'd caught her eye and was walking towards her when he rose to attendance. She knew she was blushing again. But really, what was a girl to do? It was fascinating. When he stood before her he put his hand on her arm and they talked quietly for a bit. Then his mandibles spread wide, he picked her up and tossed her into the pool. She squealed, hung on tight and they both toppled into the water. She kept hold of him, pulled his head above the water and swam them to shallow end. He came up sputtering and she laughed. "Teach you to throw me into the pool. If I go down, you go down with me." A rumbling purr vibrated through her hand on his carapace. "Despite the flailing and drowning parts, it was worth it to hear you squeal," he said giving her a cocky lopsided grin. "You think so, eh?" She snagged the back of his leg with her foot, jumped up and shoved down on his carapace, dunking him under the water. His hand snagged hers and pulled her under. This time she sputtered and he laughed. "If I go down, you go down with me." "Touché, Fortus." She turned over on her back and floated. Fortus' eyes roamed her body. She was soft, but it strangely appealed to him. And those tips that softened and grew hard were fascinating. He couldn't' help but wish that she would spread her legs so he could see the rest of her. "I wish I could do that." "Float? Have you ever tried?" she asked, lowering her legs to stand. He chuckled. "Turians don't float, remember?" "Well, yeah, but I could hold you up and you could see what it felt like to float. But it would only work if you relaxed and trusted me." Oh Spirits. Fear of drowning or touched by an Angel. "How do we do this?" "Stand next to me. Closer. Okay, turn sideways." His arm brushed her breasts. "Sorry," he said thickly. "Don't be, they get in the way sometimes," she said with a laugh. She placed her hand against the back of his carapace. "Lower yourself backwards while raising your hips and legs upwards at the same time." Her other hand was above the water at hip level. When she saw his hips rise she sent a small pull wave and helped to bring them to the surface. What she hadn't expected was that the pull wave had brought his penis straight up too. Damn me. Awkward. "Sorry," she said blushing. "Don't be. It gets in the way sometimes." The humor actually helped alleviate some of his fear. When he appeared to be relaxed…or at least the rest of him was relaxed, she quickly put her other hand under his hips. His arousal, thankfully, settled back against his belly. He was a little heavier than expected, but the water did help buoy him. "Well, how does it feel?" "I feel weightless. It's rather freeing. I can see why other beings like to do this," he said flaring his mandibles. She gave him a few more minutes and then released his hips while pushing up on his back. Since he didn't struggle he rose to his feet easily. "Thank you, Princess. That was amazing." His bright green eyes were lit with excitement and something she couldn't fathom. "We are not on duty and considering our current attire, I think it's safe to call me Angel right now," she said with a laugh. She looked around and caught sight of Yarl's white ass. He was at the pool's edge talking to Litu. She put a hand on Fortus' carapace and pointed in the direction of the batarians. She amped her power lifted Yarl and tossed him into the pool. He screamed like a little girl before he sunk below the surface. She made sure he made back up before she laughed her ass off. "No fair, Angel! You cheated!" Yarl admonished. "You were the perfect target, Yarl! What, did you want me to wrap my arms around you and pull you down on top of me?" She smiled and winked at Litu. Yarl's mouth fell open and all four of his black velvet eyes went to his wife, who was tapping her foot in mock indignation. When he saw her smile, relief flooded through him and he jumped up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with him. She yelped, landed on top of him and they both went under. When they didn't come back up she started to get concerned. She knew that batarians could hold their breath longer than hu – someone grabbed her ankles and yanked. She yelped and started to go under. Fortus grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Thanks for the sa - " Someone had grabbed his ankles and pulled forward, he fell backwards with her clutched to him. She fell like a stone with him. His struggles made them go down faster. They landed on the bottom of the pool, with him several inches buried inside of her. The both stilled at the same time. She untangled them, lifted herself off of him and helped his to the surface. She was just thankful her virginity was still intact. But, damn it was all kinds of awkward now. Yarl and Litu were laughing their asses off. They'd seen the accidental impalement. She hoped to god it didn't become scuttlebutt. "I'm sorry about that, Angel. It wasn't one of my finer moments." He'd nearly lost all reason when he felt himself sink into her tight heat. The need to thrust into her blotted out his fear of drowning. If she'd have waited any longer he'd have lost the battle. She placed her hand against his cheekplate. "It's ok, it was an accident. Bound to be several with a party like this. We're both just lucky I wasn't a guy…would have been much more awkward." He fluttered his mandibles against her palm; his chest began to rumble and laid his forehead briefly against hers. His mouth began to ache. Not now. He tried to will the pain away. "That could not be truer. If I had to…I'm just glad it was you." His mouth fell open. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Well, he did…but he hadn't meant to say it that way. She laughed. "I know what you meant. I feel the same way. Imagine my horror if it had happened with Rutt's battering ram." "Oh, spirits! The man is hung like a horse…except for maybe Old Sam," he said with a laugh. "Poor Old Sam!" She threw her head back and gave a throaty laugh. He was a gelding on Mindoir that had a massive penis that touched the ground if he wasn't careful. His eyes drank in the arch of her neck, the beat of her pulse, the curve of her shoulder. The pain in his mouth from his swelling glands and the need to mark her as his mate was becoming unbearable. His mandibles began to vibrate, clacking against his cheek plates. He clamped them tight with his hand, but not before she and a few others gave him a curious look. "I'm sorry; I'll have to catch you later. I have a…hmmm…tooth ache." She laid a hand on his arm, he purred louder. "Have the medic check it out." "I'll be fine. I mean I will if it gets worse. See you tomorrow." He waded out of the water and all but ran to the locker room. He could hear his friends laughing. They may not know about the 'accident' yet, but they did know what he was going through. He'd make sure he laughed just as hard when it happened to them. The next evening she was in her cabin getting dressed up in her Royal best for the coming departure when Dagan came over the com. "ETA to Kahje 20 minutes. Arranging for docking protocol now, Princess Captain." "Thank you, Dagan." She was allowing everyone shore leave upon arrival. She trusted them to uphold the dignity of the Royal Family. She had arranged for their lodging in the same hotel her parents booked her at. She booked them two per room and did her best to do so according to their friendships, or in the case of her friends, their relationships. Rutt was bunked with Fortus, who was actually his best friend. Some of the crew suspected more than friendship was involved. If it was, it certainly wasn't her business. But she didn't think that was the case. Especially with how much attention Fortus had been giving her on the ship. When she exited the airlock she was greeted by an entourage of hanar and drell, as befitting a royal arrival. After the official introductions were made, the drell escorted her and her entourage to their hotel, while the hanar made their way back down to more hospitable, humid climates. No doubt the exceedingly dry air of the domed cities was hard on their physiology. The mechs carried everyone's luggage to their hotel rooms and returned to the ship. Only CJ remained as the royal guard. There was an office in her suite that he would be using as his own personal quarters. He had access to an outlet that he could use to charge up during his down time. They had arrived late, so she wouldn't be exploring Kahje tonight, but tomorrow was hers. She groaned and rolled over in bed. She felt a strange pull. Strong enough to awaken her. Something was going to happen. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon. She flipped on her OT. 5AM. Earlier than she normally rose, but she felt time was of the essence. She dragged herself out of bed. Used the bathroom, splashed cold water on her face, brushed her teeth and hair, and then went to find something to wear. She chose a dark purple outfit. The pants were skin tight, the waist low on her hips. The top had narrow straps, a plunging neckline and it was cut up in a large half diamond at her navel. The tip of the half diamond was about three inches above her navel and it was cut down to each hip on the sides. Her entire lower belly was exposed. There was about six inches of material between her plunging neckline and her navel. She added dangling dark purple amethysts to her ears, her belly and her neck. She slung a matching mag belt low on her hips and snapped her Phalanx to her back and added two extra clips. Since she did not know why she was feeling the pull, she felt safer erring on the side of caution. She slipped on matching, flat, purple ankle boots. If she had to run, heels were a pain in the ass. She left a message for CJ telling him to stay put, she would be back soon. She slipped out of the room quietly. She hopped the elevator down; smiled at the few people she saw and slipped out into the pre-dawn morning. Thane had been on Kahje for about a week. He had been researching his target for some time. The man had been responsible for the deaths of many. He let no one get in his way and if they did, he removed them. His last victims had been a family of five; he cut down every last one. Not even the infant had been spared. The man's main office was on Illium, but he was here for a meeting. The man's schedule had proven predictable. He was one of the first to arrive at the square every dawn to drink his coffee and scan his datapad. Thane had found a building that was vacant, because it was up for sale. It was a small building, only about ten stories high. He made his way to the tenth floor and the room that would give him the best vantage point. He slid open the window, snapped open his case and withdrew his rifle. The rifle expanded with the touch of a button and he slid in the clip. He peered through the scope at the bench the man always occupied. He would have preferred to be a bit further away, but this was the safest location he'd found when he scouted the area. Now all he had to do was wait. She didn't know where she was going; she just followed the pull and hoped it would take her to where she needed to be. She looked around and knew she was hopelessly lost, but she also knew that didn't matter. She would contact CJ for extraction when the time came. She wound her way around buildings. It looked like just about any business district. The light was starting to come up and it made navigation so much easier. A sense of calm overcame her when she stepped into a clearing. It was a community square. Benches, tables and potted plants dotted the square. What looked to be small restaurants lined two sides. There was even a fountain in the middle of it. She knew without a doubt that this was where she needed to be. She squatted down behind a row of plants and waited. As the morning continued to brighten she looked around. No one was there. Curious. She noticed one restaurant appeared to already be open, but the pull wasn't coming from there, so she continued to wait. She watched a drell woman leave the restaurant; she walked into the square and took a seat at a table facing the fountain, a hot cup of steaming something in hand. A movement drew her eyes back to the restaurant. She stilled when she felt someone watching her, she slowly looked around, but there was no one about except the drell woman and the man that had just exited the restaurant. Neither was looking in her direction. Everything looked innocent enough, but something was about to happen. She moved forward and sat on a bench, so she would look less suspicious. The drell woman looked at her, smiled and waved her over. Okay. It would be rude to refuse. Her eyes darted around as she made her way over to the woman. The woman was very friendly. Her name was Irikah. She easily told her that she lived and worked near the square. Castaria gave her name, but not her title. She explained that she was here on a business vacation with her friends. They chatted easily about family, friends, and their respective planets. Irikah told her how she came to the square three times a day, early morning, 12:30pm, and at 6pm and that Angel should feel free to stop by and visit any time she could. She also said she'd love to show Angel some of the local sights this weekend, if she had the time free. Castaria smiled at the kind woman. "Thank you, Irikah; that is very generous of you." Irikah stared at the woman for a moment. What a smile she had. Knocked her for a loop and she wasn't even into women. She laughed at herself and patted Angel's hand. "Not at all, Angel. I knew I'd like you the moment I saw you." Castaria watched the man enter the square. He sat down heavily on a bench near the fountain without looking around. She guessed he'd come here quite a bit with his easy familiarity of the square. Irikah watched Angel's eyes follow the man and gave a soft smile. "Are you interested in him? I think he's single. He's here every morning and sits on that same bench." Castaria's mouth dropped open. "No. No, it's not like that." The hairs rose on the back of her neck. "I'm just…something is about to happen." "I almost wish it would. Nothing ever seems to happen here," Irikah said wistfully. "I -" Castaria stilled when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A red laser was centered on the seated man's head. "Oh, shit!" She amped and charged the man, sending him flying. A bullet tore into her chest. Damn, that hurt like a mother. She ignored the blood and whipped out her Phalanx. She felt the pull and followed it with the gun's laser. Her finger tightened on the trigger, she knew she'd missed the moment the bullet left the chamber. The pull moved. She resighted the laser. Damn, it moved again. She started to feel light headed from the blood loss. Not good. She lined up the laser with the pull and the gun tumbled from her fingers as the world went dark. Thane scoped out the square. He'd seen the woman sit at the table. He didn't like killing in front of people, but so long as the park remained mostly empty, he would follow through on the contract. He caught a movement and swung his scope to the right. A human woman was behind a row of plants. He watched her as she moved to sit on the bench in front her. Gods, another witness. He moved his scope back to the man, but he hadn't entered the square yet. He found himself going back to the woman on the bench. There was something about her. She seemed familiar somehow, though he knew he'd never met her. When she turned her face in his direction, he felt his heart turn over in his chest. She was stunning, but it was more than that. He wanted to meet her, to know her. He wanted to…No, that was crazy, he wouldn't do that to his NightStar. He had a job to do, nothing more. He moved his scope to the man again. He was still on his OT. He couldn't help himself, the scope returned to the woman. He saw her get up, look around and walk over to the woman at the table. They smiled and talked. He wondered if they were old friends. The man finally moved into the square. Thane bowed his head and prayed to Amonkira. The man sat down at his usual bench and started sipping his coffee. He looked back at the women who were in deep conversation and knew he wouldn't have a better chance. He scoped the man and drew bead on him. He saw the woman move just as he pulled the trigger. He saw her jerk with the impact of the bullet. She whipped out a gun and he saw a blue laser targeted on his chest. He heard the crack when she fired, but had already darted to the left. The bullet would have torn through his chest if he hadn't moved in time. He heard the thwack as it bit into the wall behind him. The laser sighted on his chest again. He ducked down in front of the window. The blue laser danced between his eyes. How was she doing that? He moved to the far edge of the window. No laser. He scoped her. Gods, she was down. He retracted his rifle, tossed it in his case, hid the case and ran down the steps. He prayed to Arashu for the woman's safety and pushed himself to run faster. +++++++++++ Irikah was stunned when she saw the woman jump up, the blur she became as she sped towards the man. The man went down and a shot came out of nowhere. She saw the woman fire her gun in the direction the shot came from. She hadn't even been aware she'd been hit until she saw her fall. She rushed over to the human, blood was pouring out of her chest. Irikah gently tilted her, no exit wound. She tore off a piece of her skirt and pressed it to the wound, hoping to staunch the blood flow. This was not her forte. She wasn't sure what to do. The man had disappeared when he heard the shot and no one was around. "Hang in there, Angel." Irikah heard the sound of someone running towards them. She gave him a cold look. "Are you responsible for this?" Thane wanted to admit his guilt, but he knew the wounded woman did not have time for that particular discussion. "My name is Thane. I saw what happened. I wish to help your friend. But I need to see her to do so." Irikah backed away warily. She didn't trust the man, but she didn't know what to do for Angel. Thane dropped to his knees, he tilted the woman's face towards him. She was so beautiful his heart ached. He wanted to hold her close and protect her. But that made no sense; he'd given his heart to NightStar. Maybe, he was just feeling guilty. Why would she risk her life for that man? No, no time for that. He checked her pulse. Weak, but steady. He checked for an exit wound. Finding none, he lifted the makeshift press. The bleeding was sluggish, but the bullet would still need to come out. He scooped her up in his arms and looked around. "What do you think you're doing? Where are you taking her?" Irikah asked coldly. "I don't know. I need to get her somewhere I can lay her down; somewhere with enough light so that I may attend to the wound." Irikah sighed. There was really no hope for it. "Follow me, I have a place nearby." She carefully picked up Sweetie's gun and led the way, her steaming cup of tea forgotten on the table. Thane nearly cried in relief. The woman may have saved the man, but she was an innocent. She led him to a small neighborhood behind the business towers. He felt a hum go through him and the woman in his arms began to glow faintly blue and gold. The feeling intensified and he felt himself swell. Gods, it reminded him too much of his NightStar. The angry woman's home was small, but well kept and homey. She put the hurt woman's gun high on a shelf, ran to a closet and pulled out an armload of towels; she laid several on the sofa and told him to lay her down there. Gods help him; he didn't want to put her down. She felt too good in his arms and that felt like the deepest betrayal. He laid the woman down gently and kneeled at her side. "Do you have any antiseptic? Any medigel? Does she have a name? Do you? I can't keep thinking of you as 'hurt woman' and 'angry woman'." She shook her head, trying her best not to smile. "I'm Irikah. She's Angel and yes, I'll go get what you need." Angel. He turned to the human. That's who you are. He stripped off his gloves and laid them at his feet. He unsnapped her shirt and it sprang open, her breasts moving in their new found freedom. Thane sucked in his breath. He'd never seen a naked human woman. He bit back a groan, he'd only ever wanted NightStar, it irritated him that he was having this kind of reaction to Angel. Could she possible be his NightStar? He swallowed hard and gently pulled her against him so that he could remove her shirt. He took a towel Irikah had left behind and gently dabbed the wound. He needed to wipe away the blood so he could see the damage. Her breast kept coming into contact with his chest, driving him to distraction. He was leaning over her to get a better look at her wound when he felt the heat of her gaze and heard her gasp. He looked down into her brown eyes and swore. Not his NightStar's beautiful glowing, golden eyes. "You're going to be fine, Angel. I need to remove the bullet and then we'll get some medigel into you." He ran his fingers through her wavy golden hair. It was so soft it tickled his hand. Angel awoke to feel something brushing against her breasts. A drell man was bending over her, he was blurry, but it was evident he was drell. It was his chest she was feeling against hers. Damn, she was too horny for this, where the hell was b.o.b. when she needed it? Then she felt the fire in her chest and remembered what happened. She gasped at the pain. He looked down at her, trying to comfort her and she was drowning in his big, beautiful eyes. He was inches away from her, her chest was on fire and all she wanted to do was pull him down and kiss him. She sighed, she missed Thane. "I need your help." "I'm trying to help you, Angel." She shook her head no. She ran her hand weakly down his chest. "I need you to take your jacket off. I need skin contact." He gave her a slow, double blink and her heart melted. She reached up to touch his cheek. It was so soft. "Damn, you're beautiful, reminds me of my -" She saw his cheeks flush. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." She felt a pull towards him so strong that it scared her. She'd only ever felt that pull with her Thane, so why was she having it towards this man? She knew this was the shooter, but she was glad she had lacked the strength to shoot him. "Will you help me? Will you take off your jacket?" His hands were shaky, but he managed to remove his leather coat. "I don't understand, Angel." She flushed. "I'm…different. I heal faster with skin contact. Pull me up against you, but leave a little space at the wound site. Spread your hands against my back, try to touch me with every bit of skin that you can." Thane groaned, did she have to be so damned similar to NightStar? Her voice was higher, her eyes were different, she could be healed by touch…. He couldn't believe he was doing what she asked. He slipped his hand behind her and gently lifted her up. When her breasts slid against his chest he gritted his teeth and fought the urge to press her to him. Damn you, Angel. He heard Irikah's angry gasp, but he didn't let go of the woman. "What the hell do you think you are doing to her? Get out of this house…NOW." Irikah had never felt like wanting to kill somebody before, but she felt protective of the young woman and the man had grossly overstepped the line. She faced Irikah, she couldn't make her out, she was too blurry, but the she knew the voice. "He's helping me, Irikah. I asked him for his help. I need skin contact to heal. It's okay…please, let him help me," she said weakly. When she turned her head back he felt her breath feather his lips. "Don't let go of me." "I'll hold you as long as you want me to," he said softly. Her lips were so close to his. All he could think about was tasting them. She was hurt and all he wanted to do was make love to her. He'd already pledged himself to NightStar. What kind of man did that make him? She put one arm under his and rested her hand flat against his back. She began to glow blue and gold, just like his NightStar. He felt the odd pulling sensation again and a hum coursed through his body. The pleasure was undeniable. He saw her other hand move out of the corner of his eye and looked down at it. It was near her wound, moving outward slowly. Moving up and down and to either side in a pattern he couldn't figure out. She stilled a moment, took a deep breath and yanked her hand away from her. The bullet was propelled from her chest, hit his shoulder and fell between them. How had she done that? Biotics had broad waves; the precision that it would take to surgically remove a bullet from a body was astronomical. He'd seen NightStar do some pretty amazing feats, but nothing like that. Fresh blood poured from the wound. "Irikah…the medigel." The blood grew sluggish and the wound started to scab. He blinked. He gave her the dose of medigel and heard her sigh in relief. Her glow faded and she rested her head against him. He wasn't sure if she still needed him to hold her, but he didn't want to let her go, so he kept his arms around her. He felt her hand slide down his back then heard a soft snore. He chuckled. She had fallen asleep. He laid her gently back down. His arms felt empty without her in them. Irikah was stunned by what she had seen. Angel was far more remarkable than she had imagined. Thane retrieved his jacket and gloves and put them on. He turned around to face Irikah. "I'm going to take her to my place." "You are not. I don't even know you. She doesn't know you. She's staying here." Irikah folded her arms across her chest daring him to contradict her. "Look, Irikah, you need to get to work. I don't. She needs someone to watch over her and when she wakes up she will need someone to make her lunch. You can see she trusted me. She needs me, Irikah, and I intend to be there for her." He'd shot her, he was not just going to leave her. "Why do you care? You don't even know her," she pointed out. Thane spun around he dropped down next to the human. He ran his thumb gently over the pink, puckered scar tissue. He drew his thumb across the pink tip of her breast; he watched it harden at his touch. His heart slammed in his chest and his shaft grew hard. That was definitely not a scar. He caught sight of the blanket over the back of the sofa and laid it over her, tucking it in around her. He placed his lips against the scar, ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. He sighed and stood up. "I care, Irikah. She reminds me of someone I care for." Irikah sent a pointed look at his crotch. "I don't think that's the kind of care she needs." Thane felt heat flood into his cheeks. "I can't help the way I respond to her, Irikah. I'm not dead. But she needs to be cared for. She reminds me of someone very important to me. And I would hope that if she were ever in Angel's situation that someone would care enough to do for her what I am willing to do for Angel." Irikah sighed. She'd never heard anyone sound so sincere before. She could hear the deep tones he was letting off and it eased her somewhat. She hoped to gods she didn't come to regret this, she'd never forgive herself. But he was right, she had to get to work and Angel couldn't be left alone. "Fine. There's food in the kitchen, help yourselves. If she's feeling well enough and wants to leave the house, just make sure you are both back here by 6pm. If she tells me she wants to leave with you, fine. If she doesn't, then you leave." Thane nodded. "I'll agree to those terms." He had a contract to fulfill and his woman to find. Irikah gave him a stern look and then hurried out the door. Thane walked into the kitchen, rummaged through the cabinets until he found a large bowl. He filled it up with warm water and picked up one of the towels Irikah had left on the table. He removed his gloves, soaked the corner of the towel, wrung it out, pulled down the blanket and began to bathe the blood off of her. He tried to detach himself as much as possible from the task at hand, but the ache in his groin belied his efforts. When he'd washed as much blood off of her as he could he pulled the blanket back up. He spotted her shirt. He took the bowl, the towel and the shirt to the kitchen sink. He washed out the bowl, rinsed the towel under cold water until it ran clean and then rinsed her top out. There was little he could do about the small bullet hole, but the way the shirt draped, it would probably be covered. He ran his finger across the small hole. He could have killed her. A pain gripped his heart and he let out a ragged breath. Maybe he should have left when Irikah told him to. What was he thinking? He didn't need this complication. He had a woman he loved with all his heart out there somewhere, running because she didn't know she was safe. He laid her top out to dry and moved to the woman's side. He pulled a chair up next to the sofa. He ran his fingers through her hair and watched her sleep. He came to wide awake. She had cried out. She looked to be in the throes of a nightmare. "Thane! Come back! You swore you'd never leave me…" He slid out of the chair and fell to his knees. He ran his hands through her hair, along her cheeks. He saw the tears slide down her face. He knew she wasn't talking to him, but he couldn't let her suffer. "He's right here, Angel. He won't leave you. It's going to be okay." "Don't go…Don't leave me alone…" The pain of those words broke his heart. "Never," he said softly, wiping her tears away. "He won't leave you alone." "Come back to me…I love you…Don't go…" she whispered, her breath hitching. "Shhh…It's okay, he won't go." He felt bad for her pain; he was going through a similar pain himself. "Kiss me…," she sighed. Thane's heart pounded in his chest. He ran his thumb across her lips, hoping that would be enough. Her lips were so soft against his thumb. "What am I going to do with you?" "Love me…," she whispered. His heart slammed painfully in his chest. Gods damn it,Angel! "He loves you, Angel. It's going to be okay. Everything is fine now." He continued to stroke her hair and cheeks until she stopped trembling and fell into a restful sleep. He sank down on the floor, laced his fingers through hers, laid his head against her side and fell asleep. Irikah had been worried about Angel all morning. When her lunch hour started she stopped off at a restaurant and then rushed home to make sure everything was ok. When she opened the door the first thing she saw was Thane laying against the sofa asleep holding Angel's hand. She couldn't help but smile. That man was in love with her. It seemed she'd made the right call after all. She sat the bag of food on the table and noticed Angel's shirt had been laid out to dry. The man was thoughtful too. You're a lucky girl, Angel. She quietly closed the door behind her and went to go eat her own lunch. Thane awoke with the sound of the closing door. He scanned the room, noticed the food on the table and gave a sigh of relief. He was surprised he'd not woken when Irikah opened the door. He was either more tired than he thought, or – he looked at their entwined fingers – more at peace. Guilt tore through him. He quickly unlaced their fingers and went to lay out the food. There were disposable plates and forks in the bag. The smell of food woke Angel up. "Something smells wonderful." Thane looked over at her and smiled. He caught her mid-stretch. Her breasts were bouncing as she tried to stretch her stiff arm. He knew what that stiffness felt like. He put down the plates and walked over to her. "Let me help you with that." He sat down in front of her and did his best to keep his eyes focused on her face. He motioned to her shoulder and she looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. He gently began massaging her shoulder and the scar tissue. She closed her eyes. When he heard her moan he stilled. "Did I hurt you?" "Not at all, it feels heavenly, Thane." She was still in shock. How could he be here? Hell, she didn't even know where 'here' was. But she was surprised he wasn't shaking her or yelling at her or saying anything about how she'd left him. He chuckled and continued his massage. He loved the feel of her soft skin under his fingers. He switched off between manipulating her shoulder and massaging the tissue. "Does that feel better?" How did she know his name? Had she heard it when she was passed out? "Hell, yes." She turned around. Leaned forward against her knees and presented her back. "Do you mind?" You can do this, Thane. It's just a back. He ran his hands down her back and began to massage it. Her moans about did him in. He wanted nothing more than to turn her around, kiss her and bury himself inside of her. He needed a distraction. "I a…saw what happened this morning. Why did you risk your life for that man?" "He needed help, so I helped him. It's what I do." "You help everyone who needs it?" "Of course I do, forgetful Jones…oh god, you've got magic hands. I'm going to melt into a puddle at your feet." Forgetful Jones? Who was that? Why had she called him that? He was incapable of forgetting anything, not even what he wanted to forget. "You might want to wait until I find a bucket…wouldn't want to make a mess all over Irikah's floor." She laughed. She looked down and noticed how clean both her wound and breast were. He must have washed the blood off her. That was very thoughtful. "You hit second base and I wasn't even awake to enjoy it, not very fair of you, Thane. "Second base? What is that?" "It's a human baseball game metaphor. First base is kissing, Second base is touching above the waist, third base is touching below the waist, homerun…well, that's sliding into home." She paused and silence ensued. "Did I stun you? Sorry, I can be an acquired taste." "I'm sorry, Angel. I hope I did not overstep a line. I am unfamiliar with human protocol. I just didn't want you to wake up covered in dried blood," he said contritely. "It's fine. I appreciate that you were thoughtful enough to do that for me. I was just teasing you. Your turn now." "I'm not the one that was hurt, Angel." "Turn about is fair play. Turn around, jacket off." In truth she just wanted to touch him. She needed to, it had been too long. He sighed, removed his jacket and turned around. This was not a good idea. Oh stars, he was hot. She slid her hands down his back and then back up and began massaging him. His muscles leapt under her touch and it was all she could do to keep from moaning. His green scales were iridescent and smooth to the touch. More of a pattern than actual scales. The black stripes accentuated his back, making it sexier than sin. "You really are beautiful," she whispered. He flushed at her compliment, but it was making him uncomfortable. He didn't want to care that she found him attractive. "I've never had my back massaged before, nor have I ever given one." "There's a first time for everything, Thane. I'm more than glad to have been your first…and you were remarkably good for a first time." He moved away from her and put his jacket back on. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't do this. You're a beautiful woman, but I'm taken. I need to finish up what I'm here for so that I can get back to her." He saw her eyes fill up with tears and he felt bad for her. He had to lock his hands behind his back to keep from reaching out for her. "You love someone else?" No, this couldn't be happening. "With all my heart, I'm sorry." Her hand flew to her mouth and she choked back a sob. She felt empty of everything but a sharp agony that tore at her. She stood up shakily and stumbled to the door. It was better this way, he would be safe. She just wished it didn't hurt so damned much. With tears raining down her cheeks she turned to face him one last time. She saluted him. "See you around, Thane." She amped her power and flew out the door. She poured more power into her charge and ran until exhaustion forced her to stop. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. She leaned her back against a large potted tree and curled up into a ball. The rough pot grated against her skin. Damn it all, she wasn't even wearing a shirt. Oh, who gives a flying fuck. She gave into her grief. Thane stood in shock. How could she know to salute him? To say those words? He reached out with his senses and felt her. Oh, gods. That was his NightStar. His body had known all along what his brain couldn't see. He had to find her. He couldn't lose her again. He grabbed the blanket from the sofa and darted out the door, following the pull to his heart…his NightStar. ++++++++ He was winded by the time he heard her harsh sobs. He couldn't believe how far she'd run so quickly. He wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He found her curled up behind a tree. He dropped down beside her, wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her into his arms. "Go away, Thane. It's better this way, you're safer with her." "No. Never again, NightStar. You were the woman I had to get back for. I've been searching the godsdamned galaxy for you. You are the only woman I will ever love and I'm not letting you get away again." "Me? But you said - " "I didn't know it was you. I'd never seen you before. I only knew my NightStar had beautiful golden eyes and a husky voice. You have neither and your scent was different. I wanted you the moment I saw you. It tore me apart thinking I was betraying you…betraying my NightStar. I fought what I felt for you, but my soul knew you even if my brain didn't. Gods, I can't believe I found you," he said holding her tighter. She choked back a sob. To be where she'd always wanted to be and knew she never could was an agonizing torture. "Thane, this changes nothing. We still can't be together. I'm a fugitive. End of story. I'm sorry." He tilted up her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Aria Shepard, even if that would true, I'd rather die beside you than live without you. I can't lose you again. I won't. It is my choice to make, not yours. But it is a moot point. You are not, nor have you ever been a fugitive. You ran for nothing. You kept us apart for nothing. Your friend, Reed Walker, informed me the agent you thought you killed had already been dead for hours before you showed up. Her cover was blown; the Wolves killed her not you." "Not me? I didn't – I'm free?" The truth of it was overwhelming. She hadn't needed to run. She hadn't needed to leave her brother…leave him. "Oh god!" She turned in his arms, straddled his lap and threw her arms around his neck, holding him tight. Thane closed his eyes and embraced her just as tightly; the cadence poured out of him, giving voice to his love, his need, his contentment. It had been eight months since he'd last held her. Eight months of hell. Eight months of never knowing if he'd see her again. Feeling her breasts against him, breasts he hadn't even known his NightStar had, were sending him in a direction inappropriate for such a public setting. "We should get back to Irikah's." His voice thick with emotion and need. "I don't think I can, Thane. My legs are too shaky. I'm too drained to move. I need food and rest," she admitted sheepishly. Thane turned her, cradled her against him, and rose to his feet. "Irikah brought us food for lunch." She slipped her arms around his neck and snuggled against him, breathing in his exotic, slightly spicy scent that was uniquely his. "I'm sorry I ran so far." "I'm not; it just means I get to hold you longer." By the time they made it back to Irika's Thane had to admit he was as exhausted as she was. But it had been worth it. He placed her in a chair at the table and she started tearing open the containers. He moved his chair closer to hers so that he could be next to her. "I'm tired of worrying about etiquette, it has become my life and right now I'm on vacation. So just dig in." She scooped up a forkful from one of the containers. Oh god, that was good. She grabbed another forkful and held it out to him. "Try this, it's amazing." To his surprise he did and it was. He'd never had anyone feed him like she did. Her easy acceptance of him made him love her all the more. He told her about Kahje while they continued to feed each other. He found himself laughing at her expressions and antics. He did not feel like the man he used to be when he was around her. He liked who he was with her. He felt normal, like he'd come home. He didn't know why, but being near her had always made him feel complete. She gave him a brief accounting of her escape from Earth and her life on Mindoir. That she and her brother had been adopted by a caring family there. Though she wasn't sure if Castiel was aware of this yet. "I met your brother. He was dressed as NightStar when I first saw him. As you can imagine, I was none too happy about that. We've remained in contact. Will you return to Earth?" She shook her head sadly. "If I do, it will only be for a visit. My brother is doing well there. Apparently better than I ever did. He doesn't need me anymore." "Siha, he will always need you, just as I will always need you. He is walking a different path than you walked; you never took over a gang. But that doesn't make what you accomplished any less. You took good care of your people for years. No one could ask for more. But if you do not return to Earth, what will you do?" "My new family needs me right now. I have duties and obligations. They have given me so much, Thane. I have family and friends, something I've not had in so long. The only thing lacking in my life was you….and my brother. But at least I will be able to talk to him now. Would you be willing to join me on Mindoir?" "Was there ever any doubt? My place is with you, no matter where you take us." When they were finished he threw their trash away. "When I first met you it felt like I'd always known you. I knew we'd never met before, but the feeling persisted." "I understand. I felt the same when I saw you." "Maybe we were lovers in a past life." She rested her chin on her folded hands; quite sure she was wearing the looniest smile imaginable. Thane couldn't help but smile. "Do you believe in past lives, siha?" He leaned his hip against the counter. It was an intriguing notion. "Absolutely. Perhaps, it is just the romantic in me. What do you believe in?" she asked curiously. Thane explained to her about the three gods he prayed to, a religion many drell had already given up. "That is a beautiful religion, Thane. I would like to hear more about it later. Now, will you tell me what siha means?" "It is the name of a warrior-angel of the goddess Arashu," he said reverently. "And that is me?" she asked in surprise. "You risk your life to protect others. Not many will do so. That is how my eyes see you." She stood up, ran to him, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you, Thane. You're a good man." He closed his eyes, loving the feel of her arms around him, her breasts against his chest. He sighed. "No, siha. I'm not." "It is how I see you." She let out a ragged breath. Damn, she was horny. He lifted her chin and brought his mouth to hers. He felt her tongue trace his upper lip. His heart slammed in his chest and he gasped. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, full of need and hunger. He groaned, slid his hands down her back and molded her to him. He could smell her desire, her pheromones perfumed the air. Raw need tore through him, set fire to his blood. Desire consumed her. She was burning with it. Her hands slid down his chest, unfastened his jacket and let it drop to the floor. Her fingers skimmed over the muscles of his belly. One hand went around to his ass; the other slipped down over his pants and ran down the hard length of him. She squeezed gently; he cried out and rocked against her palm. It was hard to think, but she had said something that hadn't made sense. Adopted. Thane stilled and blinked. "You were adopted? How old are you?" He felt sweat sliding down his body. "Fourteen, though I'll be fifteen soon…Does it matter?" she asked seductively, rubbing the tips of her breast against his smooth scales. She moaned at the pleasure the friction created against her puckered nipples. He closed his eyes. She was so young…little more than a child. He felt her breasts slide against him. His shaft jerked and swelled thicker. He bit back a groan. He knew he needed to stop. What he was doing was wrong. She was too young. But his arms and legs refused to obey. "I'll wait for you," he bit out between clenched teeth. Somehow he would force his body to listen. No . No more waiting. It was a game she was not going to play. She was not going to let him slip out of her grasp. She was burning up, she needed him now. She pushed out and merged their auras. His love and need whipped through her, fueling her own. He felt a slight disorientation and then her desire, her hunger flowed into him. The feel of her hot in his arms, the scent of her desire, her pheromones bathed him….his body began to shake with the control he was trying to force on it, but he still couldn't release her. His arms wouldn't obey. He felt her hand moving against him. Up and down his swollen shaft. When he felt her squeeze he groaned and grew heavy. Gods he was going to lose it. When her fingers slipped beneath the band of his pants to touch him, he knew he was lost. He had lost before he tasted her kiss; he had been fighting a battle she had already won. "I love you, Thane. You are in my heart and have touched my soul…But so help me, if you don't make love to me…I will find someone who will." She didn't mean it, but she was burning so hot that she thought it would consume her. His mouth slammed down on hers, his tongue swept into her mouth and claimed it. He could feel her pleasure and hot blood roared through his veins. He kissed along her jaw line, his tongue flicking it. "My ear, Thane. Run your tongue along the shell of my ear and nibble the bottom of it," she whispered. She felt his hot breath on her ear and shivered. She moaned as she felt his tongue slide along the edge. She rocked into him when she felt his teeth. Thane could feel everything he did to her. An ear he didn't have tingled with pleasure. She arched her neck. He trailed kisses down her neck and along the top of her shoulder. He nipped her and soothed the bite with his tongue. He felt her hand caressing the ridges of his head. Her touch felt like manna to his soul. She pulled his head down and felt her teeth graze his cheek crest; her tongue ran along the inside of the crest then along his jaw line. He felt the sting of her nip, a gentle suction that sent fire through him, followed by the stroke of her soft tongue. He was burning up and he could feel the heat coming off her in waves. His mind flipped through old memories and he stilled…He knew only one thing besides illness that could cause that amount of heat to be released….lifemate. That would explain why he felt he knew her, why he was drawn to her. It would explain the fire in his veins. They were going through the heat. She was human, but she was his lifemate... and he'd found her. He crushed her to him. "Thane…still need to breathe," she wheezed. He loosened his hold. "Sorry. I just realized that you are my lifemate." She dropped their connection and looked up into his beautiful, large, dark eyes. She was somewhat familiar with the concept. "Lifemates as in eternal spouses?" She wiped a bead a sweat from her forehead that had threatened to fall into her eye. "Yes, siha. You are my wife." He ran his hand along her cheek. "We were made for each other… The fire you feel in your veins, it is part of the bonding process. We are going through what is called the heat. It will consume us until the bond is completed." She remembered her alien studies. Finding a lifemate was a very rare occurrence. But the romantic in her had fallen in love with the footnote she'd read. "When a lifemate is found…the souls must unite. The bond must be forged or both will perish. They must be bound in flesh, spirit, & blood…husband and wife…eternal." She laid her hand against his soft cheek. "And you are mine," she said in wonder. "I am yours. I've always been yours." He took her hand and led her into the living room. She put his hands against her breasts. He ran his thumbs across her nipples and they puckered so tight it was nearly painful. She shivered as fire shot straight to her core. She brought his head down to her breast. "I need to feel the heat of your mouth on my nipples. Use your tongue, your mouth. Nibble them gently and, dear god, suckle them." His shaft jerked hard in response to her words. He was so pleased that his woman was not afraid to tell him just what she needed. He rolled his tongue over the tightened peak and drew it into his mouth; he lightly grazed his teeth against it and suckled. She held his head tightly and arched against him. He trailed his tongue to the tip of her other breast. Her moans made him burn hotter. He lowered his hands to her hips and released her magbelt; he tossed it into a chair. He felt her hand bump his straining shaft as her fingers searched. Then he felt his pants loosen as the snaps were released. Her other hand slid down his chest and belly, lighting fires along its path. She slipped from his arms and fell to her knees as she slid the pants down his legs. He stepped out of them and she threw them to the side. Her hands traveled back up his legs, brushing his inner thighs. He felt her fingers caress him and he had to bite back a scream. He was so hard, so heavy; he wasn't sure how much he would be able to take. It had been too dark to see him before, but now she could see how truly beautiful he was. His penis, testicles and groin area were made of the same soft skin as his cheeks. The ribbing along his penis was filled with blood and she couldn't help but wonder what those ribs would feel like inside of her. He was so thick. She tried to wrap her hand around him and she couldn't. How was he going to fit inside of her? She gently squeezed him; he felt her hot breath a moment before her tongue darted across the tip of him. She ran her tongue around the head of his shaft and then drew him into her hot mouth. He cried out from the pleasure...a pleasure he had relived every day when he sank into his memories of her. He ran his hands through her silky hair, watching her love him with her mouth …her tongue. His shaft jerked as she licked and nibbled her way down him. She drew one of his testicles into her mouth, her tongue swirled around it. Then she treated the other to the same torture. Gods, she was going to kill him. She slid her tongue back up the length of him, licked the moisture from his tip and then lowered her mouth over him once more. One hand caressed his testicles, her finger teasing the soft skin behind them; her other hand moved against him as her mouth made love to him. He felt his testicles tighten and knew he was close to losing it. "Siha, I will come if you don't stop." She didn't stop. She increased her movements. "Siha..." He tried to back away, but felt a gentle squeeze to his testicles. Then he felt her suckle him and he lost it. "Oh gods, Star!" he cried out as an orgasm tore through him. He rocked against her as he came. She continued to suckle him until his hips stilled and he was spent. She gave the tip of him a slight nip and soothed it with her tongue. He pulled her up and kissed her with every bit of love he had. He'd never met anyone so generous and giving. She was always thinking about his needs. No one but her had ever cared about his needs. He felt her pull down on his shoulders and then her legs wrapped around his waist. He moved his hands to her ass to support her. Her pants were so thin he could feel her heat. He heard her cries when he ground against her. He felt a rush of her feelings when she connected them once more. He carried her to the sofa and sat her down. She lifted her hips and his hands slid down her legs, removing her pants. He stared at the small black panties that kept her from his view. He trailed a finger over her heat. She moaned at his touch. "Get them off me, Thane." He chuckled, tucked his fingers under the tiny band and pulled them off. She opened her legs so that he could look at her. A frame of tight golden curls protected what appeared to be very soft, pink skin fringes that enclosed her sheath. Her entrance was so tiny he wasn't sure if he would fit. "You're so small, siha. I'm not certain I'll fit." His voice husky and thick. He breathed her in. "Gods, you smell good, I need to taste you." he groaned. "Then taste me, Thane. Make me come. I'll be so wet for you… you'll fit." She yelped when he gave her a quick pull so her ass balanced on the edge of the sofa, she leaned against the back of the sofa and watched his head lower towards her heated flesh. He dipped his tongue into her nectar, savoring the taste of her. He slid through her fringe and bumped a nub that made her cry out. Through the bond he could feel what she felt. The pleasure tore through him as it tore through her. He felt her hands caressing his head as his tongue moved against her. He placed his lips around her and gently suckled. They both cried out and her hips rose to meet him. "Put your fingers inside me, curl them up a little…like that…oh god, just like that." He slid his fused fingers into her hot sheath. He felt her muscles tighten and he groaned at the feel of her. He moved against her as she instructed, found a spot that sent raw pleasure spiraling through them both. He heard her small whimpers, felt her hand tightening on his head and knew she was getting close. He grew heavy with need. Gods, he was going to lose it when she came. "Don't stop…dear god, I'm going to come." She panted and moaned. He felt his testicles tighten. Gods…did she have a clue what her words could do to a man? She could feel how close he was and knew he was about to come. "If you don't want to come with me you better pinch yourself hard." She wasn't sure how she was able to get the words out, she could barely think. The next time he came it was going to be inside of her, so he did as she suggested. Her hips rose, her body stiffened, and he quickened his movements against her and within her. He heard her yell out his name as her hips rocked against him when she climaxed. He felt her muscles grip his fingers and wished he was buried deep inside of her. He soothed her gently until her muscles eased and her hands slipped from his head. He rested his chin on her soft curls. "Sweet god, you're amazing." His heart swelled with pride. "You are the first woman I have ever touched…the only woman I will ever touch." "And you will have my virginity as well," she said, touching his soft cheek. "I want you, Thane. I need to feel you deep inside of me." She held her hand out. When he took it, she stood, pulled him up, pushed him back against the sofa and straddled him. She rocked herself against him, coating him with her essence. "Hold yourself up for me," she whispered in his ear hole. He felt her moist heat against the tip of him. As she moved a little lower he could feel how very tight she was, how hot, how wet. He could feel her stretching around him. She was going too slow, he wanted to scream. But she was so small he knew he would hurt her if they went any faster. He was almost half way inside of her when he felt her stop. He could feel something barring the way. When she felt him reach her barrier she stopped. "Do you feel that, Thane?" "Yes." He said in a strangled voice. "That's my hyman. My virgin barrier. You will have to breach it, but I'm not quite ready. I will let you know when I am." Through the bond, he could feel her discomfort. "We'll take as long as you need, siha." She rose and slid slowly back down him. He groaned and gritted his teeth as she continued to move on him. When she had adjusted to him she rose again, pulled him down for a heated kiss and took a deep breath. "Put your hands on my hips. The faster you breach me the less painful it will be. So I need you to slam me down on you as fast as you can." Slam her down? "Siha…I don't want to hurt you." Gods, he didn't want to hurt her. He could feel her fear and it made his heart sick. She smiled. "It has to be done. To do it slowly would cause me more pain. Just do me a favor, after you breach me…hold very still. I will need to adjust to you." +++++++++ He knew if she was expecting it she'd tense up and that would hurt her more. He began kissing her and running his hands along her hips and ass. He moved her slowly on him, as she had done before. He gritted his teeth and hoped he could last long enough to claim her. When he felt her body relax against him, he thrust into her as he brought her down. He heard her cry out and felt her stiffen with the pain. A pain he also felt, due to the bond. Her muscles clenched him in protest; it was all he could do not to keep thrusting into her. He could feel her trembling. He kissed her tears, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm sorry, siha." He felt something hot roll down his testicles. "Are you bleeding?" he asked in horror. "Maybe, but it's nothing. I heal fast." She felt something warm drop on her shoulder. She pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. She saw his tears and her heart melted. What man would care enough to cry over giving her such a small amount of pain? Not even Nik – she pushed that thought away. She ran her fingers over his browridges. She gently kissed each closed eye and then rained kisses all over his face. He was so sensitive, so caring, so sweet, so gentle. "I went through a lot to keep my virginity on Earth. I learned on Mindoir that most girls get their hymen breached at a doctor's office, where they can be numbed. It's painless and quick. I never even considered it. – Okay, that is a lie; I did consider it once, briefly. But I wanted to give my husband a gift that only he could have, one I hoped he would treasure as much as I did. I don't regret my choice, Thane," she said, running her hands along his face and wiping away his tears. He was stunned. He had hurt her, yet she was comforting him. Her heart was so pure, so unselfish, so big. He'd never met anyone like her. He knew he didn't deserve her gift, but he did cherish it. Gods, he cherished it. He would never forget what she had given him, nor what it cost her to give it. It was the only gift he'd been given since he was a small child, and it was the sweetest gift he'd ever received. He saw her glow and felt a slight pull. He lowered her head and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, savoring her. His hands slid down her arms and he laced his fingers through hers. He kissed his way down her neck and nipped the top of her shoulder. She moaned and arched back, giving him access to her breasts. He grazed her nipple with his teeth and drew it into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the nipple, flicked it and suckled. He groaned with her. He could feel it…gods, he could feel it. He released one of her hands and cupped her other breast. He gently squeezed it and slid his thumb over her nipple. He rolled the tight peak between his fingers and she cried out. When his hot kisses reached her lips, she took control. Her kiss became aggressive and demanding; he groaned, held her to him and responded in kind. Raw fire and need shot straight to her core, which clenched around him. She heard his gasp and felt him begin to shake. She could feel the control he was exerting as his need to move became unbearable. She kissed her way over to his ear hole. "Homerun," she whispered and moved against him. When his eyes shot to hers she nodded and gave him a soft smile. "I'm ready." She felt the immense relief whip through him and felt a familiar thrum course through her body. Those were the sweetest words he'd ever heard. He released her other hand, slid his hands up her thighs, squeezed her ass, rocking her against him and settled them on her hips. He began to move slowly, tentatively inside of her. When he felt her pleasure, heard her moans, he knew he was no longer hurting her. As he thrust into her harder, her breasts slid up and down his chest and he nearly cried from the pleasure that was consuming him. She was so tight that her muscles hugged his every move; the suction it was creating had him crying out with every thrust. Her answering cries of pleasure were a sweet music to him; he thrust into her harder and faster. He felt himself swell and his testicles tighten. He strained to hold back. "Come for me, siha!" He felt her muscles tighten against him and whimpered. Her body stiffened in his arms and she cried out his name as her world exploded. He felt an odd, but pleasant tingling around the head of his shaft and yelled out with the force of his own release, he continued to thrust until his staff locked inside of her. Ancient binding words fell from his lips. "From the ocean to the shore, I am yours...for eternity." He bit down into the top of her shoulder, taking in her blood. "Complete the bond, siha." He heard her words and felt her bite. He was filled with peace and contentment. Their life forces combined, a bright blue and gold glow built up around them, it expanded and a powerful wave burst outward. The window behind them shattered, pictures rattled against the walls. They were too lost in the moment to realize what had happened. She held his head firmly against her. "Take more. Drink from me." He suckled the bond mark wound; more of her blood coated his tongue, like a revitalizing rush. He felt her muscles grip him in response; the pleasure was so intense he continued to suckle the wound. She stiffened and cried out as she came again. He grunted at the feel of her climax, her pleasure washing through him. She could feel the small movement of his ribs deep inside of her; they were extending the aftershocks of her orgasm. She also felt the thrum again, vibrating through her in a pattern she couldn't recognize. She fell against him and wrapped her arms around him. When he held her tight she realized the thrumming was coming from him. "It all feels so good." He kissed her forehead. That was an understatement, but he wanted to know exactly what she meant. "To what are you referring?" "I felt you expand inside of me, it was so intimate…it feels…god, it feels so good." She tried to move on him, but couldn't. "Are we locked together?" she asked looking into his beautiful eyes. He chuckled. "Yes, we are tied together. It is fortunate that you like it, because it will happen every time we make love." "You drell are so lucky," she pouted. He couldn't help but laugh. "It is not a drell occurrence, siha. It only happens with a lifemate." "It looks like going down on you has just become a lot more…interesting." What did she mean by that? "Going down on me." Then he flushed as realization hit him. "No, siha. I would not wish to hurt you. I have the memories, which I will never forget. I do not need anything more than to bury myself inside of you." Yes, she remembered reading that drell had eidetic memories. But she had every intention of tasting him again. "Trust me when I tell you I will find a way…I always do," she said, giving him a wicked grin. He felt his shaft jerk inside of her and groaned. "What else feels good to you?" "I can feel the ribs of your shaft vibrating deep inside of me, extending the aftershocks of my orgasm. God, it feels so damn good...No, better than good. Is that a lifemate thing too?" "No, that is a drell thing." "Damn." He burst out laughing. "I was facetious, siha. That too only occurs with a lifemate." When she stuck her tongue out at him, he sucked it into his mouth and claimed it. "Gods, I love you, wife." He whispered against her lips. "I love you, husband," she whispered back against his lips. Her tongue darted in and out teasing and tasting until he sealed his mouth over hers and deepened the kiss. She felt the vibrating tempo again; it reminded her of the beat of a song. "What is that? It vibrates against me like a song. It makes me horny as hell." He could smell her desire and his shaft jerked in response. "It is a form of communication that denotes emotions that go beyond words. I knew you couldn't hear it, but I was unaware you could feel it; I wish you could hear my love for you." He inflated his throat and emitted more of the tones. He felt her shiver and grew harder. When his shaft released her, he asked her if she was sore. When she shook her head he began to thrust into her again. It was hard, it was fast, and when their bodies exploded he thought he would die from the pleasure she gave him. He couldn't stop the notes from pouring out. He was so lost in her, so madly in love that he couldn't contain it. She held herself flush against him, not wanting to miss feeling a single, beautiful note. "I never imagined when I woke up this morning that I would save a man, get shot, find out my shooter was my love, and then discover he is my lifemate. Life can throw some amazing curve balls." Thane stilled. "You knew?" She looked into his eyes and ran her hands down his face, cupping his soft cheeks. "I knew the moment I woke up and saw you. I was pulled to you. It was the same pull I felt in the square." She sighed and settled back against him. "There is much I need to tell you…though perhaps when you are no longer inside of me. It is too…distracting." So that is how she had been able to draw bead on him when she could not see him. Thane held her close and closed his eyes. When his shaft released her she disconnected them, got up and stretched. "I need to go clean up and then we'll talk." Her eyes fell to his lap. He was so hard. Need whipped through her and she moaned. "What am I going to do, Thane? I want you…I ache for you every time I see you. I want to taste you. I want to feel you inside me." She balled her hands at her side and closed her eyes, trying to control herself, but the tension was building and she couldn't stop it. Her eyes flew open. "Oh god, I'm going to come." Thane was off the sofa in a blink. He dropped to his knees and brought her to his mouth. He slid his tongue through her damp folds and flicked her swollen nub. He felt her hands caress his head; she stiffened and cried out as the orgasm took her. Gods, they weren't even connected and he'd nearly come with her. That she could come from just thinking about him…the raw emotion inspired by her words was overwhelming. He stood up and pulled her in for a heated kiss. He felt her hand slide down his belly and begin to stroke him. He felt himself grow heavier and tried to pull back. "You need to stop or I will come." She slipped from his grasp and fell to her knees. He felt the heat of her mouth close over him. His testicles tightened and he felt the tingle. "Gods, I don't want to hurt you." Her mouth pulled back some, but continued to lick and suckle the tip of him. "Siha!" he cried out as he exploded into her hot mouth. His hips bucked into her until there was nothing left. He felt her tongue slide along the underside of the expanded rim of his head. He nearly shouted from the pleasure it gave him. "You are so fascinating…so beautiful." She could see the pulse rocketing through the ribs, causing them to move with the force of the blood flow. She ran her hand along it to feel the movement. That explained the vibrations. The rim of his head had filled with blood and was elongated. That would certainly lock them tightly together…and she loved the way it felt when it did. He pulled her up for another fiery kiss. "Gods, what you do to me, wife." She felt him trembling with emotion and the vibrations of deep notes. It melted her heart into a gooey mess. "I love you so goddamned much." "And I love you, wife." She smiled at him. "At least I have a few minutes to clean up before I can have my way with you again." He just looked at her. "That is if you will let me go." Her words filtered through the daze. Her smile was stunning. He shook his head to clear it, turned her around and gave her ass a swat. "Hurry back so we can talk." When she disappeared he slipped his pants back on. It gave him the illusion of control and he needed that. He heard the toilet flush and the shower turn on. He could picture the water cascading over her body and groaned. He needed to keep busy. He gathered up the bloody towels that had been on the sofa and took them to the sink. He rinsed them in cold water until they ran clear and laid them out to dry. He was pacing when she came out wrapping a towel around her. She took his hand and led him to the sofa. She stood there for a moment staring at the shattered mess of the window. "Did I do that?" Thane looked at the window in surprise. "I am unaware if it was you or we. But I can assume it happened when we bound our souls, our life-forces together. I've never heard of such a thing happening before, but I've also never heard of mixed-species lifemates." She tucked her towel in, faced him on the sofa and folded her legs in. "There are things I need to tell you about me…. There is so much floating around in my head, I hardly know where to start." She sighed. "Fudge, I guess I should just jump right in with both feet. First off, I'm not normal. If you've dreamed of a normal life, you won't find it with me. I'm sorry. I want more than anything to be normal, but I am just too different for that to happen," she said solemnly. "I haven't had a normal life since I was a small child. I'm not sure…I don't know." He shook his head. "We will make our own normal, siha. Even if the path we walk is not a path well traveled." She nodded. "You are already aware of two things. I heal fast naturally and I can also siphon from others to heal. What you don't know is that if my injury was great enough or the being too weak it would kill them. When I was about three years old I broke my leg. I was scared. A neighbor's old dog came to comfort me and I hugged him. I was too frightened to let go. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know I was hurting him, I thought he just fell asleep…but I killed him. So I if I am ever injured too badly, give me medigel… don't touch me. Don't even be in aural range. Promise me, Thane." "I can't promise you that, wife. What would you do if I were injured?" "Anything in my power to save you. But you would not heal as fast as I do," she answered honestly. "Do not think to ask me to do any less. If you were injured, I'd do anything…give anything to help you. You are my life, siha. You also need to consider that if your injuries were grave enough, you might not survive long enough to heal." "But - " He placed a finger over her lips. "No. I will not budge on this, wife. Do not ever ask me not to help you." She sighed. Were men all the same? She knew this was not an argument she could win right now. She help up her hand and rotated it slowly. "I can read people with a touch. Oh, not their minds, but emotions. I can tell if they are lying or being truthful." She dropped her hand in her lap. "I can see and read auras." She closed her eyes and forced the sight. She looked at his aura and let it go. "Yours is dark purple with light blue swirls – strong but sensitive...though I already knew that about you by your actions." She absently began running her fingers over his. He laced his fingers through hers. "I can sooth or calm someone through aural or physical touch, I can push them mentally to get what I need, though I don't like doing that. I can take pictures from their minds or put new ones in. My brother does it to interrogate prisoners. I'm better at it than he is, it's a precision skill, but, again, I don't like doing it. "What do you mean by pictures?" "Memories. I see them as…I guess the closest approximation is computer files. My brother would search out the fear folder, find their fears use them against them by giving them waking nightmares," she said with a shiver. It doesn't have to be like that, it can be beautiful. Will you trust me enough to let me show you?" "I trust you, Star." "What folder do you want me to take a memory from? Dreams? Hopes? Childhood?" "Love." Her cheeks pinked. "I can do that." She touched her fingers to his head, near his temple and closed her eyes. Thane felt a light ruffling; it tickled and then began to hum with pleasure. He felt the caress of her fingers inside of him. It was an odd, yet strangely exciting feeling. Then a picture came to mind. It had been when she'd first rolled her hood up to kiss him. Suddenly a light warm rain began to fall. She lowered her head, exposed him and slid him into her mouth. He looked down at her and everywhere the rain touched there was a small flash of gold and her suit melted where the drop landed. By the time he came her back and the phoenix were exposed. She stood up, twirled in the rain as more of her suit melted and more gold flashes hit all over her body. She stood up on her hands and spread her legs, letting the rain melt away the apex of her suit. She turned slightly and slowly lowered her legs to the ground, her exposed core facing him before she pulled herself into a stand. Her gold eyes glowed softly, her breasts bared. He yanked her too him, his mouth sealed over hers. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist and sank down upon him. He made love to her in the rain, with the small golden bursts lighting her up. As the aftershocks ended, she softly withdrew from his mind and kissed his slack mouth. "How did you?" He shook his head. "Never mind." He knew that hadn't happened. She'd made it unreal enough for him to realize it wasn't a true memory, but yet it was so real. He knew that was one memory he would be revisiting frequently. "Thank you for the memory," he said letting out a ragged breath. "That was soo…." "Intense? Beautiful? And one I now share with you." "And yet you didn't touch the memory that was there. I still remember the kiss, the blur of you leaving, the flower at my feet…the flower I have carried with me ever since. It is like I have two memories of that time and I can choose which I want to relive. I must admit this one is definitely an improvement over the former…it was how I'd have hoped our encounter would have ended." "Thane! Really?" "Star, I was twenty one years old experiencing my first…awakening. And it was on a scale far grander than I could have imagined. When I smelled your desire for me, it overwhelmed my ability to reason well. I would have made love to you in that corpse strewn alley. Then you were gone in a blur of blue and gold. I didn't know you were my lifemate, but I knew I needed you like I needed the air to breath, I couldn't let you go." "You awoke me too, Thane. I had so much to do that night and all I really wanted to do was stay in your arms. I had to beat feet fast, before I gave into to that weakness." She smiled softly. "Though, I'll always remember teasing you with that kiss. Sweet god, I wanted more, but I knew if I tasted you I wouldn't be able to stop. And no, I wouldn't touch your true memory of the night we met. I do not like removing a memory unless there is a critical need for it. A little girl I once saved. Shirley. She was raped and left for dead in an alley. She was only four years old. I healed her body, but her mind…was lost." "If you healed her body and took on her injuries, how is it that you were still a virgin?" he saw her face fall and an angry gleam come into her eyes. He wished he hadn't been so curious. She looked him in the eye. "He didn't rape her there," she bit out. "She might have survived that. But he'd wanted to maintain her value. Only she was too small and he tore her open. I healed her body, but I couldn't heal her mind. She was catatonic…lost in herself. The only thing I could think to do was remove the memory completely." "You…I…Gods!" He pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. Thane swallowed hard. "The memory…her memory…did it become yours when you took it?" he asked quietly. "Yes. But I used that to fuel me. I felt pleasure in taking Viktor down. The only downside was my brother was there, so I couldn't play with him first. He died too quick for what he did to her and probably countless others…others I never found. His contract hadn't been for the crimes against children that he'd committed. I put my brother in stasis, shot Viktor's dick off and then placed a bullet between his eyes. I had to get the hell out of Dodge before my brother broke through the stasis and saw me. I'm okay with the memory now. I was okay with it the moment I ghosted the fucker. Sorry…monster." She placed her palm against his soft cheek. "Truly, Thane. It's over and done with for me." But, thus far, that is the only time I've removed a memory from someone's mind. Our memories define us as people. I don't like messing with people's heads unless it's verbal…or if it's no more than harmless fun…like what I did for you. And no…I've not done that for anyone else. You are my first porn attempt." She waggled her brows suggestively. Thane nuzzled her hand. She was a truly amazing woman. "Wife, that was not porn." At her cocked eyebrow he flushed… "I mean…I don't…I've never…" he shook his head. "It was beautiful, sensual and sexy…anything we do together would be nothing less than making love…even if it comes from your wickedly charming mind," he said as he kissed her forehead. "So you would not be averse to doing that again sometime?" She bit her lip gently between her teeth as she awaited his reply. "I will cherish any memory you give me, wife" She gave him a soft smile. "You kept my rose all this time?" He could feel the heat in his cheeks and knew he was blushing. "Yes. I felt closer to you. Its fragrance brought me some small comfort. I pressed it, to keep it forever as it was. It is in my prayer book, always with me." ++++++++++ "You sure know how to melt a girl's heart. It's a gooey mess right now. Okay…okay, I need to get off your lap or I won't be finishing this talk." She maneuvered herself next to him. "Um…where was I? Let's see…oh…this part you're aware of… I can also manipulate auras. When I merge auras I can share feelings, sensations. It can be somewhat…pleasurable." "Somewhat?" Thane asked with a smile, despite his lap sorely missing his wife upon it. "Maybe just a little bit," she said, pinching her fingers together. Her hand dropped to his thigh. He placed his other hand over hers to still the fingers that were drawing patterns on his thigh. "Wife, you are distracting me." She curved up one corner of her mouth. "Sorry, I was thinking. You should also know I'm an…abnormal biotic. I'm a little…stronger; I guess you could say, than the average biotic." "That does not surprise me, wife. I saw how you removed the bullet….it was impressive. I was unaware such a thing was even possible. I've seen you do some amazing things as NightStar. I think, perhaps, you will never cease to surprise me." "You are probably more right than you know. Another reason I am abnormal for a biotic is because I have no implants." Thane was stunned. That was unheard of. All the major intergalactic species had agreed to implant their biotics both to improve them and to prevent unintentional power fluctuations that could prove dangerous to those exposed to it. "All biotics are required to be implanted." "No, technically it is an agreement, not a law. I lived on Earth growing up. We were barely even recognized by the Council. My parents taught me how to hide my power and most biotics aren't even evaluated until they are teenagers. By the time I was old enough, I had already slipped through the cracks of the system. When I came to Mindoir, I proved I had complete control over my biotics, and all talk of implants ceased. The siphon is my only weakness. I am aware and am careful. There are only a handful of people who even know about my siphon issue, and I intend to keep it that way." That was understandable. "What about your translator?" "I do not have one. I catch on to languages fast. I knew about twenty by the time I was five years old." She did not say that with pride, just stated a fact. "That's…" He was going to say impossible, but his definition of the word was quickly changing. "Impressive. So you do not have an omni-tool?" He couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. His wife would have a distinct disadvantage without one. "I have one," she said with a secretive smile. She took his finger and pressed it against her wrist. Her OT popped into view. She heard his startled gasp and laughed. "My father gave it to me just before I left for Kahje. My old one didn't have the ability to camouflage. He said I'd be safer if my lack of implants wasn't so obvious." "He would be correct. Your father sounds like a wise man." Thane was grateful for the man's forward thinking. "He is. He is a good man." He wondered what her parents would think of him. He was several years older than her and wasn't even her species. "I'm sure your parents will be thrilled that an older man has taken such interest in their daughter." She thought of her parents. "I haven't known them long, but they are amazing people," she said. "I have been blessed in my life with having two sets of great parents. Reena and Kip are very open…very loving….never shy about showing the world how much they are in love." She sighed... "I've always wanted what they have." "Then you shall have it," he said and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled at him. "My parents are very romantic…eccentric. They believe in soulmates…they believe in eternal love. They would welcome you into my life…their home. They would know that no one could protect me and love me more than my lifemate." "Then, they are wise indeed." He saw a deep sorrow in his wife's eyes. "What brings sorrow to your eyes?" "My parents held out hope that one day I would marry their son, Nik. They knew what he felt about me and eventually he stopped hiding his feelings. Not in a bad way, Nik's not like that. But he was a sinful wooer. I told him that I couldn't give him what he deserved, that my heart lay elsewhere. He told me if I wanted to build a life with you that he would step aside, but if I couldn't build a life with you he wanted me to build one with him." "Would you have built a life with him?" He didn't know why he asked, he didn't really want to know the answer. The very idea of her building a life with another man made his heart feel sick. "If I'd never met you? Yes, I would have. If I'd never found you again? Maybe…probably…I don't know, I never allowed myself to think that far ahead. I was a fugitive…I really couldn't see a life past that. If the law came for me, I knew I'd have to run again. He told me if I ever ran he would drop all his duties and follow me, so I'd decided to turn myself in if the law caught up to me on Mindoir. I'd have never risked a war and they would have gone to war for me, whether I ran or not. I don't know, now that I think about it they would have if I'd turned myself in too." "Then you love him." His throat tightened trying to hold back the tears. "Nik and I have been through a lot. We shielded each other, protected each other, we nearly died for each other. So, yes. I do love him - " "Do you regret..." He could not force the rest past the painful lump in his throat. She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Never. And I mean not ever. Don't you ever think I would regret us…that I could regret us. What you didn't let me finish saying was that I do not love him in the same way that I love you." She pulled back from him and held up her breasts. Thane saw his name scrolled across the lower part of her breasts, in a color that looked like his skin. He was stunned that she had done that. She dropped her breasts and slipped her arms around his neck. "I have always belonged to you." She felt his arms tighten around her. "I regret only one thing." "What?" he asked hoarsely, fear like a knot in his belly. "That you are not kissing me right now." She trailed her tongue down the side of his inner cheek, nipped his jaw line, suckled the tiny drops of blood along with a small drop of something thick and oily. She felt a bit light headed as she soothed the small wound with her tongue. She felt him shudder and his hips bucked against her. He couldn't take any more. He captured her head between his hands and brought her mouth to his. He slipped his tongue between her lips, his kiss hot and demanding. He removed her towel and dropped it to the floor. His hands slid up the back of her legs, he kneaded her ass, gripped it tightly and ground her against him. His hand slipped between the back of her thighs to stroke her heat. She cried out at his touch. Oh stars, she wanted him so badly. He grabbed her hips and pulled up. She was momentarily off balance until she found her footing. She felt his hot breath and then his mouth moved against her heated flesh. Oh god. "Thane…" she keened. She cried out as he rocked her against his mouth. Oh god, his lips…his tongue…she was going to die. She felt his notes vibrating through her core. "Sweet stars I feel them, don't stop doing that." She felt his chuckle and more notes flowed through her. She felt a powerful build up. "Oh god, I'm going to come so hard." She stiffened…sweet god the buildup felt like it would never end, She screamed with the force of her release. Thane's eyes popped open and then he closed them and groaned as he tasted his wife. She had never come for him like that before. But, by the gods, he would drink her over and over if he could. He wrapped his lips around her and suckled every last drop. "Thane, did I just…?" He looked up into his wife's bright red face. "Yes." "I'm so sorry. Women don't usually…I've never…god, I'm sorry." She was absolutely mortified. "I'm not sorry. Star, I would drink of you all day if I could," he said, rubbing the bottom of his chin against her soft curls. He loved the feel of those curls against him. She felt the heat blazing in her cheeks. "I don't even know how I did that. Will you be disappointed if it doesn't happen again?" "Of course not, but I would be elated if it did. I need more," he said, sliding his tongue over her swollen nub. "I can't, Thane, my legs are too shaky to hold me up," she admitted breathlessly. He pulled her down and laid her on the sofa. He slid his fingers into her heat until he felt the spot she liked and began to move against her. "Connect us, wife. I want to feel your pleasure." He groaned as her feelings washed through him. He lowered his mouth to her and inflated his throat, letting his love pour forth. He felt her release coming, pinched himself and moved more aggressively against her as he released more notes. She stiffened and screamed out his name with the force of her climax. Her taste filled his mouth and he suckled her until she was spent. He chuckled. Perhaps, he'd found the key. He slipped out of his pants, crawled up her body and sank slowly into her tight sheath. He kissed her hard as he thrust into her faster. Gods, he was so close. He felt her legs wrap around him. It felt so right being imprisoned between them. His hand moved against her as he slammed into her harder. "Come for me, Star." He felt her stiffen, heard her cries and when her muscles gripped him he yelled as a powerful orgasm ripped through him. He continued to thrust until his shaft locked them tight. He fell forward and bit into her shoulder. He felt her answering bite and continued to suckle the wound until she came again. He kissed her and held her tight as they rode out the aftershocks until his shaft released them. "I'd like nothing more than to remain in your arms, but I'm parched. I need to go find something to drink." "Stay put. I'll see what Irikah has." She watched the play of the muscles in his ass as he walked away. Damn, the man was hot. Thane had just found some glasses and filled them with whatever juice Irikah had in the fridge when he'd heard her cry out. She drew her hand along the back of the sofa. "Damn it!" She hissed as glass cut deep into the tender flesh between her thumb and forefinger. She tossed the window fragment on the coffee table and held her thumb firm against the side of her hand. Thane grabbed a towel and rushed to her side. "Let me see it." He took her hand gently in his and moved her thumb. He sucked in his breath. It was cut down to the bone. He pressed it back against her hand and wrapped the towel tightly around it. "I'm going to see if I can find some more medigel." "I think I'm going to see about adding a medigel dispenser to my OT," she said with a laugh. "As will I," he grumbled as he left to find the medigel. When he located it in a bathroom closet he returned to his wife's side. "Let me see it." He gently moved her thumb and noticed the wound was already half healed. "That really is impressive," he said as he dabbed a dose of medigel on the wound and watched it heal to a pink, puckered scar. She took his head between her hands and pulled him in for a brief kiss. "There's still more I should tell you. But first I should probably get dressed…unless…" "As much as I would love to remain naked with you all day, we have a window to fix." She drew on her panties, stretched her pants over her hips and turned back to Thane. The heat of his intense stare burned into her. "You need to quit looking at me like that or my pants are coming off." "I can't help what you do to me, siha. I will always want you," he said matter of fact. "Then I intend to take full advantage of that. Oh – by the way, keep your jacket off. I like looking at you too much," she said with a wink. He gave her a double blink. She closed her eyes and moaned. "You know what that does to me." "Am I going to have to worry about you falling at the feet of any drell that blinks?" "Only you, my prince." "Ha…I am no prince, siha." "You are my prince." Thane shook his head. How could she say that about him? She knew the life he'd lived. "That is a stunning phoenix, wife, very similar to the one I saw on Reed Walker." "The same artist rendered it. I felt it fit me. I had to rebuild my life from the ashes." He pulled her shirt from the counter and tossed it to her. "Oh – by the way, put your shirt on. I like looking at you too much." She caught the shirt and stuck out her tongue. He was at her side in an instant, drawing it into his mouth for a searing kiss. She ran her hand down his hard length and gave him a squeeze. "Are you always so hard?" "Only for you, my princess," he said as he slipped her shirt over her arms and snapped up the front. "On that note, I need to call CJ." "Who is CJ?" She flipped on her OT and scanned the window. "He is my Combat Jock mech…my protector." "Then where was he this morning?" he asked pointedly. "In his room recharging," she said with a smile. That she would sneak away from her source of protection was a concern. He would have to keep that in mind. "It seems you will be keeping me on my toes," he said as he returned to the kitchen to get their drinks. "I'll be keeping you in every position I can think of," she said seductively. His shaft jerked and he groaned. "Make your comm, wife." He handed her a glass and watched her down the whole thing. Maybe she was a little thirsty. He chuckled, took her empty glass, downed half his own and set them on the table. She sighed and commed CJ. "CJ - " "Princess, where the hell are you? Your message said you would be back soon. It has been 11 hours 3 minutes and 16 seconds. That is by no definition…soon, Highness." "CJ - " "I'm very displeased that you chose to leave with little more than a note to me. How am I supposed to do my job if you don't let me?" "CJ…I have apparently broken a window by accident. I am sending you the dimensions of the window. I will need it repaired quickly. The best you can find." "I'll be right on it, Princess. Where have you been all day?" "With my lifemate." Silence greeted her. "The Prince…" "I know, CJ. If he contacts you do not say a word. This is something I need to tell him…in person. And that is an order," she said sternly. "Understood, Highness." She shut the comm down and turned to face her husband. He just stood there, shoulders back, hands behind his back, at military rest…looking at her. Then he fell to one knee and bowed his head. Not him too. Not ever him. She rushed over to him, dropped to her knees in front of him, put a hand to his chin and lifted it. She looked into his large, somber eyes. "Don't ever do that to me. You are my husband, my prince. We are equals. Always. Forever. The only time you should be on your knees before me is if you are holding me…or making love to me. Have I made myself clear?" Thane was in anguish. She was royalty. A Princess. She had not mentioned who the family was that had adopted her. He was nothing but an assassin. "I am not worthy of you, Highness." She gripped his chin harder. "Don't you EVER say that to me again. I am still me. I am your Star, your lover, your siha, your wife. I am the woman that loves you with every breath she breathes. I am the woman who wants to spend the rest of her life licking every inch of your body and feeling you come deep inside of her." She moved her hand over his hard shaft. "I am the woman in awe that you are always hard for her. I am not, nor will I ever be, your Highness." His mouth sought hers with desperation and need. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers, his thumbs caressed the sides of her face. "Can I ask you something, husband?" she asked as she pulled him to his feet. "Of course, wife. You may ask me anything." "I know this is out of the blue, but will you tell me what Keprel's Syndrome is? I read about it when I researched Kahje, but not much was said about it." "My people are native to an arid world, Rakhana. Most of us now live on Kahje. It's very humid here and it rains every day. Our lungs can't deal with the moisture. The domed cities have helped, but it is not a perfect solution. Overtime the lung tissue loses its ability to absorb oxygen. It becomes harder to breathe. Eventually, we suffocate." "Is there no cure?" she asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer. "No. Keprel's Syndrome has no cure and the damage is irreversible. All drell have lost loved ones to the disease. It is torturous and slow, eating away at the body and brain," he said with a shiver. "I won't let that happen to you, Thane. I am working on a degree in biogenetic engineering. No matter how much time or money it takes, I will find a way to protect you from that." She had thought she would drop the classes, but some things were worth fighting for. "You cannot protect everyone, wife. Some things are beyond your control," he said quietly. "Some things, perhaps. But not this. You will come to discover that I can be very…determined. And once I set my mind to something, very little can deter it. When it comes to you, there is no length I wouldn't go to." "And I for you, wife. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Star." He drew his eyebrows together. "I must confess that I do not even know what name to call you by. I've heard Aria, Angel and NightStar. The latter I obviously can't call you when you're not suited up, but you will always be my Star." "Star is fine. My actual name is Castaria. My brother and first adopted family called my Aria. My second adopted family called me Angel. Nik said I looked like an angel when he first saw me and the name stuck. Of course, I never met an angel, so I couldn't say what one looks like," she said with a snort. "My last name is now - " "Stanton. Royal houses rarely descend upon Kahje, so news of the arrival spread quickly. CJ is an AI, is it not?" "No. My last name is Shepard-Anderson-Krios-Stanton. Would hate to write that bitch out every day. But it's a name full of love. And yes CJ is an AI, and so is our CC, she's our Cooking Cleaning mech. But they assume a VI protocol in public…which is a good thing for you to know." She backed away and held out her hand. "Come; sit on the sofa with me. There is more I should say." She curled up next to him on the sofa. "You took my name?" Would she ever stop surprising him? "When I was young I was Castaria Shepard-Anderson. When my adoptive parents were murdered and Castiel and I fled to the streets, I became a boy, Cass Shepard. When I left Earth, I gave myself a new identity. Of all the people I could be, I wanted only to be your wife. I became Castaria Krios. "You would marry me publicly?" he asked, in awe that his wife would declare him so openly. "Thane, I made love to you publicly, outside the Hounds' base. So, why the hell wouldn't I marry you?" "I am an assassin for the hanar, wife. Most species see drell as a subservient race, nothing more than second class citizens," he admitted somberly. +++++++++++++ "Husband, you are the gentlest, sweetest, most beautiful man alive. I would be honored to be your wife every sense of the word. I would wear your wedding ring and proclaim you to the world." "Wedding ring?" "Sorry, I do not know drell customs. Wedding rings are an old human tradition. A spouse is given a ring when they marry as a pledge of loyalty and fidelity. They are circular to denote infinity and they are placed on the finger that supposedly runs straight to the heart. It's probably sentimental and silly," she said blushing. She realized after she said it that she had presumed too much. He'd never asked her to marry him. "I am none of those things you mentioned, siha. I was trained to kill; it is all that I know." "You are more than what you do, as I am more than what I have done." She place a finger over his lips when she saw he was about to protest. "You are everything I said and so much more. It is how my eyes see you. Now let me finish." "In a moment." He tilted her chin up and skimmed his thumb over her cheek and across her bottom lip. "When you marry me I will give you a ring and pledge myself to you. And it would be my honor to wear your pledge. If you don't mind it being on this finger," he said holding up his hand and wiggling his pinkie finger. "Good day, Princess." CJ said through the hole in the window with a bow. "The window will be repaired post haste. If you will allow the mechs entrance, they will begin clean up." "Thank you, CJ." She stood up and pulled Thane up next to her. "I would like to introduce you to my lifemate, my husband, Thane Krios." CJ turned to the drell. "It is good to meet you, my Lord," he said with a bow. Thane gave a double blink and then remembered his manners. "Likewise, CJ." "Get used to it, husband. You are a prince now. Welcome to my life," she said with a chuckle as she went to go open the door for the mechs. Thane shook his head. His wife was correct; life did throw some amazing curve balls. "CJ," he said quietly. "Can you scan my wife and let me know what ring size she wears?" "For which finger, Highness?" Thane was still stunned by the deference being shown to him. He shook his head. She hadn't mentioned which finger. "For a wedding ring." "The information you requested has been sent to your OT, Highness." Thane nodded his thanks and moved out of the way so the mechs could perform their duties. He noticed his wife had sat down at the table and he joined her. "There is something more I must tell you, until my obligation to Nik is met, I cannot publicly claim you as my husband on Mindoir and I am more sorry about that than I can tell you…I am so proud to be your wife, Thane. I want nothing more than to shout my love for you loud enough for the galaxy to hear. But I can't do that to him. He deserves better from me. My family, of course, will know, as will my closest friends, but the crew will not, for I do not know to whom they are most loyal. My friends all love him too, but will give me the time I need. In public you will have to be seen as my body guard, no one will question if my protector and escort is always at my side." Before she had finished telling him her story, the mechs had cleared out and CJ had posted himself outside the house. "If I am not on official business, I will use my alias so that I can travel as your wife. Damn it, Nik!" Her fist came down hard on the table. "I don't want to hurt anyone," she whispered. "Yet, it seems I am destined to hurt those I love the most." Thane put his hand over hers. "Siha, you have a heart the size of the Encompassing. But no one can go through life without hurting another. Without experiencing the pain, we would not appreciate the value of joy." He caught her droll look and flushed. "Perhaps that was rather cliché, but it is true nonetheless." "You haven't hurt me," she said softly. Thane blinked. "Haven't I? Today, alone, I shot you, renounced you, albeit unknowingly, and tore through your…innocence." "None of that was your fault." "Pain was endured, regardless of intentions or fault. And you…how are you at fault for him loving you?" Thane shook his head. "You are not making this journey alone, wife. We walk this path together…we will weather the storms and find strength in each other." "Damn…you are good. That tongue of yours deserves an award." When she caught his smirk and cocked browridge, she felt the heat crawl into her cheeks. "Really, Thane? Did you have to go there?" Thane held up his hands. "I said nothing, wife. I cannot help where your mind takes you." "As if your mind didn't take you to the exact same place!" "It may have…strayed." "Strayed…my ass," she huffed. "Once more, I find that it has…strayed." "Do you know how hard it is to talk when all I want to do is….aahhh!" She rubbed her hands over her face. I'm so damn exhausted, but I still want to….ah, man." He smiled and picked her up gently in his arms. When he felt her arms slip around his neck, he just stood there holding her close. The gods, the fates…or maybe just she alone had blessed him. He had never been happier or more at peace. He carried her to the sofa, laid down against the sofa's back and positioned her next to him. Her head on his shoulder, her arm around him, their legs entwined. When he heard her soft snore he smiled and then closed his eyes. Irikah stretched as she stood up. It had felt like 6pm would never arrive. She gathered her things and was beyond thankful when she had the door to the office building at her back. Some days she really hated her job. Okay, most days. But it paid the bills. Though she couldn't stop herself from longing for something more exciting. Perhaps, not to the extent of the morning's events, but even that had been a nice change of pace. At least it had become so when she knew Angel was going to be okay. She really liked Angel. She knew she would the moment she saw her. There was something about the young woman that drew you in. She was so alive, so vivid…so there. Irikah stopped. She was two houses past her house before she'd even realized she passed it. She'd never done that before. She turned back and stopped in her tracks in front of her house, mouth agape. No wonder she hadn't recognized it. Her large front window was altered. Instead of plain glass, there was a large diamond of clear glass in the middle and everywhere else was a breathtaking stained glass. Where on Kahje had that come from? At her front door was another surprise. A mech was standing there. "What's going on? Is Angel ok?" she asked the mech. "Welcome home, Irikah Teiner, good to meet you. You may call me CJ. Everything is in good order. Their Highnesses are inside," it paused for a quick scan, "sleeping," the mech informed her. Highnesses? She'd heard of the Royal arrival, but what would they be doing in her house? And where was Angel? "I had a friend, Angel. She was at my house earlier. Do you know where she and Thane are?" "As I mentioned, their Highnesses are within," the mech politely informed her again. Since she apparently wasn't getting any more from the mech, it looked like she would have to find out for herself what was going on. She was more than a little nervous when she entered her house. If Royalty was asleep, she wasn't sure how they'd feel if she awoke them. She closed the door quietly and looked around. She spotted Thane and Sweetie asleep on the sofa. Nothing else seemed out of order. If Royalty was here, perhaps they were asleep in her room or the guest room. She turned back to the sleeping couple and noticed Thanes eyes were open. Thane awoke when he heard Irikah come in. He hugged his wife tighter to him. He felt her hand caress him; he groaned from the pleasure her light touch gave him. He cupped the back of her head and claimed her lips. When her hand slid beneath the band of his pants to stroke him, he gasped as fire shot through him. "Wife," he said in a strangled voice. "We are not alone." Her hand stilled. He grunted and thrust against her palm when he felt her hand tighten around him, then she withdrew her hand and buried her face in his chest. She was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I only sought to catch you…relaxed. When you weren't, I – please forgive me." "Forgive you? For what? Touching me? Needing me? Desiring me?" He shook his head. "My heart sings whenever you touch me, siha. It takes flight knowing you need me. Nothing brings my heart greater joy than to see passion and desire burning in your eyes when they look upon me…So, no. I shan't forgive you, wife, for there is nothing to forgive. I welcome your touch…I crave your touch. Anytime. Anywhere. I cannot help what you make me feel. This…," he took her hand and pressed it against him, "I consider a badge of honor and I wear it proudly." He brought her palm to his mouth and kissed it. "And, siha? I cannot imagine there will ever be a time that I will be…relaxed when I am near you, though I challenge you to test that theory as often as possible," he said with a chuckle. Her heart was thundering in her chest. He knew just what to do…what to say to hit all her 'turn me on' buttons. "Damn, you're good…and just so you know…challenge accepted," she said seductively. Thane began to shake. He could smell her desire, her pheromones were like a dense cloud wrapped around him, saturating him. The need to bury himself inside her was unbearable. He jumped up, grabbed her hand and all but ran to the door. He swung it open and gently shoved his wife through it. "My apologies, Irikah." He saw her eyes following his wife and heard the soft cadence that spoke of her desire, as did the pheromones she began to let off, which nearly made him gag. This was becoming very awkward. "You may wish to step outside with us…and leave the door open." Irikah's eyes opened wide when she saw Angel's hand caress Thane. She spun around and went into the kitchen. Apparently things had gone well for the couple. She wasn't sure she trusted Thane, his arrival was too…convenient, but she did trust Angel and Angel trusted him and that was enough for her to be happy for them. But if he ever hurt her…all bets were off. Irikah couldn't help but hear the words they spoke to one another. Wife? That wasn't even possible. Illium was the only place she knew of that you could marry on a moment's notice. But their love was undeniable and their banter heartwarming. She hoped she could find someone to love her like that someday. When she heard them get up she moved back out to greet them. They rushed past her and she was broadsided by their pheromones. She went still, shocked by how much Angel's pheromones had affected her. She wasn't into women, so she was confused and embarrassed by what she was feeling. When he suggested they go outside, she couldn't agree fast enough. "Not out front, this way." She opened a set of double doors behind the dining table. With the front and side doors open a slight breeze from the recycling air pushed through the house. She led them out to her backyard. She smiled at Angel's squeal of delight when she noticed the bench swing. Thane saw his wife run over to it and plop herself square in the middle. She patted the bench on both sides of her and they joined her. He would have preferred to sit between the women. He didn't like Irikah sitting so close to his lifemate, not when he could still tell she wanted her. But he also knew they were friends. He began to rock the swing, hoping to diffuse the pheromones faster, for all their sakes. His beautiful wife was oblivious to the havoc she was wreaking. Castaria was so tickled. "I haven't been on one of these since I was at our country estate. We don't have one at the…main house." She took Irikah's hand, pulled her in, kissed her gently on the lips and gave her a hug. "I want to thank you for everything you did for me today. Your kindness and your generosity will never be forgotten. You were a good friend to me, Irikah…and I don't ever want to lose you. You mean a lot to me." Irikah could feel the heat creeping up into her cheeks. She'd never met anyone like Angel before. She was so open, accepting, so sensual and loving, but she had also seen the warrior's edge. How she'd protected that man and taken a bullet for him. How she'd been ready to take the life of the shooter. She could see why Thane called her siha. It was the perfect endearment for her, it embodied her spirit. Irikah wished she was more like Angel. She had always been more on the conservative side, maybe that's why she was so drawn to her. "You won't lose me, Angel. You mean a lot to me too." She felt her cheeks flush hotter. Thane could hear more than the words Irikah spoke. He pulled his wife protectively against him and put his arm around her. Angel snuggled into her husband. "There is something you need to know about me, Irikah. I didn't tell you before because I just wanted to…I don't know, I guess be normal. But regardless, my arrival did not exactly go unnoticed. Someone once told me to never be embarrassed about who or what I was, that I was who I am for a reason. I just want you to know, that I will always be Angel, your friend…nothing you learn about me will change that." Irikah's eyes grew large. The mech's words made sense to her now. She was sitting next to the Princess. She put her fist over her heart and bowed her head. "Princess, you honor - " Castaria tilted her chin up. "No, Irikah…you honor me. And just so you know, none of my friends call me Princess unless we are at a political function. So, let's cut the formalities, shall we? I need you to be my friend, not my subject." Irkah felt a great relief. She didn't know how to act around royalty, but she did know how to be a friend. "That would please me, Angel. Oh – by the way, I walked right by my house on the way home because I didn't recognize it. Do you know what happened to my window?" she asked curiously. "Yes…I do. I'm sorry. It a…I'll explain that part later, but I had CJ, my mech, bring a replacement. I didn't know what type you had, so I just told him to get the best. If you do not like it, let me know the brand you originally had and we'll get it replaced." "What? No! I love it. I've never seen anything so breathtaking. You've also raised the value of my house…by quite a bit." She laughed. "Were you thinking of selling it?" "No, not at all. My family is here. While I wouldn't mind getting away from them now and again, this is my home; I couldn't bear to be away for too long." "Have you been to many places?" "No. I've never left Kahje. Probably never will. But we all need dreams," she said wistfully. "Would you like to leave Kahje for a…vacation?" Thane gave her a squeeze. "Wife, what are you doing?" he whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver and groaned. Castaria turned her head towards him. "Improvising," she whispered against his lips before she kissed him. "Of course I would. I just don't know if I could arrange to get the time off right now." "You leave that to me. If you decide you want to go, that is. It would just be to Mindoir and it's still a couple weeks from now. My friends will surely want some time to explore Kahje. Give it some thought and let me know." "I don't even need to think about it. I would love to visit your home, Angel…if you can square things with my boss," Irikah said with a gleam of excitement. "Consider it a done deal. We'll talk clothes and go shopping tomorrow morning. My treat. And I won't take no for an answer. Did you want to come, husband?" "No, you girls have fun. There are a few things I need to take care of tomorrow. I'll comm you around lunch time and we can meet up." "Sounds like a plan…though I will miss you madly," she said reaching a hand back to caress his soft cheek. "Then I will endeavor to do my best to make it up to you." "I don't know, husband. I'm not sure if your best is going to be good enough." "That, dear wife, is a challenge that will not go unanswered." Irikah started laughing. "You two are perfect for each other! I'm glad you shot her." "I didn't shoot her. She jumped…that was impressive, Irikah," Thane said, giving her a slight bow with his head. "I knew your arrival was too coincidental! I can't say I approve of your lifestyle, I don't. But it is not my place to approve of it, it's hers. I can tell how much she loves you and trusts you, and that is good enough for me. But how is it that you were able to get married so quickly?" "We didn't…at least, not in the conventional sense. Thane is my lifemate." "Your…lifemate," Irikah said in awe. "I've studied the phenomenon, but never met anyone who has found their lifemate. What is it like?" She noticed the blush that bloomed in both of their faces and wondered about it. "I'm not sure what it's like for everyone, but for me when I – or probably my soul, got close enough to Thane, I felt a pull in his direction – even though I couldn't see him. It was a very strong pull. When we met it was all I could do not to throw myself at him and never let go. We actually met on Earth, but circumstances parted us. When I arrived here I felt another pull. I followed it. I didn't know it was him or that he was my lifemate, I had thought the pull was for another reason, which is why I shot at him. I was using the pull to help me aim." She turned her head to glance back at her husband. "Needless to say, I am grateful that you are quick on your feet." "As am I, wife. But she's correct. I felt the pull as well. I searched all over the galaxy trying to find her. When I met her here, I did not recognize her, she looked very different on Earth. My soul knew her, but my brain did not. I was torn; I felt I was betraying my love." "When I first saw him, I didn't recognize him. Everything was blurry, but damn if I didn't want him. When I woke up again, I saw who he was. I thought he knew me. I wanted to feel his touch, I wanted to touch him. I did everything I could think of to make that happen, because I'd missed him so damn much." "So that was the reason behind the back rubs," he said with a smirk. "Yes," she said driving her elbow gently into his belly. He rewarded her with a grunt. "I had to see you, touch you. And since you'd already jumped to second base, I figured it was only fair." When Castaria caught Irikah's confused look, she explained the baseball metaphor to her, before continuing. "There is another who loves me. I feel guilty, because we grew close, but I had given my heart to Thane on Earth. Sorry, I digress. I'm sure there other ways to start the heat, but ours began when he kissed me. The heat burned like fire. I thought I was going to go up in flames. It can be very…consuming," she said with a chuckle. "The binding of our souls was so beautiful, so intimate, yet so sensual. But it also, apparently sent out a wave of power, which took out your window. Sorry about that. I'm fast learning that having a lifemate can be a bit of a challenge. The need to be near them, protect them…and love them is very…intense." "My wife has a tendency to understate things. 'Intense' is a little…mild. It is more accurate to say, 'to the exclusion of all else'." "Yes, that does fit the picture better. We are new lifemates, and there's not a lot of information to be found about what that means or what can be expected. I'm sure we will learn a lot more as time goes on." +++++++++++++ "Thank you for sharing that with me. I hadn't realized it would be quite so…personal, and so…extreme. What about the other man who loves you?" Irikah was embarrassed to her toes that she had asked such a personal question. "I'm sorry, Angel, you don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to pry. I can be a bit nosy at times." "I am the queen of nosy, so I understand. I had intended to tell you anyway, since you already know about us. But I must ask that you remain silent about us, at least for now. Right now only a few will know. The man, Nik, is my adoptive parent's son. He is in the Alliance and currently out for Special Forces training. I need to tell him in person. I owe it to him and love him too much to do anything less. I will acknowledge Thane as my Prince when my obligation to Nik is met. Until then, at least in public on Mindoir, or other planets familiar with my face, he will have to be seen as my protector and escort. And that will not be so easy for me to pull off, because I want to devour him every time I look at him," she admitted candidly and moaned when she felt the notes coming from him. "Do that again." He did. Irikah looked at Angel in surprise. "You can hear it?" "No," she sighed. "I wish I could. But I can feel it." Relief flooded through Irikah. She would have been mortified if Angel had been able to hear her own cadence. Irikah took Angel's hand. "I would never tell anyone anything that you've told me." Castaria could feel the honesty in her touch. "I know that, Irikah. That is why I felt comfortable confiding in you." Her belly let off an embarrassing growl. "I think we should go. I need to head back to the hotel and get some dinner." "Nonsense. You'll stay here with me. Both of you." When she saw their look of discomfort, she was determined to make them see reason. "If you go back to your hotel, it will probably be staked out with reporters by now. Chances are you won't be able to slip away from them all and if your face becomes recognized here, you will have to start treating your husband like a servant. Is that what you want?" "No…" "We can go to my place, Irikah," Thane pointed out. "I can assume you do not reside here, that you don't really have a place, just a dingy hole in the wall you are renting. Why do that when I want you here? I could use the company. I want you to stay here and I won't take no for an answer," she said firmly. Thane sighed. "Irikah, we are lifemates. Our relationship is very…we…it wouldn't be appropriate to…to-" "I'm a big girl, Thane. And, oh my…I even know all about sex. You can turn the music on in the guestroom if you think you'll damage my delicate sensibilities," she said rolling her light brown eyes. "All right, Irikah. We'll stay. But we will be covering our food expenses. Stay put… both of you. I'll be right back," she said as she got up from the swing. She went through the side door and out the front to talk to CJ. "I will be staying here for the time being. There are a few things I want to happen tomorrow, CJ, so call out the mechs to see that they're done. For one, I want a trampoline set up in the backyard. If you cannot locate one on Kahje, use the one from the ship. I want to fully stock Irikah's shelves and fridge with food, drell and human. I want you to scan Thane and pick up clothing for all occasions for him. I want the shirts and jackets to be open chested. I want ten outfits delivered here. Something dressy, a work out suit, the other's casual. The rest can be delivered to the hotel. I want you to stop by his place and pick up the rest of his things and bring them here. I would say pay his tab, but he might be offended if I were to do that without asking. Make sure no one sees you. I also need you to bring me a few sets of clothes, a work out suit, my nightsuit, something dressy and 2 sets of microfoam guards. I want you to set up a SF account here. Deposit four million credits in it. Every year I want two families in the most need provided with a fully furnished house. The interest earned on the SF account should keep it self-sustaining. Then I want you to pay off Irikah's mortgage under the SF and when we leave Kahje deposit 500,000 credits in her bank account. I want you to contact her boss, and offer him the Royal Seal for his business provided he retains Irikah's job on permanent standby. He is to pay her only for days she shows up for work, nothing more. The Royal Seal will be revoked and he will be blacklisted immediately should he fail to live up to the arrangement or I find that his company has done anything dishonorable. I also want you to purchase the building that is up for sale in the square, under the Stanton Foundation. I want the top five floors put in Rafe's name, the top two I want renovated to look exactly like Rafe's shop on Mindoir, only more luxurious. I want the best to be hired for the renovations. The best of everything is to be provided. The bottom five floors will be put into Irikah's name. The unused floors will be rented out to businesses, the incomes going directly into their bank accounts. Please also set Rafe up a bank account here. When we leave Kahje, Irikah will be coming with us for a few weeks. While she is gone, I want her house renovated and two floors added. I want them fully furnished, spare no expense. I want a full master bedroom suite as well as two good sized bedrooms and a play room. On the second floor I'd like to see a fitness room, a theatre, a sitting room with a wet bar, a third bathroom and an office. I want two of the best dehumidifiers installed. Bring in the best contractors you can. It must be completed by the time we return. I want a top of the line skycar in Irikah's name and a shuttle in Rafe's at the port. This is all to be anonymous under SF and make sure only the anagram is used. I also want you to set up monthly trips to Rakhana, to provide fresh food, water and clothing. Send a group of specialists with the first shipment, include doctors. I want to know everything that can be found out about Rakhana and what it will take to make it thrive again. If I can think of anything else, I will let you know. Damn me…one more thing, tell my friends to explore and enjoy themselves. I'll hook up with them later." "Consider it done, Highness." "Thank you, CJ. I know it's a lot, but I also know what you are capable of," she said, placing a hand against the mech's shoulder before kissing his cheek. "Your confidence warms my processors, Highness," CJ said with a smile and gave her a hug. CJ had learned some time ago that Angel was a hugger. Thane slipped quickly into the bathroom, his heart thundering. He gripped the sink basin hard, hung his head and took in deep, calming breaths. He was struck numb by everything he'd heard his wife say. The vast amounts of money she was blowing through without thought was astronomical. He knew she was royalty now, but he hadn't realized just how wealthy she truly was. It was too overwhelming to contemplate. She truly did have a heart the size of the Encompassing and apparently the credits to match it. But he wasn't going to hide the fact that he knew from his wife. She might have wanted it to be a secret, but he didn't want any secrets between them. He stepped out of the bathroom as his wife was walking back into the house. "Wife." Her startled eyes met his. "Come here." When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. He felt so good against her. "You heard, didn't you?" "Yes. Why didn't you want me to know?" he asked quietly. His hands slid up her back and settle gently at the base of her neck. "I prefer to hide my wealth, not let anyone know what I've done. I don't like people thinking they're obligated to me in any way," she admitted. "I'm not just anyone, I'm your husband. I want to be a part of every aspect of your life. Don't shut me out, siha," he said, cupping her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "I won't. But it wasn't just that. If we both came in, I assumed Irikah would too, and I didn't want her to know. She can't know. I didn't want her to feel obligated in any way. Besides, Irikah's a beautiful person. I want to give her the chance to live the life she's always dreamed of." "You can't help everyone, siha. No one expects you to." "Perhaps not, but I can help those I care about." "And you care about the people of Rakhana?" "I do now. If my people hadn't discovered the mass relays they would have suffered the same fate as the drell. Everyone deserves a second chance, husband. No one should suffer for their mistakes forever. The drell are a beautiful people. I think they can offer the galactic community a lot if given the chance. And right now I'm in a unique position to help them; it is why the Stanton Foundation was established. We were just unaware of their plight before." Irakah returned to the swing and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had heard everything Angel said. She had been going in to confront her and ask her not to do it, when she overheard her talking to her husband. Angel's generosity didn't sit right with her, but it seemed to mean a lot to her friend. She had never in her life met anyone as unselfish and giving as that young woman. And for some reason, she could not bear to disappoint her. No, that wasn't true. She'd come to love her. Irikah stood up when the couple returned. "I think it's time to go get some dinner. Come with me, we're going to Teiner's, it's in the square. It's a family pub owned by my uncle. Dinner's on the house and you are not allowed to argue," she said firmly as she pushed them gently out the door. As they walked into Teiner's, Castaria felt right at home. It reminded her of Shelligan's. She couldn't wait to show this place to her friends. Irikah introduced them to the locals and her uncle, who was a jovial man with the largest belly she'd ever seen on a drell. When they were seated at a table, drinks came immediately. It was the specialty of the house. And damn if it wasn't good. They had placed their orders and she was already on her second before she noticed a pink Hanar in the corner. "Is that a…ride?" "Yes," Irikah said. "My uncle has a demented sense of humor." "Is it for children or adults?" she asked eagerly. "On its lower settings it's safe enough for children, but even the adults have trouble with its higher settings." "Yes!" she said with excitement in her eyes. "We have a mechanical bull at Shelligan's, so I've got a bit of experience. Is there an operator?" "Sure, Cantil! My friend wants to ride the hanar…gear it up!" Irikah yelled out. Castaria made her way eagerly over to the hanar. A blue-green drell took her hand. "I'm Cantil, and I'm very pleased to meet you, pretty lady. Might I have the pleasure of your name?" "I'm Angel…it's good to meet you, Cantil." Cantil gave her a slow, appreciative look. "You are a very beautiful angel indeed. How do you like your ride?" he asked suggestively. "Start off slow and easy, give me a minute to adjust to the movement, and then slowly crank it up. I want to see just how hard it can get." "It can get as hard as you want it to," he said kissing her hand before releasing it. Thane came up behind his wife and slipped his arms around his her waist. "The lady is taken, Cantil." Castaria leaned back against her husband, tilted her head back and pulled him down for a heated kiss. She couldn't stop the moan when she felt one of his hands splay just above her pubic line, the other just below her breasts. Thane moved his hands to her hips and gave her a gentle push towards the hanar. "Enjoy your ride, siha." "You're a lucky man," Cantil said before he slipped behind the controls. "Yes, I am," Thane said as he watched his wife straddle the hanar. "Once it's going, do not stop it unless I ask you to. I'll tell you to hold, if I want you to hold it steady." She removed her shoes, stepped onto one of the tentacles and mounted the hanar. She wrapped her hand tightly under the strap, tested the give, and slapped her knuckles for good luck. She nodded. The hanar's movements were different than the bull she was used to. There was a sway to it, like it was dancing on water. She closed her eyes and let her body adjust to the rhythm and then focused on the pattern. She put up her arm for balance as the speed increased. "Cut it loose, Cantil!" Thrill flowed through her and momentum sent her golden hair flying as it bucked, twisted and rolled. She wished like mad she'd had a bra on, though; the ride was rough on her girls. "Is that it?" "It can't get any harder than it already is, Angel," Cantil said with a smile. He caught Thane's cold glare and held his hands up in surrender. "Slow it down until I say hold." When it reached a comfortable mid-speed, she cried hold. She loosened her grip on the rope, placed her hands against its back, pushed up, and placed her feet upon its back; she rose to a stand and began to sway with the movement. When her body adjusted to the new position, she moved to the ass of the hanar, bent over, placed her hands in front of her feet and lifted her legs into the air. She spread her legs in a couple of different poses and then bent her back until one foot followed by the other was firmly on the hanar's back. She raised herself up to a stand. She ignored the cheers while her body swayed with the ebb and flow of the hanar's movements. She placed her hands over the hanar's snout and drew her legs up into the air, rotating until she faced the room. When the head dipped down she brought her feet down to touch the floor, braced her arms and used the momentum of the rising head to bring her back up. Her legs formed a V around her arms and then she drew her legs back up into the air and bent her back until her feet were firmly placed on the hanar's back and pulled herself into a stand. "Slow it down until I say hold." When it was moving slow enough that she could easily get off she cried hold. She held her hand out to her husband. "Join me." When Thane heard the chorus of men and even a couple of women say they would join her, he groaned, removed his shoes and mounted the gently rocking hanar. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Nor could he believe what he'd just watched his wife do. A bit of experience…right. "Keep your body loose and move with it." She gave him a couple of minutes to adjust to the movement. "Are you centered?" At his nod, she turned and pressed her back against him. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her. The swaying rocked them against each other. "Kick it up two notches, Cantil, and leave it there." The exaggerated movements became very suggestive. She moved against him with each dip and sway, she could feel his hardness rub from her buttocks to her back and back down again. She spun around in his arms, locked her hands behind his neck, drew her leg up the side of his and arched away from him. Thane couldn't resist, he lowered himself and kissed her between her breasts. He slid his tongue along the exposed underswell. He pulled her up for a scorching kiss while their bodies rocked together. With one hand supporting her leg, the other hand fell to her ass, pulling her in flush against him. With her leg up near his waist, he was rocking against her heat. A loud whistle brought him back to his senses. Castaria reluctantly lowered her leg. "Thanks for the ride, Cantil." When it came to a stop, Thane hopped off and helped his wife down. "Thanks for the show, Angel. Stop by anytime and I'll give you a ride. Perhaps I'll even join you," Cantil said with an easy smile. She could feel her husband bristle with anger. "I might take you up on the ride sometime, but there's only one man that can join me and I intend to ride him hard tonight," she said dropping her hand to the bulge in his pants and giving it a gentle squeeze. She hoped Thane wouldn't get mad over her public grope. Thane took her hand, kissed her palm and returned it to his groin. Not mad, good to know. He must have meant it when he'd told her she could touch him anytime, anywhere. When she rubbed him he gasped and rocked against her palm. Cantil sighed. He would give anything for a night with Angel. She was a passionate woman. He knew it would have been an unforgettable night, one he would have returned to in his memories over and over again. He looked around the bar. He needed to find company for the night, someone to relieve the ache she'd given him. Thane was a hell of a lucky man. Thane lowered his lips to her ear and ran his tongue along its shell. "I think we should attend to dinner, wife," he whispered. "Before you make me come in front of everyone." She shivered and spun around in his arms... "That will never do, husband. I won't share the look on your face when you come. It belongs to me…and I intend to see it several times tonight," she whispered seductively. Thane groaned. She could bring him to his knees so easily. He crushed her to him and claimed her lips. Then she was being pulled away from him. He took deep breaths, trying to calm the anger that threatened to blot out reason. All he wanted to do was blast Irikah and take his lifemate back. Hearing her laughter had a calming effect on him. He adjusted the collar of his jacket and joined the women. Irikah took Castaria's hand and pulled her away from Thane. "Come on you two, dinner's here." She leaned into Castaria. "That show was very exciting, Angel. I think every dick in the house is hard right now, I know mine is," she said with a laugh. Sweetie laughed with her. "I think you've had too much to drink, Irikah. Let's get some food in our bellies and soak some of it up." They talked and laughed easily through dinner. Irikah told them of her family and Castaria told them about Earth, her brother, her time on Mindoir, her friends, and family. She even went into detail about the grossly decadent Whirlwind. Neither of them could imagine a ship like she'd described. Irikah watched the couple feed each other and smiled. She'd never seen anyone so in love as those two. If that is what being lifemates meant…she hoped that someday she would be fortunate enough find hers. Castaria leaned back in her chair and flipped on her OT. She typed out some instructions for CJ and closed it. Thane noticed the satisfied grin on his wife's face. "What did you do, wife?" he whispered. "Nothing much, husband." At his cocked browridge, she sighed. "I'm replacing the broken sign out front and just gave Teiner's the Royal Seal. As I said, nothing much." Thane shook his head. Not much? The Royal Seal just put Teiner's on the map. People will be coming to Kahje from all over just to go to Teiner's…Those tourists would also boost the economy of all of Kahje. That was a major deal, not 'nothing much'. "Excuse me for a moment," Castaria said. She needed to speak to Mr. Teiner. She asked him if some slow songs could be played, he was more than happy to agree. When she returned to the table, she pulled her husband onto the dance floor. She rubbed up against him, ran her hands up his chest and began to slowly work her way to his back, teasing his body with light touches and rubs. When she was facing him once more, he growled and pulled her into his arms, molding her body against his. He claimed her mouth with a fiery kiss; his hands fell to her ass. She slipped her arms around his neck, their bodies swayed to the music. She could hear his heart thundering and felt his gentle cadence. "I love the way it feels when your body moves against mine, your arms holding me tight. I can hear your heartbeat and feel your cadence…I become so lost in you that I never want to be found." She sighed. His heart clenched painfully. He would love nothing more than to hold her forever, protect her, love her… "Your heart would never allow you to hide away while innocents suffer. NightStar is a part of who you are." He brought his lips to her ear. "Some dreams are not ours to have, wife…though I could wish it otherwise. The future will come and we will face it together. But, right now, we have the present…it is ours to revel in. I look forward to the memories." "As do I, lover…as do I." She purred. "So let's blow this joint and make some more." She moved against his hardness suggestively. Thane agreed profusely. As they made their way off the dance floor she noticed Cantil was chatting up Irikah and it looked like he was having some success. Castaria shook her head. Irikah was too drunk to be making any kind of responsible choices this night. "Hey, Cantil. Sorry to interrupt, but we need to be going." She pulled Irikah's arm around her shoulder, clutched her waist and heaved her to her feet. "Come on Irikah, let's go home." ++++++++ "You are staying with Irikah? Maybe I'll stop by for a visit." His gaze lingered on Angel's face. Irikah cocked her head and gave him a knowing look. She could hear the cadence pouring out of Cantil. Drunk as she was, she knew that didn't bode well. "Yoou've neever come by bethore, Cantil." Cantil tore his eyes off of Angel. "Let's just say a man's eyes can be opened." "It would be best for your health if you closed them again," Thane warned, his glare cold and promising. He noticed his wife was struggling to keep Irikah on her feet. He drew Irikah's other arm over his shoulders to help keep her steady. He had to stop himself from cringing. Much as her pheromones had gagged him earlier, her touch was repellant. The lifemate bond was absolute. Cantil knew he would not have a better chance to press his suit. He needed her to see him. He tilted Angel's face up and gently swept is lips over hers. He ran his tongue along her upper lip seeking entrance. Castaria drew her head back, "Can - ". Then his tongue swept into her mouth. She jerked her head away, but his hand at the back of her head held her to him. She could give him credit, he knew what he was doing and was good at it, but she did her best to keep her tongue away from his, his touch left her cold. She brought her knee up into his groin, but he was no longer there. Rage filled Thane. The man had been warned repeatedly and now he'd gone too far. He dropped Irikah's arm and ripped Cantil away from his wife. He sent a flurry of jabs into the man's face, jumped and slammed his elbow into the side of his head. Cantil fell to the ground…hard. Castaria sat Irikah down in her chair, sent calming waves to her husband and slipped her arms around him before he could start pummeling a man already down. "Come, husband. Make love to your wife." She grazed her teeth along his cheek crest. "You've turned me on with your prowess. I'm wet…and I ache for you," she whispered into his ear hole. He spun around and rose in a graceful movement. He pulled her into his arms and sent fire through her veins with a searing kiss. Cantil pulled himself off the floor and wiped the blood off his lip with his sleeve. "You're good Thane, but you blindsided me….and I can't even blame you for that. All is fair, my friend, when hearts are on the line. I want her…maybe, in the end, she won't choose me…but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying. She's worth it." Thane tore his lips from his wife, pushed her behind him and faced Cantil. "Will she be worth it when I rip the beating heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat?" he asked in a soft, deadly voice. Cantil swallowed hard, but lifted the corner of his mouth in a small lopsided smile. "Yes." In all honesty, he couldn't see anyone actually do that. He figured it was just macho talk. Besides, it's not as if he was going to go any further than a kiss. Just one kiss to open her eyes to him and then he would woo her slowly and gently. He knew she'd be worth the wait...if only she could see him. She wasn't the first woman he'd wooed away from a suitor. But maybe, if he was lucky, she'd be the last. Castaria wrapped her arms around her husband and sent calming waves at him. She didn't want him making good on his threat and she had no doubt that he could do it. "Cantil, Thane is my lifemate…my husband. There can be no one else for me." Thane stilled. He knew what saying that out loud could cost her. He pulled her trembling body against his. "You didn't have to do that." "Yes, I did. I knew he wouldn't give up and he needed to know there was no hope, for all our sakes." Thane tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. "No, wife…for his sake. You took the bullet for him and I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't bleed from it." He lowered his lips and kissed her gently. The he gave his attention to Cantil and the bar in general. "Obligations need to be met before our status can be known publically. Angel only told you to save your life. She took the bullet for you, because that is how big her heart is. But I expect you and everyone present in this bar to protect her and keep what you've learned to yourself." Thane's voice rang out with finality. Irikha stumbled over to Castaria and put her arm around her. "They will, Angeel. I trusht everyone here…even Cantil, the looovverboy. They won't shay anythin." she hiccupped. "I know you can't hear them, but I can…Thane can. You won their heartsh today, and you didn't even try. They will protect yoursh." Ronto Teiner and his belly came to stand before her. He looked out at the patrons of the bar and they all nodded. He dropped to his knee and bowed his head. The patrons followed suit. "Highnesses, everyone here will stand behind you. You are one of us…and you are always welcome here." Cantil dropped to one knee and bowed his head as well. He was horrified by his actions. He had taken liberties with a Prince's wife…his lifemate. He was grateful they hadn't asked for his head…either one. He, apparently, was the only one at the bar who hadn't known who they were. He would do what he could to make it up to them. Anything. If he had known they were married, or Royals, or lifemates, he never would have considered pressing his suit. He wasn't that much of a cad. Ronto rose, not waiting for them to cue him to. He knew they didn't want to be seen as Royalty or they would have introduced themselves as such. They wanted to be seen as normal people and he would give them such. The other patrons rose and resumed their seats. "How did you know?" Castaria was stunned. He pointed over to a vidscreen behind the bar. "I do, occasionally, watch the newsvids. Your arrival to Kahje was playing earlier. Of course, you weren't dressed regally as you were when you arrived and Thane wasn't standing next to you, so I wasn't certain, but you did look familiar to me. Your name threw me, since the Princess is Castaria Stanton, but after I received the comm earlier that Teiner's had received the Royal Seal…well, that sealed it for me – Thank you, by the way, for your commendation." Ronto gave a slight bow of his head. "When I realized who you were and that you hadn't introduced yourselves as Royalty, I took that as a cue that you just wanted to enjoy yourselves as normal people…and that's what we will give you at Teiner's." He held out his hand and shook both of theirs. Castaria's smile brightened the room and everyone just stared at her. She felt the heat of a blush stain her cheeks. They made their goodbyes and gave Irikah their support for the walk home. CJ opened the door for them. She told him to come in and pointed to an outlet he could use to recharge. He gave her a skeptical look. "I will keep her safe, CJ. She won't be sneaking out anywhere tonight." Thane smiled at the mech as he reassured him. CJ nodded, locked the door, plugged himself in, and shut down. They settled Irikah in her bed. Castaria turned to Thane, "We need to get Irikah into something more comfortable." Thane's mouth dropped open and he made a hasty retreat. "I'll leave her in your very capable hands." He darted out the door and closed it behind him. "Chicken!" she mumbled under her breath with a chuckle. She removed Irikah's shoes and tried not to jostle her too much when she removed her clothing. Irikah's blue iridescent skin was very lovely. She searched through the drawers of a dresser until she found what looked to be a warm nightgown. She gently pulled the woman up and slipped it over her head. She laid her back down and wiggled the nightgown back and forth until it covered her legs. She tucked the blankets in around her and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my friend." She closed the door quietly behind her and followed Thane's voice to the front room. He was talking on his OT. "I thought you should know Castaria and I have apparently been adopted by some Monarchy under the name of Santon. They live on Mindoir. You should head there as soon as possible. Comm me if you find her." "Consider yourself commed. I found her here on Kahje. She's with me. You should know, she's my lifemate. My wife." "I'll be damned. I don't know what a lifemate is, but I know what a wife is. Congrats, Thane. You're going to have your hands full. Keep her safe." "With my life." She noticed he wore just his pants and smiled. He remembered how she liked to see him and it melted her heart. She sat down next to him and pulled Thane's arm over a bit so she could see her brother too. "Cass, you handsome devil! You are growing like a weed! Look at all those fabulous muscles! Damn, I've missed you little brother." "I've missed you too, big sister." "Enough with the fat jokes already." "You started it! Are you coming back home or are you too busy playing Princess?" "Ouch. I figure there's only room for one NightStar and you're doing a damn fine job without me. You don't need me anymore. I'm doing good on Mindoir." "If I know you it means you're running yourself ragged taking care of everyone else. So, who's looking after you?" "I'll make sure she takes care of herself," Thane cut in. "Good to hear." Castaria rolled her eyes. She could take care of herself. Well, most days. "Cass, I wish you could meet our new parents. I will never stop loving the Andersons, but these people are amazing. They only had one child, they always wanted more. They want to meet you. Talk to them, Cass. You'll see what I mean. I'll send you their frequency now that I can talk to you without fear. They made the first step, but I know they don't want to push you, so please…for me…contact them. You won't regret it." "Stop worrying so much, Aria. I did about a week ago. I thought it was a hoax. I was stunned to find out it was real. That I'm a Prince. Damn me, never saw that coming. And you're right, they are very likable people. I can't begin to tell you how much they love you. They gushed over you like you were the sweetest thing since cotton candy. Everything you'd done for Mindoir's safety, how you're teaching the biotics students and volunteering at the hospital. How you saved Nik by taking his broken back and cracked skull. Had to admit that pissed me off. And no, I didn't tell them that. But just how far do you intend to take this healing thing, Castaria?" She felt Thane grip her tighter. "Umm, Cass? I hadn't told Thane that part yet. So, thanks for letting the cat out of the bag." "Any time, sis. Thane, be sure to give her hell.' "Count on it," Thane said, giving her a hard look. "Okay, that's just not fair. Neither of you know the circumstances." "Waiting…" Castiel said. "Fine, when I was at Shelligan's a man approached me. He wanted to get to know me, you could say. When he refused to release my hand, Nik put his arms around me and told the guy to get lost, that I was taken. The guy didn't seem to care, even though Nik was a mountain. So, Nik kissed me, sorry Thane, and the guy took the hint and left. Problem solved without violence. After our friends bugged out, we left the bar. A skycar came screaming out of nowhere. Nik pushed me out of the way and took the hit himself. I had to heal him. He saved me, I could do no less." "I didn't even realize just how much the hit was my fault until later. I put on my nightsuit and Cole contacted me. There was a contract out on a rapist/murderer. He only tortures and kills girls that tell him 'no'. Those that agree to go to bed with him, he doesn't harm. He took out Nik to get to me. I didn't know where on Mindoir he was holed up, but I knew I didn't want this happening to any other women, who would not be in a position to take him on, so I decided to use myself as bait to draw him out. I went back to Shelligan's every night, hoping he'd return to the scene of the crime, which he did. Only he caught me off guard," she said sheepishly. "He darted me and cuffed my hands and ankles. Lucky for me my body blows through meds fast. I came to in the back of his skycar. I Reaved him, amped enough power to short the cuffs, flew to the back of Shelligan's, dropped a black lily in his lap and headed home. Contract fulfilled." "Let me get this straight, you took him out in the back of a skycar handcuffed and unable to fly it? What were you thinking?" Okay, he had her there. She could have done things better, but damned if she would admit it. "Damn it, Castiel. How many years have I been NightStar? Since I was nine, little brother, nine. I'm damned good at what I do. I'm good at anything I do." "That you are, wife." Thane said suggestively. "Thane!" she said flushing, and jabbed him in the side. "You are very talented, Star." The sexual tension built and they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. "More than I needed to know. I'm bugging out. Have fun you two." The OT went dark. With hands suddenly free they found each other. She straddled his lap and locked her legs around him. His mouth claimed hers in a fierce kiss full of hunger and promise. He unsnapped her shirt, so he could feel the tight peaks of her nipples brush against him. Her hands splayed over his chest, caressing him before they slipped around his neck and pulled him close. His hands slid down her back to cup her ass and rock her against him. Their moans added intensity to their kiss. He stood in a fluid movement and carried her into the guest room. Castaria was surprised to find the room lit by candlelight and soft music playing. Damn, what that man could do to a girl's heart. He lowered them gently to the bed, his mouth never leaving hers. As she had promised at Teiner's, she watched his face as he came several times that night. Only ever hers to see. She woke up to feel Thane's hardness pressed against her belly and his eyes watching her. "You've been watching me sleep?" She couldn't keep the embarrassment out of her voice. He ran his fingers through her silky, golden hair. "You are so very beautiful, wife. I look at you every chance I get. It is like a dream that you are even mine." She trailed her fingers down the rolling muscles of his abs until she found him. She stroked him until he groaned and thrust against her palm. She ran her finger across the tip of him, collecting the moisture from his excitement. She brought her finger to her lips to taste him as she looked into his beautiful eyes. He let out a harsh breath. "Do you know what you do to me?" He began to shake as the need to be inside her consumed him. The hungry heat in his eyes bore into her. She bit her lower lip, her breath releasing in soft pants. "Take me, husband. I need to feel you inside of me." And he did. He took her to such heights she felt like she could reach the heavens and when she plummeted into the abyss of ecstasy, she knew he would always be there to join her…to catch her…to keep her safe. When they finally rolled out of bed and into yesterday's clothing, they noticed Irikah was not up yet. Castaria told him she was going outside for a bit of exercise and opened the double doors into the backyard. Since Thane chose to follow her out, she grabbed his hand and showed him how to help her stretch. She preferred couple's stretching…especially when the one you're doing it with was your lover. It added a sensual, intimate note to it. Thane watched her routine for awhile. He had tried to meditate, but she was just too distracting. She was very agile and her sense of balance astounding. The way her body could bend, twist, or flip with or without the use of her hands. She was as well honed as he was. Eventually, he began to ghost spar on auto-pilot as he watched his wife. When Castaria noticed her husband's moves she broke her routine to join him. "Dance with me, husband." Thane cocked a browridge. "There is no music." She couldn't help but laugh. "What I meant by that is spar with me." She fell back in a stance, not waiting for his reply. "Siha - " Uncertainty and concern for her left him immobile. She feinted one leg and kicked out with the other, pulling her kick at the last moment. He deflected her gently. "You know, I'll let you get away with that sissy stuff right now because we are unpadded and there are no mats – but when the trampoline and foam guards arrive, all bets are off, husband. And you better be prepared to show me what you're made of." She aimed a dual kick at his chest, when she saw him move, ready to deflect, she twisted her body, dropped to the ground and swung her leg at him. He jumped her kick, aimed a kick at her head and pulled it. She deflected it with one arm and her other one shot out at his groin, she pulled at the last second and squeezed him gently before darting out of range. "That's not playing fair." He fell back in a stance waiting to see what she would do next. "Perhaps, but a far sight less painful than the alternative." "Touche." It had been pleasurable rather than painful. She had surprised him with that move. He had known she'd had training. Her movements were always precise and skilled and she could improvise mid-move. Seeing her in action and having those actions used against him were to completely different factors. But it was hard to keep himself focused on sparring when his hands wanted to do nothing more than touch her. She licked her lips dramatically and charged him. She had expected him to move, he didn't. She pulled the charge enough that he barely stumbled. His arms wrapped around her, his mouth claiming hers. Their tongues dueled for dominance until she sighed and gave into him. One arm locked around her waist, his other hand parted the snaps on her shirt and caressed her breast. His thumb slid across her nipple and she moaned into his mouth. The vibration of his cadence set her nerve endings on fire. He trailed hot kisses down to her breast and she arched against him as he drew her nipple into the heat of his mouth. She felt his teeth, his tongue and a suction that nearly sent her over the edge. She cried out his name and ground herself against him. "You need to stop," she said between pants, "or I'm going to come." His mouth captured hers as his hand slid under the band of her pants, through her curls to stroke her heat. Gods, she was so wet and swollen. He groaned into her mouth as his shaft grew heavy. Her body stiffened and he swallowed her cries as she came for him. Her scent and pheromones were beating at him. It took every bit of control he had left not to make love to her right there in the backyard. If she had connected them, he doubted he'd have been able to stop himself. He hurried her through the doors, flushed when he saw Irikah, gave her his apologies and all but ran with his wife to the bathroom. When Irikah first woke up, she smiled at the sounds of love coming from the guest bedroom. She quietly went back into her bedroom; because she didn't want to embarrass them…she was afraid they'd decide to leave if she did. When it grew quiet, she peeked out the door and noticed the guest room door was open. She made her way silently down the hall and gave a sigh of relief when she realized they were in the backyard. She watched them through the kitchen window as she started to get breakfast cooking on the stove. She put the meat in the pan to cook on low. She returned to the window as she whipped up the batter she would need. She was impressed with the odd routine Angel was practicing. She'd never seen anything quite like it. When they'd started to spar she was concerned at first, until she realized their punches and kicks weren't landing. She flipped the meat and when she returned to the window she couldn't look away. She knew she should, but the passion she was seeing was so intense she couldn't move. She saw Angels breasts before Thane's mouth covered them. The look on Angel's face made her wish she had breasts too. When she saw Thane's hand slide into her pants she nearly choked. She couldn't believe they were going that far in her backyard. The lifemate bond seemed to throw common sense out the window. Intense? Apparently. To the exclusion of all else? Evidently. She could tell the moment Angel climaxed and she closed her eyes, trying to control the slamming of her heart, to reign in her desire. She couldn't stop the cadence that poured out of her, so she forced herself to make more noise than she normally would as she prepared breakfast. She couldn't help but laugh as the couple darted past her. Fortunately, they'd taken long enough in the bathroom that she had herself well under control by the time they emerged. +++++++++ As soon as the bathroom door closed behind them, Thane turned on the water and slid the clothes from his wife's body. He pushed her gently towards the shower, slipped out of his pants and joined her beneath the heated spray. She depressed a button and a citrusy scent filled the air. He turned around when she asked him to and closed his eyes as her soap slick hands slid up his arms, across his shoulders and then down his back. Bathing became a whole new sensual experience for him. When her hands reached his ass, his shaft jerked and he groaned. Her trail ended at his ankles and she slid her hands back up the length of his body as she stood. He gasped as electric tingles spread through him. She filled her hands with more soap and had him face her. He could feel her nipples teasing his chest as her hands skimmed the ridges of his head and slid down his neck. His teeth were locked tight, fighting the need to gather her in his arms. She splayed her hands across his chest, his dense muscles rippled beneath her fingertips. Sweet god, he felt so good. She slowly lathered a path down firm abs that bunched and flexed under her touch. A moan slipped from her lips. She bypassed that which she wanted to touch the most and continued lathering down his legs. She ran her fingertips along his toes and then retraced her path back up. She rolled his testicles gently in her hand before her slippery fingers slid up his straining shaft. "Star!" he cried out between clenched teeth. He could feel his testicles tightening and knew he was past what he could endure. He pulled her up. "When I come it will be inside of you. Connect us, please Gods…connect us." He could smell her desire, her pheromones hammered at his senses…but he wanted to feel her. Her passion and need tore through him; he had to lock his knees to keep them from buckling. He slipped his fingers between her parted thighs and gave a ragged breath of relief. She was wet and ready for him. He turned her around so she could brace herself against the wall and slid slowly into her. He nuzzled her ear, blazed a trail down her neck with the tip of his tongue and nipped his bondmark. Her moans fueled his fire. He grasped her hips tightly and thrust into her hard; he was so close to the edge he could scream. He laid his head against her back and inflated his throat, serenading her with his love. Her muscles clenched him as her body stiffened. He cried out her name as he lost himself in her, she followed him over; his shaft locked them tight as her muscles continued to grip and release him. Oh, gods. When he bit into her shoulder she flung her head back and arched against him. His hands caressed her breasts as he continued to suckle the wound until she came again. He smiled into her neck as he nuzzled it. While they waited out the tie, he lathered his hands with the citrus soap and washed her back and the soft, white mounds of her ass. His hands slipped around to the front, lathering her breasts and belly, before his hand slid through her curls and stroked her into another climax. Her cries were the sweetest cadence to him and her clenching muscles took him over the edge. A harsh, guttural cry escaped his lips as he came deep inside of her. He wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. What had he ever done to deserve this woman? As they exited the bathroom, Irikah called them in for breakfast. It smelled heavenly. There was some kind of meat, similar in looks and smell to bacon, though sweeter, and something that looked like French toast on steroids. A cinnamon bread with a sweet-cream filling, covered in a batter and fried. It was homemade and heaven. "Irikah, you are a goddess. I've never tasted anything better." Castaria savored each mouthful, wishing she could create something so magical. "I must get this recipe from you. Though I fear I'll be making it so often that I'll grow round as a house. Then what would you do, Thane?" He looked at her curiously. Why did she think it would matter? "I'd love every inch of you," he said, desire hot in his eyes. She and Thane fed each other and chatted with Irikah through breakfast. She drank sweet coffee while they drank tea, then she helped Irikah clean up the mess. When Irikah took off to take her own shower, she asked Thane what he had planned for the day. "First I need to retrieve my…rifle. Then, I was going to speak to the Primacy and ask to be released from the compact. There shouldn't be a problem, I've given them many years of service and now that I've found my lifemate, my wife…they will release me to have a family, at least that is how it has worked with others." "Tell me about your mark. The contract I interrupted." "I assumed you would eventually get around to asking me about him." He told her everything he knew about the man. "I have his dossier in my rifle case; you are welcome to look it over." "We need to find him. He's a monster. He can't get away with what he's done. I wish I had known. I would have held him still for you instead of saving his sorry ass. Actually, I probably would have snapped his bloody neck." He could definitely see her doing that. "I had intended to hunt him down and finish my last contract." "We will hunt him down, husband. Have the Primacy forward any freelance contracts on people of similar ilk. We will research and if they are found guilty, they will become the hunted." Thane caught the gleam in her eyes. He shook his head, closed his eyes and then looked at her intently. "You are a savior of innocents, wife." His hand cupped her cheek. "Do you really wish to continue the assassin's path? I'm willing to retire. You don't need the money anymore." "I am labeled an assassin, but I'm not. I'm justice. And I know that sometimes more lives can be saved by taking evil out of the world." "Siha - " "Husband, I will always choose to save lives whenever possible. But if someone is too well protected to take down legally, justice will still prevail. DeathAngel will find them." "DeathAngel?" "Oh, poobah, I have dramatic license. Do you prefer DeathStar?" "Poobah?" She stuck her tongue out at him and he was quick to capture it. Irikah crossed her arms and shook her head. A light chuckle made its way out of her. "You two still at it?" "Always and forever…sick of us yet?" Castaria asked looking at her friend. "Not even close. I'm happy for you both." Irikah caught her shocked expression and smiled. "I was unaware drell women didn't wear shirts. Everyone was dressed at Teiner's." "Teiner's is a restaurant. Restaurants and businesses require full clothing. But most of us don't wear shirts during leisure time, at least not here on Kahje," Irikah explained. "Oh, okay. Should I - " she unsnapped her shirt. "No!" Thane said quickly and snapped her shirt back up. "Drell women look no different from drell men above the waist; no one thinks anything about it. You, however, are very different. Keep them covered." Castaria chuckle, barely noticing Irikah's disappearance, and gave him a soft smile. "For your eyes only?" "For my eyes only. Yes…" His voice trailed away as he pulled her in for a heated kiss. "Can't leave you two alone for a minute." Irikah looped her arm through Castaria's and pulled her away from Thane when the kiss ended. "Let's hit the stores before it gets too busy." Castaria looked at Irikah's flowing yellow shirt. "You didn't have to put that on for me." "Can't have you the only one around with a shirt on. We will be different together." "Thank you, my friend. That was thoughtful of you." She turned to Thane. "Did you want me to go to the Primacy with you?" "No, you girls have fun. I'll comm you when I'm done and we'll meet up." He drank in the sight of her. He didn't want to be separated from her. His hand went to her face, his fingers tracing the line of her cheek. His lips sought out hers…she was being whisked away from him and out the door. "I love you, wife." "And I love you, husband." When the door closed behind his wife, Thane took a deep breath…his heart squeezed painfully. The need to be at her side, to protect her tore at him. He knew Irikah was right to pull her away, because it is doubtful they would have been able to part without her…assistance. It was too soon in their bonding, but he honestly couldn't say if it would ever get any easier. He gave himself a good shake. The sooner he completed what he needed to do, the sooner he would be back at her side where he belonged. Irikah gave her a friend a worried look. "Sorry about manhandling you back there, but it was pretty evident nothing less was going to part you two." Castaria patted her arm. "You did the right thing. The need to be near him was so intense; I could never have left on my own. I hope it gets easier with time." "Even if it never gets easier, what you two have is beautiful. I hope I'm lucky enough to find a love like that some day." Castaria smiled. "I hope that for you too." Irikah led her to a large mall; it was behind the far side of the business district. It was rather impressive for a domed city. It was cold on Mindoir right now and getting colder, so she had to make sure Irikah had an appropriate wardrobe. It wasn't easy finding cold weather clothing on Kahje, but they were able to find a few small shops with tourists in mind. They were laughing at each other, trying on clothes. It felt like a day of shopping with Litu, Trina and Jensie. With bags bulging they sat down to have a coffee and a tea. Irikah put her hand on Castaria's and squeezed it. "I haven't had fun like this in a long time. Thank you, Angel." "No, thank you, Irikah. This reminded me of all the shopping trips back home…only the women all wore shirts." She let off a hearty laugh. "Thank you again, by the way. I know we've gotten a lot of odd looks, but it's nice not to be alone." Laughter bubbled up out of Irikah. "I think we would have gotten a lot more looks if you had been topless." The laughter dried up and Irikah gave Sweetie a worried look. "I notice you bought an all black outfit. Do you intend to join Thane in his career choice?" "It's not quite like that, Irikah. If I had known then what I know now about the man I saved, I would have taken his life myself. He is a very evil man, Irikah. He kills people without mercy, if they are in his way. The last he killed was a family of five. He didn't even let the infant live. Thane doesn't kill innocents. He researches every contract before accepting it. He, essentially, takes out the trash. I will still continue to save as many lives as I can, it is what I do. But I also know taking evil out of the world can save far more lives than me saving one at a time. I need to rectify what I have caused to happen before he kills again. We witnessed what happened. We've seen his face. He's seen ours. We could very well be the next people he comes after." Irikah shivered and looked around. "I don't like it…I don't like knowing you are putting your life in danger like that, but I understand your reasons. It is the lot of some to make a stand. Just promise me you will be careful." "Always, Irikah." Her OT chimed. "Hi, love. Are you ready to meet up?" "Not just yet. Stay in a public place." "We are sitting outside a coffee shop talking over some coffee…and tea. What's up?" "Just stay there. I'll comm you back shortly. I love you." He cut the connection. "Well, I love you too…Mr. CutMeOff. Someone really needs to tell him that cryptic is not the new 'in'." Irikah chuckled. "I think I'll leave that for you to do." Sweetie ran her hand through her hair and stuck out her tongue. "Thanks." "Anytime." Irikah smiled. "Does Thane know what you suspect?" "No, I seriously doubt he'd have left my side if he suspected a killer was after me." A silence fell, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Irikah sat back and took a sip of her tea. Castaria flipped on her OT. "CJ, I want two IDs created. One under the name Starr, two r's, and one for Thane under just the name Thanatos. I don't think I have to tell you that they must pass scrutiny. "Starr and Thanatos are a husband and wife assassin team. We are honorable, deadly, get the job done, but are extremely picky about the contracts we will accept. Build us a rep based on those ideals." "Princess - " "This isn't up for debate, CJ. I'll be saving more lives by taking out the trash. Your objections are duly noted. And thank you for your assistance." She closed the OT and gave her friend a worried look. Irikah pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, Angel. I will always worry about you, but I trust that you know what you are doing and that you are doing it for the right reasons." Castaria felt Irikah's cadence wrap around her and she felt comforted by it. "I love you too, Irikah. You mean the world to me." She paused. "I love that you drell can do that. I wish I could hear it. I wish I knew what it meant. It's like trying to listen to a story in a language your translator can't translate. But it's beautiful, thank you for sharing it with me." Irikah flushed. She hadn't even realized she was broadcasting her love for the young woman. She was thankful Angel couldn't understand what she was vocalizing, but a few knowing looks from the others around them was enough to make her feel uncomfortable. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She pulled Irikah to her and dropped them under the table, but not before a bullet tore into her shoulder. "Shit! I'm sick of being shot." She amped her power and pushed the bullet out of her. She threw a barrier bubble up around the table. "CJ! Stay with Irikah. Keep her safe no matter what. That's an order!" She jumped up and ran in the direction of a man she saw fleeing. She amped her power and charged. She had to jump two tables and a ledge mid-charge. She pulled up last minute and turned left into an alley. Crap on toast! People always bite it in an alley. She flipped on her OT and commed Thane. "I'm on his trail; I suspected he might come after us. He made a hit on us outside the coffee house. If you're free, follow my progress…I'm not letting him get away, don't even ask." She could hear Thane running. Thane went to the Primacy first. He had to go deep under the city to the lower, humid levels. The air was so thick it was hard to breathe. He was glad he didn't have call to come down here often. When he went deep enough steel was replaced by damp stone. Large murals were painted on or carved into the stone, depicting enkindlers and hanar. It didn't take long for a hanar to approach him. "This one would hear what you have to say." Thane bowed. "This one formally requests to be released from the Compact. This one has found its lifemate and wishes to have a family. This one will humbly accept your judgment." Thane bowed again as the hanar moved to join its colleagues. Bright colors flashed and rolled as they communicated between each other. Thane's heartbeat began to race. It was hard to keep the smile off his face. The hanar finally returned to him. "This one acknowledges your years of valuable service under the Compact. This one formally accepts your request and grants your release from the Compact." It flashed several colors as it walked with him a moment. "I must make you aware, Thane Krios, that you are no longer under Primacy protection. I wish you well." "Thank you, Flies High With The Morning Sun. Your warning is duly noted and appreciated. I wish you well." He nodded once more to his old mentor, bowed and took his leave. His step was light as he rose to the upper levels. Leaving the Primacy his thoughts returned to the mark he'd lost; he realized only two people saw what happened when he'd tried to take out the man. Two people who saw the man's face. A man who never leaves witnesses. He needed Star to stay somewhere public, so he commed her. He stayed to the shadows and slipped into the building he had used, which now had a big Sold sign on it. CJ worked fast. He grabbed his rifle case and went out to the bench the man used every morning. He could still see his wife's blood, and as much as it pained him to see it; he knew it was a good thing. He hoped it meant the man's trail would still be there as well. It wasn't lunch time yet, so the square was empty, which was a good thing, he didn't wish to be noticed. He moved away from the seat, he moved slowly at first, sporadically, catching small signs of passage from the man's shoes. He lost the tracks, but after a bit of zigzagging he'd relocated the trail. He began to get worried when they ended up in a neighborhood. The tracks came to a stop at the sidewalk leading to a house. Thane knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a little voice asked. A child? "I need to speak with your daddy, it's important." "Daddy's…busy right now." Thane flipped on his OT and brought up a picture of the man he was looking for. "Can you tell me if this is your daddy?" The child…the little girl pulled the curtain back to peak out the window. "Yes, that's my daddy." Thane sighed. He felt bad for the little girl, but he was not going to let that man hurt anyone else, especially not his wife. "Is your mommy home then?" he asked softly. "No. Daddy said mommy had to go away when I was a baby. I don't have a mommy anymore. You look funny. I've never seen anyone that looked like you before. Are you an alien?" He must have brought her in at night. Almost everyone within the domed cities of Kahje looked like him. He must never let her leave the house. Why would he bring his daughter if he was going to hide her away like a prisoner? "No, little one. Here on Kahje, you would be the alien." "Really? Me? An alien? Am I scary looking?" she asked, gripping her tiny hands together. Thane put his hand over his heart and took a step backwards. "My goodness, yes. You are as scary as my wife. I married an alien just like you. And you know what? I know she'd really like to meet you." "She would? Why would anyone want to meet me?" she asked curiously. Thane's heart broke. "Because you are the sweetest little thing in the world. Can we come back later to see you? What do you say?" "I'd like that." "My name is Thane; my wife's name is Angel." The little girl giggled. "Is she an angel?" "She's the sweetest alien angel I've ever met. What's your name, little one?" "Carissa. I'm this many." She held up her fingers proudly. "Four years old." "We'll be back just as soon as we can, Carissa." "Okay, bye Thane..." Thane hated leaving her alone. But calling anyone over to keep an eye on her would be a death sentence if her father showed up. He sent a prayer to Arashu for her safety. Then he prayed to Amonkira for a safe hunt. He returned to looking for further sign's of the man's passage. He finally caught sight of another set of familiar tracks. He started to circle back in towards town. The man seemed to be sticking to the shadows and that worked out for the best. He stopped at a rise and squatted down, pulled open his case and extended his rifle. He peered down the scope. The coffee shop his wife had told him about came into view. He saw Irikah within a barrier bubble an armed CJ, but no sign of his wife. He knew CJ would not willingly leave his wife unless she ordered him to. Gods damn it. Where are you? His OT chimed. When he heard her words an icy knot of fear sat like a stone in his belly. She'd gone after him…alone…and unarmed. ++++++ Thane took off, case in one hand rifle in the other. He picked up his pace. "I'm on my way to you...Do not confront him, wife. He's a very dangerous man." "I have no intension of confronting him unless he makes me or threatens someone." The man stepped out from the end of the alley. "So, it appears the hunter has become the hunted. Very good, my dear." "If you hurt my wife in any way, you will beg for me to kill you long before I do." Thane's voice was soft and icy cold. "Tsk, tsk. How very touching. I imagine he's coming for you. Another toy for me to play with. You are very beautiful, my dear. If you were my wife, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. I think I will enjoy playing with you most of all. Perhaps, I will even let your husband watch while I play with you." Castaria laughed. "Do you think that talk scares me? Do you think you scare me?" The man cocked an eyebrow at her. He couldn't comprehend her lack of fear so he ignored it. "I suppose I should thank you for taking that bullet for me. A pity it didn't kill you. I'm sure had it hit me, I'd be quite dead. But things work out for a reason, don't they? Now, I have you at my mercy, and well…I'm not known for my mercy." He laughed to himself. That's my girl…keep him talking. I'm almost there. "Shall we see who has the last laugh?" she asked. No, damn it. Don't goad him. The man walked up to her and ran a gloved finger down her cheek. "I love to break spirited women." He grabbed hold of her jaw in a vice grip and gave her cheek a long lick. "If you touch me with that tongue again, I will pull it out of your mouth and shove it up your ass after I use it as toilet paper." The backhanded blow caught her off guard and sent her to the ground. She wiped the blood from her torn lip and laughed. "Thank you. That was all I was waiting for. You see, I prefer not to draw first blood…when I can draw last." She lifted her hand and sent him flying against the wall. He scrambled to his feet and pulled his gun. She reached out her hand and yanked it towards her. The gun sailed from his grip and into hers. She snapped it to her magbelt. "I don't need a gun to finish you off. Now what are you going to do?" He took a knife and flung it at her. She grabbed the hilt; the tip of the blade was a couple inches from her throat. "You are very good, but I'm better." She flung the knife back at him. He laughed. "Apparently not, you missed." "I wasn't aiming for your throat. Though I wouldn't remove the blade if I were you…It's probably the only thing holding your dick in place." She glanced down at the man's lap. He felt the blood dripping down his leg and looked down at the knife buried in his crotch. For the first time in his life a sliver a fear passed through him. That made him more furious than anything else ever could have. No one frightened him. No one. Especially not some two-bit whore. "Nice shot; I'll give you kudos for it. Apparently, I won't be fucking you in front of your husband, but that's probably for the best. It would turn my stomach to fuck a woman who's fucked a frog. I'm not into bestiality." She arched her brow. "Aren't you? I was under the impression you fucked yourself daily. I've never seen a man more in love with himself." "Touché. We will meet again, Princess…count on it." He began to fade into the background. Shit! He had an infiltrator's cloak. "That's where you're wrong. I have no intention of visiting you in hell." She brought her hands together and yanked them apart, amping her power. She heard the crack of a gun just before his head and body flew in two different directions. As she stumbled backwards a movement caught her eye. Thane was running towards her. "Glad you could make it to the party. Thought I was going to have all the fun myself." Thane's heart was slamming in his chest. The man had hurt his wife. If he'd had the chance to kill him slowly, inch by inch, he would have. The need to kill him again twisted like a knife in his gut. He gave the man's head a vicious kick as he passed it. Finally, his wife was in his arms and he was crushing her against him. She began to glow faintly as she siphoned healing energy from him. When she hissed in pain, he pulled back just enough to look at her. There was a second hole in her shirt, up near her shoulder, under his bond mark; blood soaked the front of her. It had been hard to see against the dark color of her shirt. "He shot you?" "He was aiming for Irikah. I tried to get to her and throw up a barrier, but it happened faster than I expected." She gave him a weak, sheepish grin. "I think we need to add shielding to your OT as well." He ran his thumb gently below her torn lip. "Why did you let him get near you? I told you how dangerous he was." "Yes, you did. But I knew something he didn't account for. I was more dangerous…I trusted you, but I hadn't done the research for myself, so I guess I just wanted to make it personal." Thane looked at her and blinked. "Wife, might I remind you he had already shot you? He'd already made it personal." Her mouth opened then closed. "Damn me. I'd already forgotten about that by the time I met up with him. I would like to learn your style, husband. Teach me everything you know." "We will teach each other. There is much I would learn from you. I still can't believe you were able to rip the head off his shoulders." He unsnapped the front of her shirt and his jacket and he pulled her flush against him. Her hard nipples slid across his chest and her healing glow intensified. His hands spanned her back under her shirt. "Is the bullet out?" he asked in concern. "Yes." She moved against him and moaned. Her desire and pheromones hung like a dense cloud around them. Thane gasped. "Wife," his voice was strangled and hoarse, "healing you would be a lot easier if you stopped scenting." She chuckled. "It is not something I actually have control over. Not my fault your olfactory senses are better than mine. I bet I'm not the only one scenting." She moved against him again and his hands dug into her hips. "Touche. But I'm barely hanging on to common sense, wife. This is an alley." Her white hot desire flooded into him when she connected them. He began to shake. "Gods, disconnect us…please." "No…Can you feel my need, husband? I can feel how hard you are for me." She rocked against him and moaned. Do you know how wet I am right now? My core is clenching and aching and so very, very…wet. I need to feel you deep inside of - " His mouth slammed down on hers. Her partially healed lip bled and he gently suckled the abrasion as his hands slid beneath the band of her pants. He squeezed the soft mounds of her ass and pulled her tight against him; his hand slipped between the back of her thighs. She cried out when he touched her heat. Oh gods, she was drenching his fingers. "Do you know how badly I want to taste you?" "Thaane," she keened. She brought up one of her legs and peeled her pants down it. Her pants hung off her other leg, but she was beyond caring. Her breath came in fast pants. "I need you…" her voice a throaty purr. He dropped to his knees; she felt his hot breath a moment before he brought her to his mouth. Her hands caressed the ridges of his head as his lips and tongue teased her swollen flesh. His fingers sunk into her hips, he pulled her closer, rocking her against him. She watched him pleasure her and bit her lip, trying to stifle the cries of pleasure that sought to break free. Her hands fell to his shoulders, clutching them in desperation. The flicking sweeps of his tongue became more aggressive and when his lips suckled her she gasped, unable to prevent the moans from escaping. Through their shared connection, her pleasure became his; he knew how close she was to coming. How close they both were. He rose to his feet, unsnapped his pants and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, imprisoning him between them. He grunted as he sank slowly into her tight, hot sheath. He could feel her stretch around him, her muscles clenched tightly. "Oh gods, relax, siha…let me in." "I'm trying…I'm just…I'm so close, Thane." Her legs tightened around him. "Sorry, I pushed us a little too far. It felt so good and you tasted -" His breath feathered her ear. She moaned. "Not helping, Thane." He chuckled and held still. When he felt her relax around him he pushed into her depth. She arched back against the wall, taking him in deeper. She could feel the bite of the wall against the flesh of her ass with each powerful thrust that brought her closer to a pinnacle just out of reach. He sealed his mouth over hers, capturing and muting their cries. His breath tickled her lips. "Come for me, siha." He claimed her lips once more. He felt her muscles tighten around him, she stiffened in his arms and her legs gripped him as she came apart in his arms. Thane grunted as her pleasure pushed him over the edge. The head of his shaft tingled, the ridges engorged with blood and his testicles tightened. His fingers bit into her hips when he climaxed, he thrust harder, releasing more of himself deep inside of her until his shaft locked them tightly together. His head fell to her shoulder; he bit into her, took her blood, and reaffirmed their bond. Her answering bite made him shudder, his shaft jerked in response. He held her close and inflated his throat, crooning his love for her in a melody she could only feel. He wished she could hear his cadence. She felt his melody vibrating through her; she began humming softly, mimicking it as best she could. She wished she could give cadence to her love as he did. She slid her tongue along the inside of his cheek crest. "I love you, husband." He shivered, his arms tightened around her. "I love you, wife." They held each other tenderly, savoring the aftershocks that would continue until his shaft finally released them. They righted their clothing and held each other for a moment. He tilted her head up and looked down into her beautiful eyes. "In an alley, wife? With a corpse?" "I thought you had an affinity with alleys like this?" She laughed. "And…No, not with a corpse. That would be gross. With a sexy husband who wanted me just as badly, unless I'm mistaken. Am I?" Now she was worried, he had tried to object and she hadn't listened. "I'm so sorry, you did object and I didn't listen. Please forgive me. Don't - " He placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "You did not force me to do something I didn't want to do. I wanted to make love to you just as badly." He placed her hand against the bulge in his pants. "I still want to make love to you. Anytime, anywhere. With the slightest encouragement I'd make love to you again right here…though you might want to let Irikah know you are okay and there is someone I want to introduce you to…both of which can wait a little longer if you want…" His hand caressed the side of her cheek and slipped around to the back of her neck pulling her in closer. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and then feasted on her parted lips. With her heart thundering and her breath erratic, she rested her forehead against his. Her hands curled into his jacket, pulling on it in frustration. "Damn it, Thane. Will it ever get any easier? Will I ever be able to get enough of you? If I see you, I want you…if I hear you, I want you…if I feel your touch, I want you…and by god if you are hard…I – I…" Her eyes closed and she took deep, shaky breaths, but it didn't help – she was going to come. She felt his fingers stroke her through her pants and she cried out, her body shuddering as an orgasm took her. "See? I'm uncontrollable." She slumped against him. "Do you - " his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Do you know what it does to me…what it makes me feel to know that my wife can come just by thinking about me? Gods, siha." He held her close so she could feel the love pouring out of him. "It's heady, it's humbling, it's beautiful…and by the gods, it's sexy as hell." He lifted her chin and peered down at her. "Can you feel me trembling?" He placed her hand over his straining shaft. "Do you feel my desire?" He raised it to his racing heart. "Can you feel the beat of my heart?" He touched her palm to his throat that vibrated with a cadence he couldn't control. "Do you feel my love? That is what you do to me…and I am helpless against it. But know this for fact, I would change nothing. I don't ever want to lose what we have." She slipped her arms around his neck and grazed her lips along is soft jaw line. "Nor do I, husband. Thank you for knowing just what to say." He pulled her arm through his and led her out of the dark alley and back into the artificial light of the domed city. When they reached Irikah and CJ, she pulled the energy from the barrier bubble back into herself. Irikah jumped out from under the table and pulled Castaria into her arms. "I was so worried when you took off after him. Thank the gods you are safe," she said, tears cascading down her cheeks like multifaceted sapphires. She held her friend tightly. "I'm fine, Irikah. He is no longer a threat. He won't be hurting anyone else. Now," she said pulling back to look at her friend, "let's get all these beautiful clothes home. I need to get cleaned up; there is someone Thane wants to introduce us to." Thane's mouth dropped open. That wasn't exactly what he'd said. Perhaps, it was for the best. Carissa would probably like to see another alien. "I don't like it when you run off like that without me with you, Pr-Angel." CJ admonished. "I appreciate your concern, but I know what I'm doing, CJ. Besides, I knew Thane would come. He always comes for me," she said suggestively. Irikah covered her mouth, but couldn't stop the giggle. Thane flushed. "Thanks, wife. I'll remember that." "See that you do," she said with a wink. They all loaded up with the bags. When they arrived back at Irikah's, Thane took her bags and put them away in the guest room while she showered the blood off. He was sitting on the sofa when she came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He slid his hands under his thighs to keep them off his wife. "Go get dressed, Star…I need for you to meet someone." She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him before moving off towards the guest room. Thane was nearly off the sofa before he remembered Carissa. He sat down heavily with a sigh. Castaria ran into to Irikah as she left the guestroom. "Damn, you look hot, Irikah!" Her friend had on a multi-colored dark orange, cream and tan shirt with a sweet-heart neckline and dark orange leggings. The shirt flowed loosely around her, but exposed her navel. The clothes were not standard drell clothing; they were purchased today at a store that catered to tourists. She had handpicked that outfit for her. The colors really brought out the light brown of her irises, making them glow like a sunset. Irikah blushed. "Thank you, I've never worn anything this fine before. I feel like a princess. But, I'm thinking Thane is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off you." "That's what I'm hoping. And, Irikah? You are a princess to me. But we need to get you a belly ring on Mindoir. I have a friend who's the best at that sort of thing. You'll love him. And just maybe…some frill rings." Irikah raised both of her browridges. "I've never done anything like that. It's a...not – you know what? I'm going to do it," she said with a smile. "It's time I stepped out of the tidy little box I've lived in. Thank you, Angel…for everything." Castaria turned around and lifted the back of her shirt. "No thanks needed, Irikah. See this? It is his work." Irikah gasped at the majestic bird. It looked so soft, so lifelike. It looked like it was about to take flight around the room. Her hand reached out hesitantly. "Go ahead, touch it. A friend of mine has one similar but much larger, covering he chest and back. I had to touch it when I saw it. My brain expected soft feathers, even though I knew it was a tattoo." Irikah ran her fingers over the bird's wings and tail. Angel had been right, all she felt was soft skin, but she expected to feel the bird's down. She pulled back, embarrassed, when she started casting off notes. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends. You'll fit right in. They will love you as I do." Castaria had on a metallic dark green outfit. The pants were low cut leggings that molded to her body; the matching top had a deep plunging neckline. It molded to her breasts, but had small fluttering sleeves. The material below the breasts hung in an inverted V, and fluttered loosely around her exposed belly. She wore gold framed emeralds in her ears, around her neck, and one danced in her naval. A gold magbelt slung low on her hips and gold flats adorned her feet. When he saw her step out of the kitchen Thane was up and at her side in an instant. He put his arms around her and slid his hands under her loose shirt, caressing her soft back. Notes began to flow out of him as his lips found hers. Irikah rolled her eyes, took Castaria's arm and pulled her away from Thane. "I believe there is somewhere we should be going." "Right," Castaria said. "But there is something I need to do first." Her eyes were beginning to sting. It was time to change out her films. She pulled the small film packet from her pocket. "There's something I want to show you, Irikah. Only my original adoptive parents, my brother, and Thane have seen this. She took in a deep breath for courage, pinched the films from her eyes and looked at Irikah. Irikah's mouth fell open and tears glistened in her eyes. Angel's large, glowing golden eyes were nearly too beautiful to look at. "I've never seen anything more beautiful, why do you hide them?" "They make me stand out too much. I prefer to blend in. Besides, I don't want to risk ending up a lab rat somewhere just because I'm different." "I'm honored that you have chosen to share your secret with me. I'm - " She hugged Castaria, too filled with emotion to say more. Thane allowed the hug until he heard the soft notes coming from Irikah. He gently pulled his wife away. "I want to see them." He kissed both her eyes and looked deeply into them. He wished she could always show them. "Would you be willing to remove your films for me at night? I miss seeing your eyes, Star." "Yes, but you will have to remind me. The films have been a part of my life since I was a baby. I tend to forget they are there." She slipped on the new films with a practiced ease. "Lead us onward, husband." He led them through their neighborhood, across the square and into another neighborhood. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. "Who is it?" asked the small voice. "It's me, Thane, Carissa. I brought my wife and a friend to see you. They are really excited to be able to meet you. My friend, Irikah hasn't gotten to see very many aliens, and she hasn't seen any as scary as you." ++++++++ "Thane!" Castaria admonished. Thane held up his hand. "Just wait." The curtain in the window moved aside. Thane waved at the little girl. She held her arms up, curled her fingers like claws and growled. All three put their hands on their hearts and jumped back with a shriek. The little girl giggled and opened the door. When the women entered the house, he shut the door behind them and squatted down next to the little girl. "Carissa, I want you to meet Angel, she's my wife. She's an alien just like you." He held his hand out to his wife. She took it and hunkered down next to the little girl. "Wow. Aren't you just the prettiest little girl?" She had white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Nice to meet another alien like me," she said holding out her hand. The little girl shook it and then shot Thane a reproachful look. "She's not scary at all, Thane!" Castaria held up her hands and growled. Carissa giggled. "Still not scary. You're too pretty to ever be scary, silly goose!" "Maybe thane is just a scardie-cat," she said, giving her husband an ornery look. Thane grunted. 'I resent that innuendo." "Or maybe he just thinks my eyes are scary…" The little girl studied her eyes and then shook her head, her little pigtails flying. "Nope…they're not scary either." "Do you want me to show you a secret? But you can't tell anyone." Castaria said, with her finger to her lips. "I'm real good keeping secrets, you can ask my daddy," she said proudly. Castaria shot Thane and Irikah a worried look. They'd have to talk to the little girl about that later, when she was more comfortable with them. "Look at my eyes." She blinked hard and the films dropped into her palm. Her eyes rose to the little girl. "Ooooh…You really are an angel aren't you?" she asked cupping Castaria's face. "Do you have wings?" "No, baby, I'm not a real angel. But I can fly." She amped her power and lifted herself off the ground and then lowered herself back down. The little girl put her hand over her mouth. "I think you really are an angel. But I won't tell anyone. I promise," she said crossing her heart with her fingers. "I will tell you something else. My real name is Castaria, but almost everyone calls me Angel now." "Castaria is so pretty. It sounds like a princess," she said with a big grin, her pigtails bouncing with her. Castaria held out her hand. "I want you to meet Irikah, she's a dear friend." She slipped her films back on. Irikah knelt down next to the little girl. "You are such an adorable little thing." The little girl crossed her arms and frowned. "I'm not little, I'm this many," she said counting out four fingers. "Oh my goodness, you are a big little girl!" Irikah said with surpise. The little girl nodded and smiled. "You are blue!" "I sure am, sweetie. Have you ever seen a blue person before?" The little girl shook her head. "No, I don't get to see anybody. Daddy said I'm his little doll and dolls shouldn't be seen or heard. Your skin shines pretty in the light, can I touch it?" "Of course you can," Irikah said, giving the little girl an encouraging smile. Carissa brought her hands to Irikah's face, tracing the grooves, feeling the cheek crests before stroking her cheeks. "Your cheeks are sooo soft…and they're…" Carissa's eyes rose for a moment, deep in thought, "mauve. I like purple. Mauve is almost purple. So, I like them. Thane's cheeks are red. They look like they are bleeding. I like purple better." When Castaria saw Thane flush she squeezed his hand and sent him a sultry wink. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Out of the mouth of babes. Irikah choked back a laugh. "I'm glad you like them." She looked up and saw Thane and Angel talking quietly and then glanced down at Carissa. "Why don't you show me your pretty clothes?" "I've got lots of dresses, I'll show you." She grabbed Irikah's hand and pulled her through the house to her bedroom. "She needs to come with us." "Don't you think she has family who would take her in?" Thane asked. "No, or if she does I bet she's never met them. She seems to be his secret…one of his many secrets, I imagine." "She would need a new ID, birth records, iris scan; she can't just appear out of nowhere." "I know that, Thane. I'll take care of it as soon as we know who is going to adopt her." Thane looked at her in surprise. "Do you want us to adopt her?" Castaria smiled. "We can, if someone else doesn't already have dibbs on her," she said sending a meaningful gaze to the back of the house. Irikah returned with a suitcase and a hand full of toys. "Irikah says that I can go with you." But excitement was replaced by fear. "But think daddy will get mad. I don't like it when daddy gets mad." Castaria knelt down in front of the little girl. "Sweetie, your daddy isn't going to get mad. I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but your daddy had an…accident. Your daddy won't be coming home anymore. I'm sorry." The little girl chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "He's gone?" "Yes, baby. He is." Castaria could see the relief shining in the little girl's eyes. "I don't have to stay in this house anymore? I can go with you?" "You sure can. We want you to come with us." Castaria said with a smile. The little girl blinked. "Oooh…You have a pretty smile." "So do you, sweetie…and I want to see a lot more of it." "Will I be able to play outside? See more aliens? Meet other childer – children?" The hope and need Castaria saw in her eyes broke her heart. "Yes, baby. All of that and more." Thane took the suitcase and toys and opened the door for the ladies. Carissa took Irikah's and Castaria's hands and skipped out the door. Every so often the women swung the little girl to hear her giggles. When she got tired of walking Irikah put her on her shoulders. Castaria shot Thane a knowing look and smiled. The little girl started to nod off and Irikah moved her to her hip. When they got back to the house, Irikah tucked the little girl into her bed with a dolly and returned to the living room to talk to Thane and Angel. "Do you think she has family?" Castaria shook her head. "We doubt it, at least not any family she's ever met. She seems to have been his secret…one of them anyway. We'll need to find her adoptive parents." "I figured as much," Irikah said in disgust. "I want her." Castaria smiled. "We know. We've been talking. We'll pack up and head back to the hotel." Irikah put her hands on her hips. "You will do no such thing. That little girl doesn't need a room of her own yet. She is surely traumatized and will most likely be scared for awhile. She'll sleep with me. It will give me a chance to bond with her. Plus, she's going to need all the family and friends she can get for awhile." Castaria held up her hands. "Okay, okay. We'll stay. We just weren't sure if you wanted time alone with her." Irikah shook her head. "I'll have plenty of that soon enough." A frown settled on her face. "Do you think it will bother her to be different from the other children?" "I doubt it. She's been cooped up for so long; I don't think she'll care what the other kids look like. Will the drell children accept her?" "They should," Thane said. "Children her age are very accepting. The older ones might tease her a bit." "She'd get a certain amount of teasing no matter where she is, kids are like that, but I've got a lot of family here. They'll protect her," Irikah said thoughtfully. "Well you are always welcome on Mindoir. To live…to vacation. I have a very assorted crew, they all live there, so aliens are nothing new for them." When Irikah went to bed, Castaria commed her parents. It was still early enough on Mindoir that she knew she wouldn't wake them. Interrupt them, probably, but not wake them. She had explained the situation with Carissa. With their help they were able to concoct a background story for the little girl. Her parents had a cousin, Nicole Stanton, that passed recently. Records would be altered to show that she'd had the baby as soon as a she got back to them with the name the little girl would be using. Irikah would become their cousin's best friend and comm records as well as her passport would be altered to show frequent contact with Mindoir. Her parents assured her their family would back the story up and accept her as one of their own. Being part of the Royal family would pretty much assure her acceptance anywhere. She also broke the news about Thane, that they had found each other, that he'd told her no one was after her, that she hadn't been to blame for what happened and that they had discovered they were lifemates. She knew her parents were saddened, but after she explained what a lifemate was, they were also happy with her. When she introduced them to Thane, they were very supportive of him, even told him they were happy to have another son. And, they completely agreed that she should be the one to tell Nik. They were entwined in bed; the aftershocks were sending spirals of pleasure through them. "Do you want children, Thane?" Did he? He'd never really thought about it before. With the life he had been chosen to live, it had been a dream he'd never allowed himself to consider. But now that he'd found his lifemate, he'd love nothing more than for her to bear their children. "If the gods grant it, I would love to have children with you." Castaria squeezed her kegel muscles and smiled when she heard Thane's grunt. "I'm not sure if biology will allow us to have children naturally, and if it did they would probably be sterile," she said with a frown. "But, that is something I will look into after Keprel's. I'll figure out a way. I want to bear your children, Thane. I will bear them," she said with determination. "We can always do as Irikah did and adopt," Thane reminded her. "True, or I can bear your clone. But I want more," she said, caressing his soft, red cheeks. "If a way can be found, I do not doubt you will find it." Come morning they were up before the others, so she rooted through the kitchen and found what she needed to make berry pancakes. At least she hoped she did. She was unfamiliar with some of the ingredients, though they looked similar to what she was used to cooking with. She hadn't been sure of the berries at first, for she'd never seen anything like the small purple nibs. But Thane had assured her they were indeed fruit, gorbol berries, used to sweeten just about everything. She braved up and tried one. They were so sweet they made her taste buds sing. They would do. A very shirtless Thane was able to help her with a few of the ingredients when she'd described what they were needed for. She put some more of the meat Irikah had fixed yesterday into a pan to fry. "It comes from a small - " "Please don't tell me, I'd rather not know. I'd probably never touch it again if I knew." She usually just ate, chicken, fish and seafood. Though bacon and steak were two very guilty weaknesses. She had an issue about eating something cute and adorable. She just couldn't do it. While piglets were adorable, adult pigs were not. However, adult cows, with their large, velvet dark eyes and gentle, dog-like demeanors, were very difficult for her to stomach eating. Thane chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the back of her neck. "Probably best if you don't do that, unless you care to eat burnt pancakes," she said as a shiver ran down her spine. Thane grunted and stepped aside to flip the meat when she started scenting. The strong smell of the meat helped dampen the effects of her pheromones to some degree. She'd been sure to taste the first pancake, just to make sure they were edible. When she didn't throw up or keel over dead, she figured they'd be safe enough to eat. She was just putting the berry smiley faces on the pancakes when the sleeping beauties came out to join them. "Something smells good in here. You didn't need to go to all that trouble, Angel…you're the guest," Irikah said smiling. "Pancakes! Yay!" Carissa said clapping her hands gleefully. "First of all, I want to apologize profusely if these do not taste very good. I was unfamiliar with the ingredients and sort of…winged it, with Thane's help. I think, though, for the duration, I will leave the cooking to Irikah and focus on the clean up…at least that way I won't accidently cause upset bellies. If I had the human ingredients, these would normally be swimming in butter and maple syrup, but I couldn't find any. That is probably a good thing, because the berries are sweet as sin anyway." Whether it was good manners or not, everyone said they were good and even ate seconds. That was something, anyway. "Perhaps we can do a recipe swap," Irikah said with a smile. "Most of my recipes call for human ingredients, of which Kahje is lacking. But that's why I'm here, to cement a trade agreement with the hanar. Nik would have normally been the one to do this, but with him gone and my parents having to stay behind for the fall harvest, it fell to me." "You'll do fine, Star. I'll go with you, if you like. I've had my eyes altered to read their bioluminescence, so I can help you with the undertone of the meeting." She put her hand over her husband's and squeezed it. "I appreciate that. Though I have to wonder if you think I'll get into trouble if left on my own." "I have every confidence in your diplomatic skills, wife. But trouble does have a way of finding you," Thane admitted. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Yeah, that pretty much summed up her life. She turned her attention to Carissa. "Carissa if you could choose any name you wanted, what would you wish your name to be?" "I can change my name?" she asked, her eyes going round. "You bet you can, if you want to," she said booping the little girl's nose. Carissa screwed up her face in deep concentration and then gave a big smile. "Castaria Rose," she said with a nod. Castaria blinked. "Are you sure about that, honey?" "Yep! It sounds like the name of a princess." "You're right, it is! Castaria is the name of a princess and so is Rose. Have you heard of Sleeping Beauty?" At the shake of her little head, Castaria continued. "Aurora was a beautiful; blonde hair, blue eyed Princess, much like yourself. But an evil sorceress sought her death because she had not been invited to the Princess' birth celebration. Before she turned 16, she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and DIE!" The little girl's eyes opened wide with fear. "One of the good fairies was able to alter the curse just enough so that Aurora would sleep instead of die. The king had all the spinning wheels in the kingdom burned and the three fairies made themselves appear human and took Aurora into hiding, naming her Briar Rose, though they usually just called her Rose. Rose met a handsome man while out in the forest. They danced and fell in love with each other. But, circumstances parted them. When Rose returned to the kingdom for her 16th birthday, the evil sorceress enthralled her and she pricked her finger on an enchanted spinning wheel and fell asleep. The fairies put the whole kingdom asleep until she awoke. A mighty, handsome Prince, who just so happened to be the man Rose fell in love with, had to defeat the sorceress and all her minions and magic, before he made his way to Rose's side. He kissed her and broke the curse, the kingdom awoke, the Prince and Princess married and they lived happily ever after." Carissa clapped her hands. "Does Princess Castaria have a story too?" she asked, her blue eyes glowing with excitement. Castaria winked at Thane. "She sure does. Castaria and her twin brother were adopted by a sweet couple when they were tiny babies. Before they were ten years old, their parents were killed and the children cast into the streets to fend for themselves. Well, these were very courageous children and they learned what it took to survive the dark streets. They found strength in each other. One night the little girl was attacked by a very bad man who wanted to hurt her. She didn't know what to do. Her hand found something under a dumpster. When the man fell upon her, bent on his evil plans, she thrust the thing at him and closed her eyes. She heard the man scream. When she opened her eyes her little piece of trash was buried deep in his evil, black heart. The little girl learned a lesson that night and began watching all the vids she could on self-protection. When she was good enough, she made a superhero costume and took to the streets to save other children from the evil people that preyed on them. When she got older she met a handsome man who also protected the innocent and they fell in love. But, an evil curse befell her and she had to leave behind all that she loved. She met a wonderful King and Queen who took her in and later adopted her, making her a Princess. One beautiful day, on a planet far, far away, she chanced upon her handsome lover again. He kissed her, broke the curse, became her Prince, and they lived happily ever." Thane squeezed her hand and she gave him a shy smile. "Wow! A superhero Princess! I knew I chose good. Can I be Castaria Rose? Can I?" she pleaded. "You can be whomever you want to be, little one. Thre's also Bella Rose. That means beautiful rose," she suggested. Carissa shook her head. "Nope. I want to be strong like Castaria and beautiful like Rose." "Castaria is far more beautiful than Rose could ever be," Thane said softly. "Then I will surely be the most beautiful girl anywhere," she said with a smile. "That you are," Irikah said, giving the little girl a hug. Castaria Rose climbed up into Irikah's lap and snuggled into her. Irikah's heart melted all over the place. "Do you want to live with me Castaria Rose? Be my little girl?" She looked up into the kind, blue face. "You want to be my mommy?" she asked in awe. "I've never had a mommy." "I would love to be your mommy, sweetie, if you want me to," Irikah said holding her breath. "Okay, mommy, I'll be your little girl." She wrapped her little arms around Irikah's neck. And Irikah could not stop the tears from falling. "Are you sad, mommy?" Castaria Rose asked innocently. "No, baby. These are happy tears. Very happy tears. You're the best little girl a mommy could ever wish to have." ++++++++++ Castaria and Thane rose from the table and began clearing the dishes to give Irikah and her new daughter some time alone. Thane noticed the wistful look in his wife's eyes. He pulled her in close and tilted her chin up. "Are you okay, Star?" "I'll be fine. I guess I just never realized just how badly I wanted a child. I'm happy for them, I am. I'm just being a bit selfish." "You don't have selfish bone in your body, wife. I know you fell for her, I did too. That little girl could steal anyone's heart. One way or another, we'll have children, siha. Though, I must confess, I do not mind having you all to myself until we do." He looked at her intently. "The story you told her, is that how you became NightStar?" "Yes. I was nine years old when that happened. I already knew some self-defense, knew how to fire a gun, had taken gymnastics and dance classes, so knew how to move, but my biotics were rusty, I hadn't used them much and he was so much bigger than I was. I couldn't help but be frightened and when the fear set in, it made me even weaker. I learned a lot of lessons that night and it forced me to grow up. I practiced with knives, guns and biotics and within a handful of months I was patrolling the streets to protect others from going through what I did. NightStar was born." Thane hated that she'd had to go through that at such a young age, but he also knew it made her the strong woman that she was. However, it didn't stop the need to yank the man from Kalahira and kill him again. "Did Castiel know?" "Hell, no! He loves me, Thane. If he knew what happened or what I had become he'd have tried to stop me from ever leaving the house…or insist upon coming with me and I would never have wanted to risk him like that." Thane put his hand to the back of her neck and tilted her head up. "Know this for fact, wife. I love you and I will be coming with you." He would not brook any arguments about that. She gave him a saucy smile, grabbed his collar and pulled him closer so she could whisper into his auditory canal. "I would hope so, it isn't as much fun coming alone." He gripped her tighter, his mouth slanted over hers in a heated kiss. Castaria Rose's hands flew to her cheeks, her eyes grew round. "They're…kissing!" she said, pointing to Thane and Castaria, before letting off peels of giggles. Thane pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, trying to reign in his need to make love to her. "They do that a lot, Rosie. They love each other very, very much. Just like I love you, she said tickling the little girl before covering her face with kisses." Castaria gave him a gentle kiss and then slipped out of his arms. She ran over to Rosie and smothered her with more kisses. "You can never have too many kisses, Rosie!" She rubbed noses with the giggling girl and then opened the front door. "CJ I want you to call CC over from the ship, I want her here, pronto, but she must get here unseen." "We know the drill by now, Princess. Will you and the Prince be leaving?" "In a little while, I want to see more of Kahje. I figure with the mechs trailing in and out it would be a good time to vacate, so that we are not under foot. I also want you to try to locate my uncle, David Anderson. He's with the Alliance, though I've not see him in some time. I have no clue what his current rank is. He had a brother named Thomas. Thomas' wife was Cora. They're deceased, but it might make it easier to locate the correct David Anderson." "I'll look into it, Princess." "Thank you, CJ." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed the door. As she turned around she noticed Rosie's large eyes. "You are a Princess? A real, live Princess?" "I sure am, Rosie. But like my eyes, it is a hush-hush secret and so is Thane and I being married, okay? Only special people can know. And you are very special." Rosie began to bounce on Irikah's lap. "Oh my goodness! My very own secret Prince and Princess! I won't tell anyone, Angel. Cross my heart," she said making an X over her heart with her finger. Her eyes dancing with happiness. She sat back down at the table and Thane pulled up a chair next to her. She flipped on her OT and commed her parents. "Angel, Thane…good to see you. Do you have news for us?" "We sure do. She picked out her own name too. It's Castaria Rose." "It's a beautiful name; I can see why she chose it," Reena said with a smile. Castaria could see Kips fingers flying over his OT. "Ok, Angel. It's been locked in. her name is Castaria Rose Stanton-Teiner. All the records have been altered. Let me talk to Irikah." She got up, stood behind Irikah and put her arm around them resting it on the table so Irikah and Rosie could see Kip. "Oh my, she is a beauty! You are a lucky woman, Irikah," Reena said with a watery smile. "Thank you both, Highnesses. I will never forget what you have done for us." "Irikah, you are a long-time family friend, you have the right to call us Kip and Reena," Kip said with a smile. "It would look odd if you didn't. I need you to check your passport, just log onto it via your OT and make sure all the changes have been made on your end." Irikah flipped on her OT and pulled up the passport log. It showed years of visits to Mindoir as well as a couple of other places she'd never been to. She turned it off and smiled at the couple, tears falling from her eyes. "It's all there…it's perfect. Thank you…thank you so much for making Rosie mine so quickly." "Are you going to be my new grandma and grandpa?" Rosie asked clapping her hands with glee. Reena and Kip looked at each other. "Technically we would be your cousins. But, if it's okay with your mom, we'd be happy to be your grandparents if you want us to be," Reena said, giving the little girl a sweet smile. "Can they be my grandma and grandpa, mommy?" Irikah looked down into her big blue eyes. Her parents were gone; she had no grandparents to offer the child. "Yes, baby. Special people deserve special places in our hearts. We'll be going there soon and you can meet your new grandparents." "Goodie!" She clapped her hands again. "Mommy said I can meet you real soon!" "We can't wait to see you Rosie. Be warned, Irikah, we're going to spoil her rotten." "I expect nothing less from doting grandparents," Irikah said with a laugh. Angel sat back down at the table. "Thanks again for all your help getting this taken care of." "It was more than worth it, Angel. On the plus side, we've got a grandchild now. I just wish…never mind. Your dad will contact you the day before the meeting. If there are any addendums he'll let you know then. Your father and I are going to go celebrate. Love you. Hurry up over there; you need to bring that family back home to us." "Love you too, bye." Rosie looked at Castaria and Thane. "What about you two are you my family too?" Castaria smiled. "How about if we were your aunt and uncle?" "Auntie Angel and Uncle Thane!" She jumped down off Irikah's lap and ran over and gave them each a big hug. "I've got so much family that loves me now. I'm the luckiest little girl in the world!" "Yes, baby…you are," Thane said kissing her baby soft cheek. Irikah got up and put on a children's channel on the vidscreen and called her daughter over. Rosie was entranced with the drell children and hanar. She giggled and clapped and talked to the children on the screen. Irikah smiled and returned to the table. Castaria explained the story in detail to Irikah, about how Nicole Stanton had been Rosie's biological mother and Irikah's best friend. Then she warned her. "You must understand…my parents are zany and loveable. Outlandish and ornery. And if they come to love you, and I'm sure they will…I've no doubt they will want to adopt you for a daughter. So, I'm giving you fair warning." "You are serious?" "Absolutely. They only had one son. They wanted more, but nothing they tried worked for them. Their dreams of a big family went up in smoke. With Nik grown up…they just have so much love they need children to give it to. And age doesn't seem to matter to them. Older children just mean grandbabies soon. And I wouldn't mind the heat being taken off me some." "What about Nik? Couldn't he still marry someone and give them grandbabies?" she saw the sorrow in her friend's eyes and took her hand. "No. I wish he would. I love him too much to see him miserable. But my parents know that there is only one woman for Nik. And he will wait forever for her to come back to him. And it breaks my heart." She couldn't stop the tears. She tired, but her heart hurt for him too much. Thane pulled her onto his lap and held her. "You know you could still have his child." Thane shot her a venomous glare. "Not that way! Doctors could implant the embryo," Irikah quickly amended. Castaria sat up. Her mouth dropped open. She'd never have thought of that. "That's something I'd have to discuss with Thane later, we have a year and a half to decide anything. But if he eventually allowed it, I would gladly do it for them. It would give Nik something he could focus his love on and give them a grandchild of their blood. Thank you for the suggestion, Irikah." It didn't make all the pain go away, but the thought of having the child did lift her spirits. It was the right thing to do for everyone. She just hoped Thane would eventually come around to the idea. 


End file.
